


Starley Quinne (Doctor Starline au)

by mimicsexual



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Backstory, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Confrontations, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay Character, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Post-Break Up, Realization, Reconciliation, Repressed Memories, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Slow Burn, Starting Over, Suicidal Thoughts, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Team Up, Teamwork, Threats of Violence, Trans Male Character, Trauma, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimicsexual/pseuds/mimicsexual
Summary: After Starley is terminated by Eggman he forms an unlikely alliance with a certain shapeshifting octopus. Starley goes on a journey on becoming his own better person and an even better villain than his former lover.
Relationships: Doctor Starline/Mimic (Sonic the Hedgehog), Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Doctor Starline
Kudos: 16





	1. Episode 1: New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au based off the Harley Quinn animated series (2019) I have an ask blog for it at: https://starleyquinne-au.tumblr.com

Two years. It had been two years since Doctor Starline Quiney, now “Starley Quinne” had been employed with the Eggman Empire. Starley was nicknamed the Doctor’s right-hand man, his little lap platypus. For the first name, he was always there during Eggman’s adventures. Whether it’d be helping Eggman with his machines or be a diversion when Sonic would arrive. As for the second name, shortly after his arrival he and the Doctor grew close. Starley had admired Eggman for such a long time that when the Doctor seemingly returned his affection, he couldn’t help but jump at the idea of them being together. To him, it was true love. They were always together. It was exhilarating, something was always happening between them. But those were the rose-colored lenses he bore. 

In reality, the closeness wasn’t mutual. It was always Starley sticking to Eggman like a lovesick pup. The Doctor would try and push Starley away. When that didn’t work, he’d just ignore the platypus. There were a few times where he just threw Starley out and told him to back off. That didn't stop him when push turned into a hard slam, he’d just tend to the many tasks he had. From repairing badniks to doing maintenance work on the bigger machines he was more than happy to do whatever satisfied the Doctor. During his work, he’d fantasize about what his idol would do next, what the next step of their relationship would be. 

Anyone who knew about the relationship could see right through it. How Eggman toyed with Starley’s heart. The relationship was a long-driven game of cat and mouse, waiting until he threw Starley away as he did with his other lackeys. Starley knew about how people view his and Doctor’s relationship and simply dismissed it. They just didn’t know him like he did. If only they could see him now.  
It all happened so fast. One-minute total bliss and the next nothing. Starley had thought of taking one of the Doctor’s old plans and using it to finally get rid of Sonic once and for all. Starley had thought the Doctor would be more than thrilled to see that he’s good for more than just looking pretty. Unfortunately, Eggman did not give the reaction Starley was expecting. He was livid, he berated the platypus for going after his long-time nemesis. Starley had never seen Eggman so upset before, wasn’t this what he wanted? To finally be rid of Sonic and go through with his plans? Apparently, there was more to it than just that. 

After Starley's attempts to calm Eggman down, it seemed to work. The platypus sighed in relief, using the Warp Topaz to create a portal. Before he had time to think Eggman removed the bejeweled glove and had Metal Sonic push him into the portal. His departing words were telling Starley he was fired. He was still processing what happened as he went through the portal and slammed into the ground.  
“Fired? No, no that can’t be true! After all, I’ve done for the Empire, how could he just throw me away so carelessly? Why? There must be an explanation, right?”

He laid on the ground watching his relationship flash before his eyes. The memories started sweet, Eggman playing with his hair or picking up the much smaller being and spinning him in his arms. Eventually, the sweet sugar rotted and decayed as memories of every verbal lashing, physical harm, and emotional neglect flashed right before him. He wondered why if Eggman had loved him so, why this treatment? There had to be a reason, right? No one could just treat a significant other like that just because. But there was none. Starley knew he gave him his heart and soul to the Empire, only to receive nothing in return. 

His self-analysis on the relationship was soon interrupted by a raspy voice. He had heard it before, but where? He looked up and saw a purple mobian with tentacles protruding from his head. He sported a leather jacket and ripped jeans. The platypus took notice of the man’s spiked choker and bracelets. He couldn’t figure out why he was so familiar until he saw the wrinkles and markings on his muzzle, resembling skull-like features. He even took notice of a white stick that poked from his beak, confused until he pulled it from his mouth to reveal a slick green lollipop. It was none other than Mimic the Octopus. 

“M-mimic?” 

“Who else?” 

The octopus extended his hand out to the platypus, putting the sucker back into his mouth. He was waiting for him to grab his hand. Starley took Mimic’s hand and he helped him back on his feet. 

Now he and Mimic's relationship was _complicated_ to say the least. Mimic made it his work to piss off all who worked for Eggman. Everyone, except Starley. He didn't know why, but the platypus considered him an acquaintance. It made good for idle gossip, the two shared many chats in the break room of the Empire. Starley would make the occasional comment on how Eggman was a little rough today and Mimic would simply respond to dump the old man. In truth, he had an eye for Starley. Whenever he saw the platypus and Doctor hand in hand, he secretly wished it were him and Starley instead. He couldn’t tell at the time if this was just a simple infatuation or something more. But now that they were alone, maybe he could prod into that budding question.

“You look rough. Failed mission? Where’s your precious Doctor,” Mimic teased, pulling out the sucker and pointing it at Starley. He only looked down in response. Mimic immediately got the message.

The octopus was never good with emotional situations. Sure he would give the old poker face and blunt answers, but this was different. Despite the platypus’ best efforts to hide it, tears begin to form and fall from his cheeks. Mimic was about to speak up but Starley had stopped him. 

“If you’re gonna say it, just say it.”

“Say what?”

Starley’s breath hitched. “Just say you told me so and how I was so foolish to fall for someone like him.” He muttered out how this was his punishment for being so blind. Mimic knew this relationship would crash and burn eventually, but he didn’t realize how bad it would screw him up. If the resistance got a hold of him, he’d end up in prison. If Eggman decided to take him back the abuse would be worse than before. Mimic knew he could handle being alone and having the world against him, but Starley wouldn’t last. He knew there was one option for Starley but feared the change it would bring between them. Despite it, he knew Starley’s need for security and reassurance was stronger than his fear of intimacy. 

“You know what, fuck Eggman. You don’t need him…Look you’re down on your luck and I know you don’t have anyone so; you can stay with me or whatever.”  
Starley could only look up shocked in response. Mimic, of all mobians showing him kindness? There had to be a catch. People like him don’t offer generosity without expecting something in return. “What’s your gain?”

Mimic couldn’t say that he wasn’t expecting that. He had built a reputation of being a deceiving asshole, a general thorn to society. Somehow though, Starley even being wary of him, despite their somewhat "friendship" stung. “There’s no catch Stars. There’s no benefit for either of us if I sent you back to him or tipped off his lackeys about your whereabouts. Besides, no bounty is worth giving you up, to me you’re priceless.”

Starley blushed hearing Mimic’s response. “P-priceless? Me?” Mimic stopped himself as he realized what he said. He felt his face and the tip of his tentacles become warm. “I-It’s not like that! I’m taking you in to teach you about s-self-confidence! My only gain is for you to become your own person.” Starley was surprised, to say the least. Mimic’s gain being Starley’s road to empowerment? 

This was strange, he had never seen Mimic so flustered before. In the Empire, he was confident and suave. He walked with stride and spoke with a sultry tone. His eyes spoke of violence which made people realize to not give trouble. What was with this sudden change? Maybe this was who he really was? Starley looked at him as Mimic looked down, still blushing. Starley smiled, the octopus gave off a blueish blush, how quaint. The platypus held out his hand, “Alright I’ll stay with you, how long exactly?" Mimic chuckled, "Just until you're back on your feet or whatever." Starley nodded as the two shook hands. "It's a deal then," said Mimic putting the sucker back to enjoy once again. 

A year had now passed. Starley’s first lesson was combat. Sure, Starley had come across Sonic now and then, but there never was real fighting going on. He used the Warp Topaz to dodge Sonic’s attacks. Without it, he was essentially defenseless. Even if he had the gem, Mimic wasn’t going to let him keep being an evader. Starley quickly realized this as Mimic wiped the floor with him. But Starley couldn’t complain, seeing his opponent move as if he were gliding through air. It was a sight to behold as Mimic instructed him on what to do. At least the assassin put up a fair fight. To Starley’s advantage, he was a fast learner, and Mimic was a very hands-on teacher. After some time, he was on par with Mimic, even catching him off guard at times.

Starley’s second lesson was a new style, and Mimic knew just who to go to. Honey the Cat. She had an eye for fashion like no other, she had even helped with Mimic’s new look. Ditching the old cloak and going for his current style. “Why don’t you figure out what you want, and I’ll be up front,” Mimic said. Starley ran his fingers through his hair, ever since he started living with Mimic, he was finally able to grow it out. But now it had gotten to where he needed his hair up, so it wasn’t in his eyes. “Thank you again Mimic, I appreciate the effort you’ve gone for me.” Mimic nodded as he walked off to the front desk, he couldn’t help but feel warm inside. Sure, it was all in good for Starley, but it was still nice to be thanked, especially by Starley himself.

Honey could barely get her store greeting out as Mimic made his way to her desk. “Got any “I just got out of a relationship with my shitty boss and I want to get the attention of a cute goth guy sort of style?” he asked. “That’s incredibly specific, are you okay,” asked Honey. He pointed over to Starley who was flipping through a hairstyle catalog. Honey’s ears perked up, “Oh I get you!” Mimic nodded. The yellow cat tilted her head and gave a smug grin. “So, you’re the cute goth guy then?” Mimic felt himself become flustered once again. Why was everyone suddenly on his case about Starley? He clenched his fist, “Look c-can you help us or not?” Honey giggled as she booped his beak, “Of course I can silly!” 

A couple of hours passed and Starley’s hair was finished. The first tuft was cut much shorter than the other two and curled. The remaining tufts were brushed, dyed like the front one, and pulled back with a ponytail. Both he and Mimic were surprised with the result. Sure, Starley had put his hair up before but only during training. He had never thought of keeping it up as a style. Starley couldn’t help but smile, if he already looked good with just the hair done, imagine the result with a new outfit. He looked over to Mimic for his opinion, he swore he saw stars in the octopus’ eyes. He couldn’t believe how good the platypus looked so far, he felt his heart flutter looking upon Starley. He had been so good keeping a still face before, why was he having trouble now? “You look good,” Mimic said, trying to keep his neutral composure. 

“I’m so happy you two already like it, but Mimic could you scoot on over?” Honey said, gesturing to him to move away. “Sure,” he responded, taking a few steps away from Starley. “Now hold still Stars. Can I call you that,” she said with a giggle.

She took a few steps back from the platypus. She held out her hands in an L shape and closed her left eye. As if she was taking a photo. “I know just the perfect outfit!” she said with glee, grabbing Starley’s hand and walking him over to the boutique part of her shop. Mimic quickly followed the two but was stopped by Honey. “Hold on it’s a surprise,” she spoke with elation in her tone. Mimic nodded and leaned against a wall, tapping his foot on the floor. 

It had been so long since he was able to shop for his own clothes, Honey watched as he looked at the different outfits with glee. “Now I know you like red because of that old Doctor, but have you considered purple or even black?” Starley stopped in his tracks, staring at Honey. “I don’t like red because of him. Red reminds me of my favorite flower, roses.” The young cat grew flustered, “I-I’m so sorry I just assumed because the others they-” Starley laughed, “It’s okay, black sounds marvelous, perhaps reds and pink as an accent to it. Honey’s smile grew, someone else with an eye for fashion just like her. She grabbed a few black dresses, some a very dark red. “Try these on,” she spoke with such joy. Starley went over into the fitting room and tried each one on. 

Too much black!

Not enough black!

Hate the material!

Too long!

Wayyy too short! Maybe I’ll keep it for other uses…

Starley grabbed the last dress. He slowly put it on, hoping he didn’t have to go through another set of dresses. Outfit shopping was fun until you spend hours unable to decide what looks good on you. When he saw himself wearing it, he was surprised by how well it suited him, especially with his new haircut. The dress was a sleek black with pink ruffles of a poet’s shirt on the chest and red ruffles on the ends of the sleeves. The neck of the dress had a button that he could just pop open and it would become like a shirt collar. The dress had a zipper on the left side of it that he couldn’t help but unzip. Unzipping that bit added flair onto the dress that he needed. Just as he was enjoying his new style, there was a knock at the door. “Stars!” shouted Honey. “Try these boots on! I also have this belt and these earrings! I think it’ll match that pretty stone of yours!”

She placed the items on the floor, and he looked down at them. It had been so long since he wielded the Wrap Topaz. Of course, now he didn’t need it as he was capable of defending himself. But it’d be nice to have it back, it’d be great for him and Mimic to make quick escapes with. Maybe he could convince him to make a trip to get it back? Starley shook his head and picked up the accessories. He and Mimic would fare without it. He put on the boots first, the earrings and the belt last. Starley stared in awe at himself! His look was finally completed! He opened the door and slowly walked out. “Presenting to you, the new and improved Starley Quinne!” Mimic couldn’t help but stare in awe. If Starley wasn’t a sight for sore eyes before, he definitely was now. Who knew such simple changes could completely transform a person? He was simply at a loss for words, he could only give a thumbs up to Starley. Starley smiled and grabbed Mimic for a hug, “thank you,” he whispered. He couldn’t have gotten so far without Mimic’s help. Just as Mimic was sinking into Starley’s embrace, the platypus tugged his arm and took him inside the boutique. Honey giggled with glee as she watched the men’s excitement with the result. “Don’t I just have the best eye for fashion,” she said, patting herself on the back.

The two looked at the different styles of clothing, Mimic listening to Starley chatter on about the intricacies of fashion. He always loved it when Starley went on a fanatic frenzy, so much passion and drive in one being. They weren’t in there for long before they heard a loud thud. They peered over to see a surprised Honey at the front desk. They walked and noticed she was holding a note. 

Starley, it’s been far too long. We need to talk.  
\- Doctor Eggman

_“Talk? He couldn’t even confront me in person. After all, he’s made me endure, he now wants to talk? Why I-“_

His thoughts paused as he remembered his last encounter with the Doctor. Eggman had stolen the Warp Topaz from him. Sure, he and Mimic could fare without it, but stealing something of that importance would show Eggman how serious he is about leaving him. The perfect petty revenge. He gave a devilish smile as he thought of his plan. Mimic noticed this and smiled; he already knew what Starley was thinking. “If the Doctor wants to make amends, then the feelings mutual. Let’s make amends,” Starley said grinning ear to ear. “Let’s go,” he said. “Couldn’t agree more,” Mimic said, throwing a few bills on the desktop. “Keep the change.”

The two reached to one of Eggman’s many lairs, this one much smaller than the others but one where he commonly resided. Mimic looked over to Starley, who was rubbing his left hand. He placed a hand on Starley’s shoulder, “You sure you want to do this alone? I have another plan to get him off your tail.” The platypus shook his head, “N-no I can handle this. Follow the plan, and if worse comes worst, I’ll call for your help.” Mimic nodded, taking off to steal the gem back. Starley took a deep breath and walked into the lair where he was then greeted by Orbot and Cubot. The two robots then led him over to where Eggman was. 

“S-sir, It’s Quinne,” Orbot said, moving aside as the platypus made his way over to the Doctor. Eggman was taken aback by his former partner’s sudden new look. “Starley, I’m glad you could make it. Preferred your old attire,” Eggman said. Starley held back a scoff. “You wanted to talk? Let’s talk.”

Mimic made his way into the lair, shapeshifting into an Egg Pawn as he snuck on in. It may have been over a year since he last stepped in the Empire, but he knew his place like the back of his hand. He went down the halls glancing back occasionally, no one should know he was here, but there’s no such thing as playing it too safe. He scouted each hall and room until he found where Eggman’s paraphilia was stored, punching in the access code he slipped inside. He shifted his gaze around the room, where could that gem be? He looked and looked until his eyes met a large glass case containing the desired item. He hoped Starley was wrapping up his conversation because he was practically done. He pulled a circular glass cutter from his bag and carefully cut into the casing. He then reached over and grabbed the bejeweled glove, putting it in his bag. He ran out of the room and out of the building, heading over to his ride. Once out and far enough to not be seen, he stopped and caught his breath. In the rush, he didn’t notice that Starley wasn’t out with him. 

“Shit!” he yelled, grabbing his communicator. “Stars where the hell are you?” 

“I’m in an altercation but don’t come in. You’ve done your part, now I must do mine.”

Starley ran over to the badniks, dodging their attack and slamming down into them. Easy to create, easy to destroy. He would’ve never imagined being in a fight like this, let alone winning one. He had none other than Mimic to thank. The octopus’ time out on the streets, in G.U.N, the Diamond Cutters, and as an assassin made him a jack of trades in combat. Starley took a spin dash formation and ran through the moto bugs, critters popping through the machinery, and running in the opposite direction. One of Buzz Bombers misfired as it tried to aim for the platypus, but the force of the blast caused him to tumble and take him out of his formation. Starley tried to collect himself, but an Egg Pawn grabbed him and slammed him down on the floor. Starley chuckled as he tasted the strong metallic taste of blood. This was getting good. He groaned as he picked himself back up, spitting a mixture of blood and saliva. 

The robots took formation and the platypus took his position. It was now or never. He ran over and went for a spin dash. This time making sure to get the Buzz Bombers as well. He flipped and bounced off them, destroying them as he went along his way. An Egg Pawn managed to grab him again and slammed him on the floor. “Damn it,” he said to himself. 

He knew he wasn’t going to get out of this with over-glorified gymnastics, there was one more option. He pulled a small rod from his dress pocket. Starley pressed the button and let it go. The rod expanded into a staff, stabbing the Egg Pawn, and destroying the badnik. He spun his staff around, taking out the badniks with ease. Slamming and stabbing into the machinery, dodging their detonators and bullets. He even managed to hit a few of the bombs back to them. Throughout the chaos, he managed to sneak off and run to a nearby exit. He pulled out his communicator and asked Mimic if he was ready. The platypus had to make a few random turns to throw off the badniks. He pushed through a door and ran outside. “Let’s go!” Mimic shouted. Starley ran over and hopped on the Omnipotence. Mimic started the engine and the two left as quickly as they came. 

They were breathless at the rush of their little mission, the adrenaline still running through them. “I did it,” Starley said to himself. “Next time tell me when you’re in trouble. You scared me back there! N-not that I care about you or anything like that. You just need to work on your communication if we’re going to be doing this more often,” Mimic lectured.  
"Not like I want to do it again,” he muttered. “I did it,” Starley said again, speaking up this time. “I did it!” He laughed as he tightly hugged Mimic’s waist. The octopus drew a sharp breath as his tentacles flared up. When Starley realized what he did he eased his grip. 

“Forgive me for the sudden gesture.”

“Just warn me next time.”

The sun has begun to set, the sky turning from the glistening blue to deep orange. Starley looked up to the now warm pink clouds and smiled. He had always enjoyed the colors of the sky. “So,” Mimic chuckled. “How did your little talk go?” Starley laughed back, “How do you think it went? The Doctor was enraged that I wouldn’t come back to him, especially after what he pulled. He tried to manipulate me and when that failed, he sent the badniks to get rid of me. You would’ve enjoyed seeing me destroying them back there.” “I would’ve,” Mimic said with a smile. 

“You know, we make a pretty good team,” Starley said. “I admit I’m rough around the edges but it’s nothing you can’t fix with a few more lessons.” Mimic felt a lump in his throat when he heard the word team. Mentoring was one thing, off and on partnership was another, but a team? He knew he wouldn’t betray Starley, there was no point to. But the idea of being responsible for someone and more scared him. He couldn’t let Starley be afflicted with his own self-destruction and mental instability. And yet, when he thought about today and how they worked as a duo, in a way he felt at ease. Even with his issues, he felt safer with Starley. Why was he the exception to his problems? Why with Starley did he want to be a less terrible person? Perhaps deep down the octopus yearned for someone to be a part of his life, to love him for all his flaws and shortcomings. To be with someone he can for once feel vulnerable with. He was tired of putting on a face for the world, he wanted someone to rest with. Maybe one day he can accept this side of him but until then he’d watch Starley by the sidelines unless his help was crucial. 

As for Starley’s roadside thoughts, he felt a sense of empowerment. No longer would he allow himself to be an accessory. He’s his own person now, and he’s in control of his destiny.


	2. Episode 2: Stay a Little Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Starley's confrontation with Eggman he feels ready to move on his own. Mimic not so much. After a discussion between the two, Starley stays and in turn grows closer to his newfound friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long for Chapter 2, i had orginally thought of them fake dating but decided to go down the route of they were dating but had no idea cause they be in denial.

Two weeks had passed since the confrontation with Doctor Eggman. Despite Starley’s victory, he was still wary about it all. He kept waiting for the Doctor to come up with some plan to tarnish his reputation or erase it entirely. After all, he had dumped him. There was no way he’d just get away without any backlash, right? But as each day past, there was no sign of the Doctor, let alone any mention of him. Had he simply disregarded Starley like the rest of his previous lackeys? Two weeks wasn’t enough time to confirm it, but the more time that past, the more that his point was right. The Doctor never really cared for him. At first, Starley was upset that once again, he meant nothing to someone who meant everything to him. His feelings would turn into anger, thinking about all the time he wasted with him. How he was so far up in his imagination he ignored all the red flags. He had gone through these motions went he first was fired but seeing it all again made him go through it all again. Whenever he would go through these waves of emotions Mimic was there for him. He was Starley’s shoulder to cry on, his words of encouragement, even comforting him through his nightmares of the previous relationship. 

The evening drew near. Starley was sitting by the window, basking in what was left of the sunlight. Watching as the clouds slowly drifted by, like ships on a sea of orange and purple. He looked out the window as he thought back on everything that happened from a year ago, replaying all the events that took place. How Mimic took him in when he had no one else. How he had met and befriended the assassin’s roommate “Doll.” A short-lived creation by the Doctor, taking on a ragged appearance of the Blue Blur’s young fox friend Tails, but with a red gem protruding from an antenna on his head and rough stitching around the being’s body. Mimic had gone through a lot of effort to help Starley out of the rough patch he was in. Teaching him how to fight, how to relax, how to be a person.

He went from being a weak platypus lackey who’s only power was his intelligence and Warp Topaz, to now someone more than capable of fending for himself. He couldn’t believe the person he was now, how much someone can change in a year. At times it felt unreal as if any minute he’d wake up back to his former self. Back in the Empire, and with him. But no matter how many times he’d pinch himself, or shut his eyes and count to three, he would still be here. In Mimic’s home, with “Doll” resting on the couch. The calm atmosphere bringing him back to reality. Afterwards, he’d look at the mirror and just stare, stare at the person he was now. Starley Quinne. Not Eggman’s boyfriend, not even his ex. No more Doctor. No more Empire. Just he and himself. He’d smile and sigh in relief, knowing that now he was finally free.

And speaking of freedom, he had he and Mimic’s deal on his mind. How he’d only stay for as long as it took for him to get back on his feet. He had been thinking about it since the sun rose. He thought about the past year living with the assassin. He loved every minute of it. It was vastly different than living with the Doctor. Instead of being shooed or shoved away, Mimic would beckon for Starley’s company and have him sit beside him. Instead of only talking about taking down that hedgehog and his friends, he and Mimic could talk about whatever was on their minds. Mimic gave him everything that Eggman refused, and Starley adored it.

Although despite how much he enjoyed it he couldn’t help but wonder why? And why Mimic of all people? Even though whenever Mimic would do something that was considered kind, he’d always say it wasn’t anything and to not make a thing of it. His actions told a completely different story to his façade. Why was that? This was Mimic for goodness sakes! The shapeshifting assassin. The man who wouldn’t hesitate to shoot you between the eyes or fuck you over if the price were high enough. Flings and hookups who claimed him to be no strings attached, running off to his next high. He who felt no remorse nor regrets for the sins he’s committed throughout the years that went and gone. He never cared about what anyone else thought, let alone their feelings. He betrayed his team, the team he had once called family. Left them to die by the Doctor’s hands, because of his selfishness. Why in the world would he start caring now? Especially towards Starley.

Regardless, Starley knew he couldn’t stay forever. He had made a deal and was going to keep it. What kind of a person would he be if he didn’t? Perhaps he could visit as often as he was able to? Anything to stay in touch with him. Starley’s thoughts were interrupted as he heard the lock turn and door open. He looked over to see Mimic walking in, kicking the door shut behind him. He watched Mimic’s actions and expressions as he made his way into the house. He didn’t want to bring up the deal if he were upset, nothing would get done. He watched as Mimic removed his boots and walked over to the washroom. Starley drew a sigh of relief, he was in a good mood. Well as good as was typical for him. If Mimic was upset, he would’ve walked over to the fridge to pour himself a drink, completely disregarding his blood-soaked appearance, rambling over those who decided to piss him off. If he were enraged, he would’ve just grabbed the entire bottle and drink from it until emptied. 

_“I hope Mimic takes my news well…Of course, he will! He was the one who made the deal in the first place,”_ Starley thought. He heard the door to the washroom open and out came a blood-free Mimic, who in return walked over and sat on the couch. “I take it your mission was successful?” piped up Starley. Mimic chuckled, “When have I ever failed?” Starley nodded as he turned back to the window. He sighed as he gazed through the glass. The sunset was nearly gone now. Mimic tilted his head, as he stared at Starley. Before he left for his mission that morning, Starley was sitting there, basking in the sunshine. Now night drew near, and he was still sitting there. Had he moved since he left? He could tell from Starley’s demeanor something was bothering him. He replayed the morning in his head. Had he accidentally upset Starley before leaving? If not, what was bothering him, and how long had it been bothering him? 

“What’s eating you Stars?”

“Nothing, just been pondering about everything that’s occurred.”

Mimic nodded in agreement. He had never expected to have Starley living with him and here he was. Waking up to his sleeping face and falling asleep watching it, laughing with him over the most mundane things. Normal. It was new for him just as much as it was for Starley and they went through it together. He wouldn’t have had it any other way, nor with anybody else. Sure there were people here are there he didn't hate as much as everyone else, but no one made him feel the way like Starley did. Even though they'd only known each other for three years, Mimic felt as if he had known the platypus for his whole life. He just felt that drawn towards him. 

“So what are you thinking about over there?” Starley looked down and took a deep breath. It was now or never. “Do you remember the deal we made a year ago?” Mimic paused and thought about it. 

_Deal? What deal? What was he talking ab-oh! Oh, that deal. Oh._

“Yes. Why do you bring it up all of a sudden?” 

_Not now. Please not now._

Starley stood up, pushing the chair back in the table and walked over to Mimic. “You said that I would stay until I got back on my feet. Well…I believe I’m back on them. I appreciate all the help you’ve so generously given me, I’m not sure how I can repay you. If I’ll ever be able to. Perhaps seeing me on my own will do for now. Thank you Mimic, I’m ready for what’s ahead of me.”

Mimic felt his heart dropped. It can’t be. He knew this day would come, but why did it have to be now? Why so soon? Of all the times he could do it, why now? Why? It wasn’t fair! He had begun to enjoy Starley’s company. At the time he took in Starley he was okay with their deal. But times change, people change. And in turn, so had he. He didn’t want Starley to leave. Not now, and probably not ever. He couldn’t explain it, but he _needed_ Starley by his side. It simply felt _right_. Even on his own during his missions he felt a hole in his heart from not being with him. He ached for Starley’s company, his presence, his voice, his body, his soul. He **craved** it. He **craved** him.His paranoia slowly crept and began to kick in. It was all happening all over again. Starting a new relationship only for that person to leave as suddenly as they showed up in his life. Breezie, Nack, so many people. Starley was just like everyone else. Wasn't he? He was going to throw him away and leave him to rot in his own despair. Had he meant any of the words he said? His thanks and gratitude? Had he only said because that was how society taught him to do? Was that the only kindness he’d ever receive? Just because of societal standards? Why did this keep happening? Wasn’t being him being Mimic punishment enough? Wasn’t the mental despair and self-sabotage he inflicted upon himself for years more than enough retribution for what he’s done? He supposed not.

Starley had noticed Mimic’s silence. How his tentacles curled, and his breathing hitched. He swore he say patches of his skin turn white, staring to form bandages. This wasn’t how he expected Mimic to react. “I promise to stay in touch and visit often, but I’ve overstayed my welcome,” he said turning over to walk away. Before he could even get a step out, Mimic grabbed his hand and held tight. “Please d-don’t go,” was all he could get out. He didn’t want to be alone again. Not again. Not ever again. 

Now, this absolutely caught Starley off guard. He figured Mimic would be disgruntled with the sudden news, but his tone had surprised him. It was soft and nearly broke as he spoke, almost a whimper. As if the façade of the cold emotionless assassin broke and showed another part of him. Lost and in need of someone’s affection. Mimic suddenly realized how much of this side slipped out. He couldn’t let Starley see him like this. If he were weak how would he protect him? How could he be strong if he could break so easily? Mimic let go of Starley’s wrist, the white had faded away, “What I mean is, one victory isn’t enough to prove you’re ready. You’re still in that high and that won’t last much longer. Besides, you still have much to learn.” 

Starley rubbed his wrist as he listened to Mimic. He did bring up a fair point. He still had the adrenaline running through him and the battle with badniks showed that he needed more work. He had only escaped because of those bombs. It was beginners’ luck, and next time he wouldn’t fare so well. But he couldn’t help but wonder why? Why that reaction? Suddenly Starley remembered that Mimic never had much company before him. Sure, he had “Doll,” but the being could only do so much. After all, it was a doll, sure it could be classified as a robot, but the fabric that covered its exoskeleton gave it the label of a doll.. He thought about Mimic’s words. He had been on his own for so long, and how now he had someone else to be around. Had Mimic grown used to having someone other than himself around? He had never shown these traits during the Empire, why now? Why with him? Starley looked over to Mimic as he began to rub one of his tentacles. “Besides, you’re not that bad of company,” he said looking down. 

Starley walked over to the couch where Mimic was sitting. He watched hoping he wasn’t stepping over his friend’s boundaries, but Mimic let him draw near. He sat down beside the octopus. He reached his hand out over to him, wanting to bring the same comfort he had always given him. Mimic watched Starley’s stop near him, waiting to see if it was okay. He removed his hands from the tentacle and took Starley’s hands. “My apologies, I should’ve talked with you about it sooner. It didn’t occur to me how you would feel about it,” Starley said. Mimic felt his stomach drop, it wasn’t Starley’s fault at all. He felt guilty about his outburst, he hadn’t meant to make him feel bad, and yet he did. “No, no it’s on me. I shouldn’t have been so rash,” he said. Starley pulled his hand away and leaned closer to Mimic, wrapping his arms around the octopus. “I’ll stay for as long as you need me to.” Mimic tensed as he felt himself be hugged.

So this was what vulnerability felt like? He hated it. His defenses were down and yet the feeling of a threat still loomed over his head. It was as if he was removing the sheets from Starley’s eyes. This tough, rigid assassin, letting himself be wrapped up by someone who he couldn’t understand. Why wasn’t he sickened by the sight of it? If this were anybody else, they would’ve had taken a hard punch to the gut, kneeling over in pain cursing him by now. But this wasn’t just anybody else, this was Starley Quinne. The man who made his heart stop and tentacles writhe with excitement. The man who he dug up on file after file just to get to know better. The one who he had tried so many times to sway over to him and him alone. The one he so badly wanted to call his one day and the other way around. He wanted Starley so badly it hurt. 

As much as he hated it, he loved it too. Starley didn't care. He didn't see Mimic as a weak or worthless but saw him as just him. Just someone who had to do what he could to survive. That's all he'd done. That's all he could do. He slowly eased himself into the hug, wrapped his arms around Starley, and pulled him down so that now they were lying on each other. This was much better, at least now Mimic felt he was protecting Starley. He smiled as they laid together, the moonlight shining through the windows. If this were how things could be between them, relaxing into one another, he would allow himself to be more vulnerable. 

Starley had a feeling there was more to this than Mimic just wanting company. Or the excuse of keeping “Doll” accompanied. But it didn’t matter. He was finally receiving the attention he had been starved from all his life. Finally, he was beginning to know what it felt like to truly be wanted by someone. For once to not feel like his existence burderned someone who he cared about. The feeling was exhilarating, he couldn’t get enough of it. And besides, Mimic wasn't half bad of a cuddler. If he would let this happen more then he’d be more than eager to stay, not like he wouldn’t want to otherwise. “I love you, and you being here,” muttered Mimic. Starley immediately perked up. Did Mimic say what he thought he said? “W-what?” he stammered out. “I said I love it here, t-the atmosphere! I don’t know what you heard but it wasn’t what you were thinking!” Mimic quickly integrated. “Not that I don’t want you here or anything.” Starley only nodded, laying back down on Mimic. 

Afterwards, the home’s ambiance had changed. Everything was still the same, but it felt so different. And yet, it wanted by both parties. The two embraced each other every morning and every night. If Mimic were home, the two were inseparable. Whether it’d be lying on the couch or sitting across each other during meals. They slowly went from referring to each other by name to pet names. Starley would call him Mimmy or Darling. Mimic called him Starshine or babe. But his favorite was to call Starley his princess. 

When they would lay together, Mimic loved to play with Starley’s hair, twirling it around his finger. He loved finding words that’d make Starley flustered until he’d buried himself into him. He loved the feeling of Starley’s fur bushing up against his neck. Starley loved the feeling of Mimic’s smooth wet skin when he’d lay his head on his chest, listening to the other man’s heartbeat. No words were needed when together. They loved each other’s company beyond comprehension. Mimic loved how he made Starley feel safe despite who he was. Starley loved how Mimic opened himself to him, in his own words he too felt safe around the platypus. For once they felt normal. Of course, they were still villains, ready to cause chaos if prompted. But behind closed doors, they had each other. Just pretending they were just civilians living out their life together. 

Even after everything the two weren’t ready to admit their feelings. Or rather, they were too afraid of how the other would respond. Mimic felt that he wasn’t the right one for Starley, just someone to help show the way to bigger and better things. To help him find "the one". The right one in his own words. He was the rebound guy after all, or so he made himself out to be. He was afraid Starley wouldn’t want to be with someone as impulsive as he was, especially given his past. Starley knew of Mimic’s issues and didn’t want to cause anymore to come. He knew of Mimic’s flings and hookups, and to an extent his past; he didn’t want to risk their friendship if Mimic wasn’t ready to commit. Until the two felt ready to confess what’s already known, they would just enjoy what they have.


	3. Episode 3: Crewdemption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starley feels somethings missing on his path of empowerment, he decides to rally up former troops of Eggman and create a team of his own. What will he do when they turn down the offer? When he meets a familiar jackal? A cloaked enchinda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna apologize for taking so long to write this chapter I've been brainstorming and redesigning my designs for the au. There's been a lot going on but I'm gonna keep on writing. Bad guys comes out in September and I'm so excited and nervous! I'm worried about the story but I'll have my au as a sort of alternative if Bad guys flops lol.
> 
> For those interested in the au I do have an ask/rp blog at: https://starleyquinne-au.tumblr.com

A few months after Starley decided to stay with Mimic, he felt ready to do his own set of missions. Starley didn’t want to intrude on Mimic’s missions, the type of work he did was more suited for him and him alone. Starley’s missions were more set on targeting items of high value (gems, weaponry, etc.). He’d spent the first portion of his missions sighting out his targets and following their patterns. Once there was an opportunity, he’d slip on through and take what was rightfully his. With his newfound gymnast skills and Warp Topaz, he was in and out. He had only done a few missions but so far everything was going swimmingly. What he didn’t know however was that Mimic was watching over him. While Starley would believe his friend was on a mission or just relaxing at home, he was right behind him. The paranoia of Starley making a rookie mistake and hurting the hairs on his head ate the octopus up. There were a few close calls, such as guards or other criminals trying to sneak up on the platypus, they were taken out immediately. Sure he can defend himself and he has, but what was a little harm some help from the sidelines?

After several missions and trading in his prizes with Mimic, Starley couldn’t help but feel something was missing. He didn’t know why. For his whole life he always worked alone. Whenever possible he avoided all work that pertained to working as a team. No one shared his ideas and dismissed him unless it benefited them. It wasn’t until he met his former team from Comet’s Psychology where he was encouraged to share his own ideas, even if the others had differing opinions. He sighed thinking about his old friends, they really tried to bring out the best in him. He remembered why he got on so well with them. All of them were able to relate and understand each other on a level that he had never felt before. They all shared his struggle of starting out low and afraid. He stirred his tea reminiscing the old memories, if only they could see their shining young Starline now. Once a proud member of the Empire, now a criminal; they’d most likely resent him.

As his mind slipped into the reminders of who he was before taking on the alias, “Starley Quinne'' and his time in the Empire he couldn’t help but think of the others before him. If Eggman was so willing to abuse someone he called a significant other, how was he treating the soldiers who worked for him, most likely to the same degree? He knew about the other lackeys but at the time thought of them as lowlifes forever leaving someone like the Doctor, how could they. He felt himself shake at the thought of how he acted under the influence of someone so malicious. As much as he wanted to take back every nasty word or thought he said about those who were critical of the Doctor working for him, there was nothing he could do. And that thought hurt more than any beating he received from his former partner.

But perhaps it wasn’t too late. If he was able to escape from the Doctor’s clutches and improve himself, maybe just maybe, he could do the same for the others. That was how he was going to make things right! He would create a crew from those betrayed by the Doctor, giving them a shot to start anew. This would be his way of apologizing for his past actions.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening and Mimic walking out, looking much more relaxed than earlier. Unlike Starley, he wasn’t a morning person. He’d wake up with disappointed and tired eyes, only smiling when he turned to see the platypus’ morning face. It wasn’t until after a long soak and getting ready did he feel better about the day. Starley watched as the octopus made his way into the kitchen, preparing himself some coffee. “Morning,” he said the machine began brewing. “Good morning darling,” Starley responded, feeling his face grow warm. Despite their nicknames not intending to have any other meaning besides being playful, he still wasn’t exactly used to it. Then again, affection wasn’t something Starley was well known in.

“Listen Mimic, I’ve been thinking and reflecting on issues lately.”

“Honestly, Stars, when aren’t you thinking?”

Starley chuckled at Mimic’s comment, he wasn’t wrong. “What I mean is that I’ve been contemplating on my time in the Empire, the way I behaved, how I acted. I want to apologize to how I treated you, I truly am sorry.” The octopus’ “ear'' tufts twitched in confusion. Where was this coming from? He replayed their interactions in his head and couldn’t think of an instance where Starley was anything but pleasant with him. Hell, the badniks were more spiteful to him. “Listen Stars, I uh- I can’t exactly accept an apology for something you didn’t do,” Mimic said, still processing what he heard. Starley sighed, “It’s just that…well, I often dismissed your advice to leave the Doctor. I can’t imagine how infuriating it was to be conversing with someone so delusional. I just-. “He paused as he felt Mimic’s hand on his shoulder. “What he put you through wasn’t your fault. Sure, you joined willingly but he puts on a face for those who come to him. He’s done it to everyone who’s worked for him, Starry. I don’t want you to keep blaming yourself for his actions. Nobody, especially you deserved what he put you through. All I hoped was for you to find someone who’d treat you the way you deserve to be.” Starley looked up at him, he didn’t know what to say, he was overwhelmed by the response. He didn’t hear Mimic muttering about how he hoped he was that someone better.

He watched as Mimic walked over to the coffee pot, pouring his drink, and sitting back down. “I couldn’t help but ponder over those who went through similar treatment. I know I’m not the only one who departed from the Empire, and I was considering creating a team of said individuals. Perhaps you could be the first member,” suggested Starley. Mimic felt his tentacles puff at the word team. He tightened his grip on the mug, Starley wasn’t seriously asking him, him of all people to be a part of a team? “Absolutely not,” he bluntly responded. “Why not?” Starley responded he had thought Mimic would be understanding about this. “It’s not that big of a-.” Starley stopped himself once he saw Mimic’s scowl. “It’s not what now?” he asked, gritting his teeth. Starley realized his mistake as he watched Mimic trying to control himself. He had known about the octopus’ former team, how he had betrayed them, and served the Empire shortly after. He didn’t know the extent of it, but considering how Mimic was somewhat mentally unstable, the betrayal must’ve been a wound still healing. “Nothing,” the platypus meekly responded. “That’s what I thought,” said the octopus in a disgruntled tone.

Mimic quietly sipped his coffee avoiding eye contact. Once he did look up, he noticed Starley’s face. Starley looked at the floor with shame in his eyes. Mimic knew he wasn’t trying to be malicious in asking, but Starley was the first person he really allowed himself to get close with. He wasn’t ready to lose that. He felt guilty hurting his feelings, just for asking an innocent question. Guilty, the concept was surreal to him. It wasn’t the first time he upset Starley, but the feeling was as raw as when he first felt it. If this was anyone else, they would've felt a swift jab to the gut and listened to his obscenities as they tried to recover from the blow. “Look, you and I both know why I don’t do teams. I won’t stop you in your pursuit, hell I’ll make it up to you by helping recruit members. But please understand why I will not be a part of it. Perhaps one day my feelings will change, but not today,” he said getting up and rubbing his dear’s hand. “Besides, I, Mimic, the prolific assassin wouldn’t want to be stealing new villain Starley Quinne’s thunder now. All of the attention should be on you.” He pressed his beak against the platypus’ cheek, hoping he didn’t upset him too badly. “I understand,” Starley responded leaning into the octopus’ gesture. “It wasn’t my intention to rub salt on that wound, I just trust you on this whole teamwork concept more than myself. I don’t know where I would’ve ended up without you.” Mimic smiled hearing those words, as he looked into those scarlet red eyes. He knew how his life would be without Starley, but it wasn’t a pleasant thought, he much preferred this. “So, who did you exactly have in mind recruiting,” Mimic asked slyly, elbowing Starley.

“An Anti Eggman group,” asked Scratch walking alongside Starley and Mimic. “No, it’s nothing like that,” the platypus said, pinching the bridge of his bill. There weren’t many on the list as most were either eliminated or simply disappeared. Those Starley was able to find were six former robotic lackeys and a relative of Eggman. His first stop was at Breezie’s new station, where three of the first robot lackeys were; Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts. “What we’re working on is our reputation, proving to the Doctor that he’s not a necessity in our rise to power.” “Right, an Anti-Eggman group,” Scratch and Grounder said in unison, the teal robot trailing along not too far from his friend. Starley was about to say yet again, that no, that’s not what this was, but stopped when Mimic placed his hand on his shoulder. “What I’m trying to convey is that we’re not doing this because of hero logistics, it’s more on the lines of getting revenge on what he put us through. Wouldn’t you want to give him a piece of your mind?” “Giving them a mind is far too generous,” Mimic muttered, taking out the lollipop he'd be eating throughout the visit.

They were nearing Breezie’s office, the two robots spotted Coconuts and went over to him. Starley fiddled with his hands as he watched them huddle over, speaking in hushed whispers. It felt like an eternity before the trio had an answer. “Thanks, but no thanks, things are rather good here,” Coconuts said, Scratch and Grounder nodding in agreement. Starley looked over at Mimic in shock, the octopus shrugging in response, sucker in his mouth. “Are you sure we can’t change your minds,” asked Starley. “We’re sure,” said Scratch. Mimic took Starley’s arm, leading him out of the building, “We should get going now.” The robots watched as two men walked away. “T-thank you for your business,” Starley said as he was ushered out. “W-wait,” yelled Grounder, seeing that the two stopped. “We almost forgot to interview you twos! There’s been rumors that you guys are dating. Is this true?” Mimic scowled at them as his face flushed to a bright blue, shouting that it wasn’t like that as he left the building.

“Strange, I figured they’d jump at the offer,” Starley said, brushing his arm as they walked downtown. “Well, Breezie got to them before us,” Mimic responded, he twirled the candy across his tongue. The bright blue candy turned his already azure tongue into a deeper shade. “At least they seem to be doing better.” Starley nodding in agreement. The two walked through the city, watching as people went on about their day without a care in the world. He and Mimic had a completely different look during the Empire so eyes weren't on them. They both had the same wish, the desire to live, normally. Mimic never had the opportunity to live life that way, and Starley took his old ordinary life for granted. But there wasn’t much they could do now; this was the closest they would ever reach to it.

“Who’s next,” Mimic chirped up, popping the lolly from his mouth. “O-oh! I wasn’t able to obtain too much information on him, but the name is Sniv-” “No.” Mimic said coldly. Starley didn’t even question why, not wanting another incident like from earlier. “Is there anybody else left,” the octopus asked again. Starley knew this was tiring Mimic, but there were three people left. “The only ones left are another trio, two robots, and some sort of alien?” The tufts on Mimic’s head rose, “The robots wouldn’t happen to be silver and gold?” Starley pondered it for a minute, “They are.” “Oh, I’ve seen them around,” Mimic said. “It’s pointless to ask.” Starley nodded, sighing in defeat.

Back home the two sat together on the couch, the platypus laying beside his octopus companion. “I don’t understand, they were all, pardon my language, “fucked over” by the Doctor. And yet, they don’t want revenge. Perhaps I’m doing something wrong,” Starley said. Mimic played other mobian’s ponytail, running his fingers through and twirling it. “It’s not you Stars, they’ve just simply moved past that point in their life,” he said. “Besides crews are overrated, there’s plenty of villains who work alone.” Starley looked up at Mimic, “This is different. I want to give these people a second chance.” Mimic sighed, “Maybe this is their second chance.” The platypus nodded and focused his gaze on the floor. Mimic knew Starley was having trouble understanding why they wouldn’t want revenge. Sure, the best form of it is to move on and be a better person, but that was no fun. Mimic didn’t agree with how society expects those who were hurt to just get over it. How they’re forced to accept what happened to them while the other party gets to walk away unscathed.

_“That’s rich coming from you, just look at what you’ve done. You have no right to act morally superior,”_ he thought to himself. He continued playing with Starley’s hair as he thought of what to do next. “Don’t feel sorry for yourself now. C’mon now I know a place that helps me when I’m stumped.” Starley sat up and smiled, “Just lead the way and I’ll follow.”

Night fell and the moon shone along with the bright lights of the local dive bar. Attendees drank and mingled around with each other, laughing away the stresses of the daylight, and partying away in the moonlight. The two sat in a tucked away area of the bar. Starley stirred his gin, taking in its ambiance. The lights distracted you from how much of a shack it was, everyone was clearly here to drink away their troubles. The only redeeming quality of the place was a small stage at the right corner of the bar. Mimic swirled his drink, he always was paranoid. He dunked this time a red lollipop into the liquor savoring the sweet boozy taste. “How does this exactly help?” Starley asked. “That’s right, Stars rarely drinks, let alone leaves the house. I’d give anything to have the first bit,” the octopus thought stirring his drink with the sugary sweet. “Well it clears my head and that’s what’s important,” he said after finishing his drink and went back to the candy. Starley rolled his eyes as he nursed his alcoholic beverage.

Starley looked over the stage and saw a young woman decked in punk attire and brightly colored messy hair walk down the stage and gather the building’s attention. Most turned their heads over, stopping their conversations. He listened as she talked about tonight’s entertainment, he chuckled hoping it would be better than the place itself. The lights dimmed, almost going out for a moment. The spotlight shone brightly as a young jackal walked out on stage. The young mobian wore soft clothing, a long baggy scarf, a cloth jacket with the sleeves rolled at the wrist, and baggy pants. All were varying hues of green. Complimenting the green color scheme was a light pink shirt and golden earrings. His hair was white as snow and stopped at the shoulders. The right side of his face was covered by thick dreads. “He definitely didn’t fit the appearance for this place,” Starley thought, and others agreed. At least some decency to keep it to themselves, while some spoke loud enough for the jackal to hear.

Despite the words the young man cleared his throat, grabbing the mic as the music played. His voice was enticing, so soft-spoken, yet held its ground. Some were even surprised by this. _"Suppose they weren’t used to music that you could hear,”_ Starley thought to himself.

But something didn’t sit right with him, nor with Mimic. The platypus could tell the voice was a front, the way the jackal at times got into the music he would get loud but his voice would return to the softness. He couldn’t help but pick out the minor details, that was who he was. He was always analyzing and paying attention to people and their language, spoken or not. Mimic was the same, this wasn’t what was bothering him. He could care less if some brute wanted to play a soft persona. But there was something about this man, it was as if they had met before.

“I never knew you were into these sorts of melodies,” Starley said, stopping the octopus’ train of thought. “N-no, well y-, Stars how well did you know of Eggman’s lackeys?” Starley was surprised by the question. “I um, I met a few here and there. I’ve talked with them, but you were the one I was closest to. Why do you ask?” Mimic shifted closer to him, pulling the lolly out and speaking in a hushed tone. “He just looks familiar, like really familiar. I just can’t remember where I’ve seen him.” “Maybe he’s one of your many hookups,” Starley cracked up. The octopus shook his head, two of the tentacles rubbing the temple of his head. The suckers made light popping noises as they made and broke contact with him. “I’ve seen him before; I know I have. Canine features, black fur, white hair. It’s a jackal for sure. I just can’t recall.” The minute he said jackal the color drained from Starley’s face. He met many mobians before, multiples of the same species, but he only recalled seeing a jackal once. The Empire. Was Mimic saying this was? No, he couldn’t. There was no way that he, that man was _Infinite._

The taller mobian leaned over to the shorter man. “Are you talking about,” Starline softened his voice, “Infinite?” He watched as Mimic’s eyes widened, finally remembering where he’d seen him. “I was getting there, but yeah, him.” The two watched as Infinite moved across the stage, so gentle, so graceful. They played the memories of him, violently moving across the sky. The way he thrashed at the rebels, obliterating them. They never stood a chance. So much anger, so much rage. He played a good façade, almost fooling the shapeshifting assassin and young former psychologist. “I think we should include him in the crew,” Starley suggested. Mimic shook his head, “I already told you, crews are overrated.” “And I’m telling you,” Starley said, poking Mimic’s chest. The octopus rolled his eyes, his friend had no idea how much this to him doing was a privilege. Maybe he did and he was just taking advantage of it, who knows? “He’s been up for only a couple minutes and I can already sense he’s hiding something. Not his past, he’s suppressing his emotions. This whole façade is most likely an attempt to move on, but it’s not enough. He wants to strike again, I know it. He’s stifling it, but we both know he wants it.” 

Mimic fiddled with his treat, “Shouldn’t that be enough of a reason to leave him alone?” “Not exactly. At some point, he’ll break down and act out all of those urges he’d been holding back. He's bottling himself and eventually, he’s going to crack. And with that ruby, there’ll be hell to pay.” Mimic looked down towards the floor, he was quite familiar with that department. Starley sighed, “It’s been what, two years since the war ended? Now he was gone for a whole year, maybe a year and a half, I trust he’s in better control of his powers.” He placed his hand on Mimic’s shoulder, “The whole concept of this is to help those like Infinite out, won’t you give him a chance?” Mimic smiled, he knew people sure, but Star was the one with a degree for this. “Fine, but how do you exactly plan on roping him in?” Starley smiled as he heard applause, the jackal thanking everyone as he walked off the stage and out of the building. “Just follow my lead,” he said as the two went out the opposite exit.

Infinite leaned against the wall and rubbed his head. He shed the scarf, allowing the ruby to breathe. Keeping the gem under such thick cloth, for a long period of time made it difficult to breathe. It was hard to keep the gem open but also keeping up with his persona. All he needed was a breather, a minute to himself, then he could go home and pretend he was just a normal mobian. This was cut short as he heard footsteps, he threw the scarf back on hoping no one noticed him. He saw Starley walking over towards him, he took a few steps back, keeping his distance. “I saw your show tonight, I have to say it was delightful.” Infinite’s ears perked up, “O-oh thank, thank you! I- I just moved here a while ago and s-singing’s been a hobby ever since I was a pup.” Starley smiled, he wondered how long he had worked on that backstory. “Your voice is enchanting, a rarity from what I’ve seen.” Infinite felt his face get warm, “O-oh me? M-my voice isn’t a-anything special. I’m just your average Joe, j-just enjoying some song.” He grabbed his tail and began to rub it. “Oh, don’t be so humble, you are rather special,” the platypus chuckled. “Although I must ask if you’ll indulge me of course. Would Infinite happen to ring a bell?” Even though the jackal tried to cover it up, Starley could still see his eye widen and tail drop. “I-Infinite? Oh no no no! I mean, I know him, not know know him. I know the name, n-not the man.” He stepped away and looked up, seeing a ladder. A way out! His tail quietly sneaking over to it. “I-I do hope you find your guy, but sadly I-I can’t help you. Have a g-great night,” he said.

Starley noticed the tail and immediately ran over to the jackal. Infinite pulled the ladder down and began climbing. By the time Starley reached the ladder, Infinite was a quarter way up the fire escape. That didn’t matter, he ran up the stairs to keep up with the jackal. Mimic watched the whole conversation, he finished the sucker in a few hasty bites and followed after, using his tentacles to climb the railing. When they reached the rooftop, they continued the pursuit, watching as the canine used his tail to boost himself over to the next rooftop. Normally this would discourage pursuers as most wouldn’t be able to keep with him, but not Starley. He smiled as a green glow began to grow, “Two can play that game,” he said. “You mean three right,” Mimic chuckled as the two went through portal after portal. “Yes, but you’re my little surprise,” said Starley. He watched as they drew their distance and he opened a portal to Infinite, leading him right over to them. The jackal fell through the portal and was greeted by a barrage of tentacles, restraining the jackal. He squirmed in a feeble attempt to break free. He stopped as he realized he couldn’t escape; he knew he was done for. He dropped his head to the floor as he heard the familiar footsteps inching over to him, “Greetings Infinite. It’s been far too long,” Starley said smiling. 

“W-what do you want,” the jackal cried out. There it was, that smooth, deep loud voice. “If it’s a bounty you’re after then good luck! No one’s looking for me! They stopped forever ago!” he said with a laugh. “I know,” said a familiar raspy voice. He looked to see Mimic dusting himself off, “By the way you’re welcome for that,” he said. Infinite tilted his head. “Wait, so you’re not after money? W-well what do you want from me?” Starley pushed his hair back, “Your cooperation.” “You may not know me, but I’m Starley Quinne. I joined the Empire around when the war started. I no longer serve them, but I feel things between the Doctor, and I are…unresolved. I’m building a team of those who were wronged by him and want retribution. I know of your history and believe you’d make a valuable contribution. What do you say?” He turned his back away from the jackal. Worst case he’d say no, but he was partly expecting it.

“I’m in.”

Starley and Mimic looked over in surprise. “What did you say,” they asked in unison. “I said I’m in,” the jackal spoke up louder this time. “Look, I’ve been trying to move away from the whole thing. People still haven’t forgiven me; I don’t blame them. I have blood on my hands, buckets, and buckets full.” “More like an ocean full,” Mimic interrupted. Starley groaned in annoyance. “No, he’s right, I fucked up. That doesn’t even come close to what I’ve done. I was lied to, manipulated into joining, but that’s no excuse. I wanted to move past it like people say to do, but I-I can’t. They say the best revenge is to live a happier life, but what good does that do if he’s still out there? He’s just going to find another poor soul and abuse them too. He, he needs to pay.” Mimic looked over to Starley, Starley nodded, and Mimic slowly released Infinite from his kraken like grasp. Infinite got up and stumbled over to the two men. “I just have one condition.” Starley nodded at him. “I have two old friends, they’re mercs. Rough and Tumble. They too were screwed over by the Doctor and they’re stuck in prison. I haven’t been able to get them out, recovering from the Phantom Ruby and avoiding the public. They’ll be a good addition to the team; their explosives are like no other.” Starley now looked over to Mimic and he nodded. He shook the jackal’s hand, “Alright, that makes three new members now.”

“Better make that four,” said a voice. The three turned over to a shady figure. As the being inched closer and closer, they could make out details. They could see that the being was an echidna. But unlike others, this fur was white, mangled up fur with gold shimmering rings decorating the dreads. He had a gold diamond marking on his forehead. His eyes were black like Mimic’s, but the irises were a bright red and yellow, making his eyes look like a target. The contrast in color made it look like they were glowing. He sported glasses of a similar style to Starley, instead of orange they were purple. The man looked like he hadn’t slept in ages. They kept their distance from him. The echidna cleared his throat, “Allow me to introduce myself. I am Doctor Finitevus. I couldn’t help but follow your pursuit, and your little speech. How could I not want to join?” His words didn’t help to clear the distance, the group huddled to each other. 

“What do you two think,” the jackal asked.

“I’m not sure, I don’t like the way those eyes are staring,” said the octopus.

“But they’re like your eyes,” replied the jackal.

“What’s your history with the Doctor,” Starley piped up, making eye contact with the white echidna. He pulled out a ring and began to fiddle with it. “Well he’s helped me with a conquest or two, but eventually I saw through the Doctor’s image. The effect he’s had on the world, on society. I may have committed acts some may consider, “immoral” but wouldn’t you agree that he’s the lowest of the low?” He slowly made his way over to them, “It’s just that, well he eliminated your squad, your family. Made you into his little plaything of destruction,” he said looking directly at Infinite. The jackal felt his fur puff up from Finitevus’ demeanor. The Doctor turned his attention to Mimic, “And you. You joined willingly. You betrayed your team for him, but that doesn’t matter now does it? He conned you out of what you deserved and for what? Because sea mobians don’t have respect for themselves? How they’re easier to trick than the densest of us land residers?” Mimic looked away from him, sure he betrayed them but that didn’t mean he was on broad with the Doctor’s plans. It was hell working for him. “And lastly,” Finitevus said, only feet away from the former fanatic of the Doctor. “You’ve only recently left the Empire. If I recall, weren't you his lover? I do wonder how much pain he put you through. He treats his lackeys with such disregard, was it any different for you?” Starley took a deep breath remembering all of what Eggman put you through, “It was worse.” 

“I have my own plans for the Doctor but if you allow me to join, I’ll help you with your little scheme,” the echidna said, bowing slightly to the platypus. “And not because I need help building my reputation,” he muttered. Admittedly Starley was hesitant in adding him to the crew, he turned back looking at Infinite and Mimic. They were all similar levels of evil; war criminals, assassins, thieves, and deceivers. It’d be hypocritical to not allow Finitevus in with him. He was a scientist who became demented after an accident. He’d seen villains do much worse. Not to mention, he did have qualms with Eggman. Starley then turned back facing Finitevus, “We accept your alliance. I do have rules, however.” The cloaked being grinned, “What is a world without rules?” 

“Absolutely no possessing of any kind. I heard about your past project.”

Finitevus laughed, “I’d only do it to my enemies.”

Starley rolled his eyes, “No experimenting, we’d rather keep our entrails intact.”

Finitevus smirked as he cupped Starley’s chin, “You’re far too fetching to be cut open anyways,” 

Mimic grabbed Infinite’s tail and gave a tight grip, suppressing his snarls. This man wasn’t even a part of the team and he was already stepping over lines one shouldn't be near. Infinite yelped as he felt the hairs on his tail about to be ripped off. He looked up and noticed how the right side of the octopus' face was beginning to form bandages. Was he...“H-hey Eta-Mimic you’re hurting me,” the jackal whispered. Infinite’s plea interrupted the octopus’ seeping rage. Mimic let go, shifting back and apologizing, Infinite nodded and rubbed his tail. He looked up and saw that Finitevus no longer had his hands on Starley. His Starley.

“Do we have a deal?” Starley said, extending his hand out. He gave Finitevus a soft smile, the other man gave a sly grin, “Deal.” He took Starley’s hand, shaking in agreement. “What now Quinne,” he asked. Starley looked up at the sky, he stared upon the glimmering stars and beaming moon. “We collect our remaining members,” Starley said, creating a portal from the city to a nearby prison, he glanced over at his team, all nodding in agreement. They all jumped through the portal, ready for the attack.

“767 days,” said the teal skunk, making another tally mark on the wall. He shifted his gaze over to the much taller, cream-colored skunk. “It’s not so bad here Rough,” the other skunk said. Rough gave him a look in which he knew he was wrong, it was awful here. But what could they do? “Hey Tumble, you still think Finny’s coming for us,” said Rough, fiddling with the chalk he used to mark the walls. Tumble’s ears dropped, he didn’t want to say he still had hope for the jackal. They were friends, well as friendly as two mercs of different affiliations get. They saved him trouble, now where was he for them? Their thoughts of resentment were interrupted as alarms and sirens blared. They ran to the barred door and witnessed the chaos of the prison. The prisoners rioted and fought amongst each other and the guards. They didn’t notice the door to their cell being opened and were greeted by Starley. “Hello gentlemen,” he spoke. The two skunks leaned over to see Finitevus warping guards into each other and other prisoners, Infinite watching from the corner, his sword drawn out. “Hey Finn,” yelled Tumble. The jackal’s ears perked up and turned his head, “H-hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I had to get some reinforcements!” Mimic rushed over back into the group, shifting from a prison guard to his normal form. “We were never here,” he said. “Let’s move,” shouted Starley, creating a portal leading out of the prison. 

The now larger team leaped through the portal, back to the city, and back to Mimic’s quarters. As they made their way through each portal the platypus couldn’t help but laugh. It was like old times, his old team. Only now instead of analyzing diagnoses of patients or sending referrals, they were wreaking havoc, spreading the message of the newfound group. For once he was in control, this was his team. Team Topaz.


	4. Episode 4: Nemesis Scout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some comments knocking down his work Starley decides to seek out a nemesis, what will he do when a young fox steps to the plate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to quickly apologize for the long wait, fight scenes are new for me and I kept putting it off due to having difficulty writing it down! Not mention I've been working on future chapters and au designs. I'm gonna do my best to get chapter 5 out before Bad Guys comes out. If the series flops then at least you'll always have me lol. But yeah I'm stoked for the miniseries!

Night had fallen, the sky was pitch black. The sliver of the moon barely shone down on Station Square, but Mimic could make out the city lights shimmering. Despite being distances away, he could still hear its bustling life. In the years he spent alone he learned to tune it out and focus on what mattered. The sounds of the ocean, the soothing melodies of the waves washing up against the shore. How her song rose to a crescendo when the waves would crash among the rocks. 

Mimic sat out by the deck; it was nearing midnight. Starley should’ve been back by now. His tentacles slithered in anxiety. Of course, he was confident Starley could handle himself, hell he trusted Infinite to keep Starley safe. However, in secret, he disliked the crew. Sure, they were an interesting set of individuals, but they kept him from watching and keeping his Starley safe. He could attempt to, but that echidna kept him from doing otherwise. That shady doctor seemed to have eyes from every angle. He didn’t want Starley finding out that side of him. Not now, not ever. For now, he kept himself grounded with the taste of bitter coffee and saltwater splashing against his skin. 

His tufts flicked when he heard footsteps and turned back to the house. The lights were now on and he heard voices. The loud laughter of the new members and the familiar voice of Quinne calling his name. All the worry that had built up washed away in an instant. He sighed in relief, walking back into the house. As he made his way up the deck, he looked upon everyone inside. Rough and Tumble were in the kitchen talking amongst themselves, Infinite idly standing by the two joining their conversation, Finitevus propped up a chair and slumped his head on the table, and Starley…Starley smiled so brightly his body beaming with joy. Once inside, Starley went up towards him, taking a hold of his hands. “Oh, you should’ve been there,” the platypus said. “This was one of my best missions yet!” The octopus didn’t respond but instead looked upon the soft white platypus. He noticed how the other man’s tail wagged with such joy. He grinned softly, he wouldn’t admit it but it was adorable. He then took a full look at Starley and noticed it. Starley now sported shimmering trinkets on his wrists and neck. The different colored gems sparkled in the house light, gold, and silver chains glimmering among them. “Treasure hunting? Stars everyone and their grandmother is a treasure hunter these days,” Mimic chuckled. “Perhaps so, but regardless we were successful tonight,” Starley responded. “I apologize for being so late, I got you a little something,” he said pulling out a pendant from his pocket. Mimic took a hold of it and began to inspect the ornament. A silver chain and silver plating held moonstone. The teardrop-shaped gem was of a light blue hue, but in the light glistened a multitude of colors. He held the gem up to the light and watched the rainbow lights dance with the movements his hand made. Truth be told he loved it dearly. Mimic had never exactly received gifts before, not as well thought out as this. Sure, there were the Diamond Cutters but not even they knew him as well as Starley did. They had once discussed gemstones and he had brought up how pretty moonstones were, not thinking much of it. He knew Starley’s favorite gem was Sardonyx but remembering his favorite was heartwarming. 

But Mimic wasn’t the type to outwardly display his affection, he liked to express it nonverbally. After all, actions spoke louder than words. “It’s cool, I guess. Thanks, Starshine,” he said gently placing the gem in his pocket. “I know you like it,” Starley teased, putting his treasures away. “It’s whatever,” he replied trying to suppress the warm feeling in his chest. The platypus patted his head gently and smiled, if they were alone, he would’ve pulled Starley to the couch and embraced him. Tracing circles on his chest and gazing into those ruby red eyes. His tentacles wrapping around his dear Starley, reassuring his safety. For now, this would have to do. “You know with my missions from months back and this past week, people must surely be talking about me,” the platypus exclaimed. As if summoned, “Doll” floated from the hallway and into the living room, holding a laptop. “They are, but I don’t think you’ll like what they have to say,” he said, the child-like voice glitching as he spoke, looking at Starley with sad blue eyes, the gemmed antenna drooped down as if they were a pair of ears. “Let me see,” Starley said raising a brow. He placed the laptop on the counter and booted it up, everyone began crowding around him as the screen loaded and opened several different tabs. He looked through every tab, his once pleased mood now turning sour. People were talking about him but were ignoring everything he had been doing now. All it was about Eggman. He and Eggman’s relationship this and that, how he was much better when he was his “assistant.” Mimic even saw someone comment that he and Stars may be together, but he’ll always belong to Eggman. Before he could reach out and slam the laptop shut, Starley did it for him. The platypus loudly huffed and rubbed his temples, “Of course, how could I have forgotten about those sets of individuals.” While the majority were against him and the Doctor’s relationship for obvious reasons, there was a particular crowd that adored it. Before he loved the “validation”, now he just wanted to shrivel up remembering those days. “If it helps,” the black and white jackal interjected. “People still say a lot of horrible things about me…although it’s justified,” he gloomfully said. His ears drooped realizing how their situations weren’t comparable. 

“Stars it doesn’t matter what they thi-,” Mimic said attempting to comfort Starley, but he was interrupted. 

“YES, IT DOES,” Starley shouted slamming his hand on the counter. “People looked down at me years ago and they still do now!” 

The mood immediately dropped as everyone watched the platypus shake in a mix of fury and despair. It wasn’t fair. He worked hard to get away from the title as the Doctor’s plaything, but it seemed as if it left him. Didn’t anything he worked for mattered? Were people always going to think of him like that? Were they were going to see him as a threat? Did his team think of like that? What was a man to do?

Then a devious grin began to form on the platypus’ face. “The problem is that I’ve been committing low-level crimes, no one’s trying to stop me. I need a nemesis. I need that hedgehog!” The fox doll’s head tilted, “Do you?” He got up from his seat, “Yes! I’ll have to fight Sonic. If Sonic perceives me as a threat, then everyone else will!” “If I may,” Mimic cut in. “You don’t exactly need Sonic. I mean you’ve fought him already. I think he already sees you as a threat.” “Ah but that was when I was working for the Doctor! Now I’m on own,” Starley quickly responded. “Besides Sonic’s all of your worst enemies.” 

“Actually, my worst enemy is Whisper and her little rube,” commented Mimic.

“I absolutely loathe that little guardian Knuckles,” Fintievus grumbled.

“Mine was Shadow, but we patched things up… but I can't say we're friends,” Infinite replied, his tail slowly moving from side to side.

“We just hate everyone,” Rough and Tumble responded in unison.

Starley rolled his eyes, “My point is that you’ve all fought Sonic. If any of you were to create conflict, people are terrified of you.” “Might help with that we’ve all caused fatalities,” the echidna added. “Actually, we’ve only maimed,” the cream skunk quickly responded to the rugged doctor. “I will make Sonic my enemy, make him afraid of me. And I know just how to do it,” Starley said in a low voice. 

The next day the city was in chaos. Laughter arose from the crew as they created mayhem throughout. The goal was to not only use everyone’s past statuses to create panic. From Infinite’s war crimes, Finitevus’ blood rage through cities, and Rough and Tumble’s mindless violence made the perfect recipe for disaster. Among the ruckus, Starley created portals which lead those who dared to stop him into the middle of the crossfires. He laughed at what he created. Too many missions were spent in precise order, it was time to distill havoc. “Come out hedgehog,” Starley called out. “Come and save your city.”

He cackled before being knocked out by a sudden blast of force. Most would’ve groaned about the pain of being slammed down so harshly. Unfortunately, past experiences made him immune to it. He just chuckled as he picked himself back up, “Finally, the moment we’ve all been waiting for.” The crew stopped their rampage and looked in Starley’s direction, eager to see their old enemy. But instead of the spiky blue hero, their eyes gazed upon a young flying orange fox. Starley’s demeanor went from sinister eagerness to annoyance. 

“Tails? What are you doing here? Where’s Sonic,” he yelled out, hardly hiding his disappointment. The fox’s ears fell in shock. This wasn’t the first time he’d gotten that question and tone, but after everything, he’s done it still stung. But he kept a strong face and pressed on. “Sonic’s helping the others rebuild cities damaged from the war,” he said. Starley blinked with surprise, was there places still in ruins after the war? Station Square held up so well he didn’t even think about anywhere else. To him meant if his friends or family weren’t in danger it didn’t matter what happened to others. He shook his head not wanting to think about it any longer, he was about to speak up before Rough started yelling at Tails. “Listen up tyke, we only made this mess ‘cause we wanted Sonic!” “Yeah,” Tumble spoke up. “Why don’t you go back to your little toys?” The twin skunks laughed and high fived each other for their comebacks. The boy’s face grew red with annoyance, “I-I’m just as good as Sonic!” Finitevus groaned pulling out a warp ring, “Call me when it gets interesting,” he said before heading back home. 

The fox slowly made his way back on the ground, ears drooped. Again this wasn’t the first time he dealt with this but it still hurt. He jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “It’s nothing personal,” Starley said. “I’d just feel so guilty fighting someone twice my junior.” Tails pushed the platypus’s hand away and turned to face him. “Calling you twenty-six is awfully generous, if anything you’re like three or four times my senior,” he said immediately regretting the insult. Even he thought it was too harsh. Starley gasped in offense, Rough and Tumble couldn’t help but let out a snort. Regardless he took a deep breath before collecting himself, bringing his right hand up and whistling. Tails was confused before turning back to see a jackal pounce with a sword in hand. As soon as he saw the weapon he jumped away before it could strike him. Afterwards, he looked back and noticed that Infinite missed intentionally, to scare him. He watched as a portal was created the skunk brothers laughing as they entered through. Infinite looked back at the scene before jumping in. As for Starley, he made eye contact with the fox child, staring sharply at him, “Tell Sonic I’m coming for him.” Tails watched as Starley made his way through the portal and it closing. He got up and flew away, planning the next possible meeting. He’d make sure Starley viewed him as much of a challenge as Sonic.

“And then none other than that child shows up,” Starley groaned emphasizing the word child. Since they returned him Starley spent the time ranting about his failed attempt to get Sonic’s attention. Mimic silently listened as he sipped his coffee but decided to interject. “You know Tails isn’t as bad as you’re making it out to be,” he said. “He may not be the best fighter but he’s capable in other aspects.” As soon as Starley mentioned Tails he knew the route it was going down. He and Tails didn’t exactly meet but he’s seen how people have treated him. Either mocking him for his age or his unique genetics, he was glad Starley was groaning about the former. Although he heard Tumble grumble about the child’s twin tails, then again it was more of a jealously rather than out of maliciousness. He not only saw the parallels of their talents but also how they were perceived but based on how much Starley wanted Sonic it was going to take a while for him to notice. “Yes, yes Tails has a few creations I commend but I still want Sonic! Not a child,” Starley said. “Isn’t Sonic a child,” Mimic asked tilting his head. “To us, yes, but you understand what I mean,” replied Starley. Mimic stared blankly, Starley was a smart man but he moments where he lacked self-awareness. “Sure,” he said. 

“If Eggman viewed Tails as a threat then "Doll" wouldn’t have been,” the platypus paused looking at the doppelganger doll from top to bottom, “…that.” The gem protruding from the doll’s head shot up. his eyes flashed red, “I was a beta design,” he yelled, the glitching intensified. "Besides, are you gonna use Eggman’s judgment as fact,” Mimic said in a questioning tone. He did have a point. Even if "Doll" wasn't cared for by the Doctor, Mimic sure took care of him. He fixed the being's stitching and gave him patterns similar to his counterpart. As the robotics Mimic was able to not only enhance the spyware but also add in other mechanics that made him capable of fighting. Not to mention the voice box, even if it needed some work. He even fashioned his old cloak for "Doll" to wear, whether it was a gift or request Starley didn't know. But he had just assumed this was additional security to the home. Starley realized the mistake he made. Eggman only put a higher value on the metal duplicate of the hedgehog as it supposedly was his prized creation. “I apologize for the…comparison,” he said. “Doll” giggled, “is fine,” he said. 

Starley paced around the room thinking of his next move. Maybe he could move away from Sonic onto another highly praised figure? But who? There was Miss Rose, leader of the Resistance, and the one who kept team morale high. He didn’t recall her having a nemesis of her own. But he remembered Sonic didn’t show up to the fight because of him helping fallen cities. If that was the case, then she’d be out chaos knows where. Knuckles? No, their styles clashed, and he didn’t have a use for the Master Emerald. Besides, he was Finitevus’ enemy. Silver? Blaze? They only showed up when the world was in dire, visions of a forsaken future or a call from the unknown. Tangle? Whisper? No, they were Mimic’s enemies. The more members he thought the more reasons why it wouldn’t work came through. He groaned out as he plopped on the couch next to the assassin. Mimic patted his head in reassurance, “You’ll find an enemy in time. You’ll see.” Starline moved away, “I don’t have time.” Mimic knew this wasn’t true, but to Starley, too much time had passed. He heard Starley chuckling, “You have a plan," Mimic asked tilting his head. “I do,” Starley replied. “I do.”

He spent the next week calculating a plan that benefitted him and Tails both, mostly him of course. He decided if Tails wants to believe he’s as strong as Sonic then he’ll run a test. All Tails would have to do is take out him and his crew. Of course, all at once would end too quickly, he had an order to run through. Rough and Tumble, Infinite, Finitevus, and finally himself. He’d be allowing Tails to prove himself, Starley would prove himself a threat. If he won, then he’d prove his point to Tails and go back to hunting for Sonic. If Tails won then Starley would be wrong but heavily impressed. Either way, he knew Sonic would come to Tails’ rescue and he’d have a battle of a lifetime with the Blue Blur. In the end, Starley would have his nemesis.

The next day Starley set out to put his plan into fruition. He and his set their sights on Tails. Infinite created a distraction, a poor defenseless citizen asking for help. Leading him away from the others to save this “person.” When no one was there he tried to escape realizing he just walked into a trap, but it was too late. As he flew back to escape Rough and Tumble got a hold of the fox, knocking him out in the process. They grabbed him, placed him in a cloth bag, and escaped the scene.

The crew made their way inside a dark building. “Are you sure this’ll work,” Infinite asked. “Swimmingly,” Starley replied. Finitevus grumbled as he followed everyone. “I think I’ll sit this one out, I’m not wasting my energy on this,” he said. Starley turned back and just sighed. “You know being here means you got to play a part,” he responded. “I know,” the echidna said. “In time when my abilities are needed, I will join in. Besides, I’d much rather see this train wreck unfold.” Starley only groaned in response. Was he always this much of a pain? 

Suddenly he heard faint groans of the young boy, he was starting to wake up. “Places everyone,” the platypus shouted. The two skunks went to one side of the room while the others stayed on the opposing side. The jackal and echidna went over to a nearby bench and watched as Starley tossed down the bag with the now awake and struggling fox. He didn’t even get a moment to process where he was before he heard Starley. He turned over to the voice, trying to adjust to the darkness. Tails could barely get a word out before Starley interrupted him, “You’re most likely wondering where you are and what’s going on. You don’t need to worry; I am here to help you.” The child’s tails shifted in suspicion of the situation, “Why? Don’t you want Sonic,” he asked. Starley cleared his throat and began to walk around the fox. “Well first off, I want to apologize for our little encounter. I realize now that I judged you unfairly. I’m here to offer you that chance, a test you could say.” “What kind of test,” Tails replied, eyes adjusted to the dark. Starley chuckled, “Oh a simple one, one that’ll truly showcase your capabilities. All you need to do is defeat my crew and me. If you fail, then I will continue my hunt for Sonic.” “And if I pass,” Tails interrupted. “I was getting there,” Starley said clearing his throat again. “If you pass then you would have not only proven me wrong but show others how they’ve underestimated you.” The child picked himself up, his tails shifted once more, but now in thought. Something wasn’t right about this, but there wasn’t much he could do. If he ran, they’d surely follow him, and if caught could face worse than what was going on now. He thought about his own adventures, he was always confident in himself, sometimes people like Starley’s crew chipped at that. But he knew he was capable, he even saved Station Square on his own before. How much harder could this be? “Alright, I’ll do your test,” He said standing his ground. Starley smiled at him, “I knew you would.”

“Oh, there’s one more thing I must mention,” he said, pulling his staff out and giving the floor a couple of bangs. Before Tails could question what he meant he was blinded by a white light. He covered his eyes from the sudden illumination, slowly opening them bit by bit. Once he could finally see, his eyes widen and Starley could swear some color left his face. What was in front of him was a live audience. People talking amongst themselves, some of them talking about him, pointing, and going back to those next to them. He looked around the room inspecting his environment, there were cameras, spotlights, a desk with seating around. This was a news studio and seeing her only confirmed it. It was none other than Breezie. She made her way to the stage greeting both Starley and Tails. “This is quite the occasion; I can’t remember the last time we broadcasted a live battle.” Tails did. The last time something like this happened, he lost to Honey and over a simple trick. She made a fool out of him and even afterwards some folk never let it down. Was this going to happen again? Regardless it was too late to back down out. Breezie turned her attention to him, “Your first opponent or I say opponents are two mercenaries’ twins-,” she couldn’t even get out her introduction of them before they popped from their hiding place. “I hope you’re prepared,” shouted Rough. “Get ready to rumble,” Tumble shouted. Then the two yelled in unison, “Cause you’re about to battle Rough and Tumble!” Breezie watched in surprise, only upset that they had interrupted her. She looked over to Starley and saw his eyes were wide and was sweating. Finitevus buried his face into his hands and groaned, Infinite was the only one who cheered them on. “Is that like a thing they do,” she whispered to Starley. “Unfortunately,” he said taking his glasses and pinching the bridge of his bill.

The two skunks spin charged at the boy, nearly knocking him off his feet. Fortunately, Tails had managed to evade before being slammed to the other side of the studio. “What’s wrong?” Rough asked mockingly. “Afraid to fight?” Tails clenched his fists and got into position; he wasn’t backing down anytime soon. The two shrugged, “Heh it’s your funeral runt,” said Rough. The two took spin dash formation once more, this time splitting up. Rough threw the first punch, but Tails dodged it only angering him more. This only worsened when Tails landed a hit on him, kicking him to Tumble. “You just got lucky kid,” shouted Tumble. “But we’re lucky too,” the two responded pulling out bombs and other explosives. 

Breezie’s ears shot up, not because of the warfare, but worried about how the studio would fare. “You’re insured right,” Starley whispered. She shot a glare back, only saying yes in response. They watched as the skunks threw bomb after bomb, Tails evading each blow. They yelled at him to stop running so much. “Think of this as flare for your show,” said Starley. Breezie raised a brow, wondering if this was a pun considering the situation. But she turned her attention to the audience, some cheering for Starley’s crew and some to Tails. She even swore she heard people placing bets, who would win, or how long the opponents would last. 

Meanwhile, the two skunks were still throwing explosives trying to aim for the fox. One bomb missed, but it was close enough for the force of the explosion to knock Tails out of flying formation, the cream furred skunk grabbed the twin tails and tossed him to the other side of the room. He groaned in pain as he watched Rough and Tumble pull out bigger explosives, ones that surely do a lot more damage than the previous ones. Tails looked around for any way to dodge the explosives, the only thing nearby was a table. Then an idea arose. He managed to crawl to the table, taking out a screwdriver as the two struggled to get a light. The fox took apart a table leg and kept it behind him. “Any last words,” they said, throwing the explosives. “Yeah,” he said calculating the perfect opportunity. “I think this belongs to you,” he said, hitting the explosives with the table leg, sending it back to them. Their ears drooped as they realized what just happened. The explosion slammed them over to Infinite and Finitevus. Tumble was first to be slammed against the wall, then Rough onto him. Infinite rushed over to them, “Are you okay,” was all he could get out. “Y-yeah we’re just gonna lay here for a while,” Rough said slapping Infinite’s hand. 

“Suppose I’m up now,” the jackal said looking over to the platypus who nodded back to him. “Now that’s what I call explosive! With two opponents down, the battle has reached its peak. Now for our next opponent, a young newcomer known around the karaoke scene. Can his soft melodies turn hardcore for this time around? Ladies and Gentlemen give it up for Null,” Breezie said introducing the jackal. The two canines faced each other, the jackal looked back and noticed a few people had stopped applauding and were looking at him in hushed whispers. He wondered what they were saying. The fox looked over to the jackal and wondered why he looked familiar. Could it be? It didn’t matter now. This man was, he was apart of Starley’s crew and his opponent. Infinite tossed a sword over to Tails. He looked back only to see Finitevus gritting his teeth and Starley only shrugging while checking on the unconscious skunks. “I am a man of honor; I will not attack my opponent when they are unarmed. Good luck child,” Infinite said running over to Tails. Tails too charge and the two parried. They pushed against the force of their swords until contact broke and again, they went. The sound of metal on metal rang across the studio, among the crowd of cheering people, now a majority cheering for Tails.

The two parried again, now with more force. Tails struggled to deflect the strength of the blade. It wasn’t until he got a good look at Infinite’s eye. The yellow eye glinted with fury and rage, the same rage as…The jackal noticed the child’s eyes widen with the realization. “Y-you’re you’re Inf-.” Before Tails could finish his claim, Infinite disengaged from the fight and kicked him to the ground. Tails groaned as he clutched his stomach and watched Infinite move towards him. His ears fell and he began moving away. The audience began murmuring to themselves if it was really going to end like this. When the two made eye contact, he looked at him with plea, as if begging to keep his identity a secret. He drew his sword once more, about to strike before Tails delivered the same blow, he got from him. Before he knew it Tails began attacking with such force. With the hit to the gut, it was becoming harder to deflect his blows. Tails only yelled at him, shouting, “I’m not afraid of you anymore! I’m not afraid!” Eventually, he struck hard enough to knock the jackal back. The blade flew back to Breezie's feet, she now watched as Tails charged over, taking a spin dash form, and slammed into Infinite. The force sent him to the skunks who were just barely regaining consciousness. She watched in amazement how the young child managed to take out three opponents now compared to his failed battle with Honey. 

Starley looked over to Finitevus, who only shook his head. “Must I do everything around here,” he grumbled. Breezie collected herself as Starley got up. “Such riposte from our young fighter, now don’t go we have one more opponent. A former soldier of the Empire, some of you know him as the Doctor’s right-hand man.” She looked over to the camera with a smug look as if she were talking to someone nearby, “In more ways than one.” The audience laughed and Starley rolled his eyes. “Please give it up for Starley Quinne!” Starley stood across from Tails, staff in hand. “You know there's no shame in running,” he said trying to break the fox’s psyche. “You kidding,” he laughed, “I’ve taken out your men, you won’t be much harder.” Starley laughed and took charge. Again, they parried, only this time when they broke away Starley was aimed in several different areas. Tails deflected attacks aiming for his neck, arms, gut, and knees. He knew the staff wouldn’t be able to pierce anything like the jackal’s sword, so Starley was aiming to incapacitate him. Starley was quick with his blows, and with some of the hits, the fox faced he knew if he got hit, it was going to take a lot more than luck to save him. 

Tails broke away and took spin dash formation, hoping to knock Starley out as he did to Infinite. Starley only yawned as he created a portal, sending the child to the ground. Tails tried again, trying from the backside but Starley only dodged the charge and sent Tails off to the other side of the room. He groaned as he slammed into a couch but got back up. There had to be a way around Starley. He used Rough and Tumble’s bombs against them, Infinite’s sword skills against him, what could he do about Starley? The portals! He’ll use them to his advantage! Tails took formation and spin charged over to Starley, sword in hand. Starley created another portal but Tails managed to dodge it. Before Starley could process what happened, Tails pushed Starley into his own trap and his back slammed against into a wall, taking the breath out of him. He fell to the ground and laid there giving into defeat. The battle was over and people began cheering for the fox, he had emerged victorious! 

“I-I won,” Tails asked in disbelief. “Yes, you did,” Breezie said, taking Tail’s hand and raising it to the air. “Congratulations Tails! You've won this battle!” The audience clapped louder, some whistled, and some of them were even chanting Tails’ name. “I did it,” Tails shouted eagerly. “You sure did,” Starley said, limping over to the triumphant fox. “I must admit I’m rather impressed. I’ve underestimated you severely for your age where you should’ve been praised. You’re different from the others, but that’s what makes you stand out,” he said, grabbing his side and wincing in pain. “I would say you're going to grow up to be a fighter that most rugged won’t be able to face against, but it appears you've already have.” Tails knew he was a lot more than people expected, but hearing this, especially from an enemy was new. He beamed with joy and Starley took his hand. “Tails, will you-“was all the fox heard before a blue blur zoomed over and slammed into Starley, throwing him across the room and his back slamming onto a wall again. Everyone gasped before seeing who the perpetrator was. A blue hedgehog sporting a light purple jacket and dark blue shorts stood in front of everyone, it was Sonic. The people cheered for the hedgehog as the rest of Starley’s crew rushed over to check on their leader. “My my a surprise guest! Please give it up for Mobius’ hero, Sonic the Hedgehog,” Breezie said. Sonic went over to Tails concerned. He looked over to Team Topaz with a glare he hadn’t seen before. “I’m going to make sure Tails is okay, that’s how much time I’m giving you to get,” he said. Starley realized he may have crossed a line when acting out his plan, considering he's and the crew's injuries he was going to have to postpone his great battle with Sonic. “I’m afraid I’ll have to cut this short. Breezie thank you for lending us your studio, I’ll be sure to repay you. Everyone else,” he said opening up a portal, “Bid your farewells.” His team made their way through the portal as did he. Breezie clapped at the scene, “What a show. Stay tuned for our next segment as Miss Vanilla shows us the essentials of starting your own chao garden.”

“Ow! Hey, watch it,” Rough shouted over to Finitevus. Since they all took a few blows to battle, the doctor was playing his part by tending to their injuries. “It wouldn’t hurt so much if you didn’t needlessly struggle,” he hissed. Rough only scoffed in response. “Hey, how come you didn’t use your Ruby thing? We could’ve crushed that runt,” Tumble shouted. Infinite sighed as he held an ice pack to his gut. “I’m afraid the Ruby does more harm to me than it would’ve done to Tails. Ever since the war ended, I realize how unstable and chaotic its power is. If used too much at once or for too long, it’ll take me days even weeks to recover.” “Guess that’s why you were gone for so long,” Starley piped up, wincing in pain as he laid up against Mimic. Infinite nodded, removing the bandage covering his eye. Now unveiled everyone saw the three large scratch marks that nearly took up the right side of his face. As for the eye what should've been white was blackened, the formerly soft blue iris was now a crimson red. They hadn't realized how much damage the ruby did to him. Everyone except Mimic. “I’d rather not use it and be there when you need me, then use it and be out and be unable to help you. I’ll only be using it when I feel where are in life-threatening danger.” “I guess that make sense,” Rough grumbled, “Still can’t believe we lost to a kid.” “Hey that kid has a lot of potential,” Starley said. Mimic only chuckled, “Now do you see my point?” Starley thought about it, it had only been a week since he and Tails first met. Then he remembered Mimic’s comment, about how Tails was capable in other ways. He may not be a combatant like Sonic, but he used his smarts to use their strengths against them. Starley covered his face and groaned, realizing he had treated Tails the same way others had treated him. “I knew you’d get there,” Mimic said patting Starley’s head. 

“So are you two like, you know,” Rough said. “Like what,” Mimic asked, acting as if he didn’t know what Rough was implying. “Like dating. You’re always so close and touchy,” Rough replied. “You’re close to Infinite. Are you two dating,” Mimic replied. The comment made the two flush red and Rough became defensive, “W-we ain’t dating! That’s different!! I’m asking about you two!” “And this is my spot,” Mimic said pointing at the cushion he was sitting. “If Stars wants to sit there I just gotta deal with it,” he said. “Anyways, your plan?” Starley’s eyes widen, “Sonic slammed into me before I could ask Tails to be my nemesis.” Rough shot up, “So we got our asses handed for nothing,” he yelled out before sitting back down in pain. “Not for nothing,” Mimic said. “Come Stars, there are other methods of sending your message.” He got up, grabbing some supplies and a tentacle taking hold of Starley’s hand as they headed out. Everyone watched as they left before turning back to each other. “Raise your hand if you think they’re dating,” Rough said raising a hand. Everyone else raised their hands in agreement. 

Amy tended to Tails as Sonic paced around the room. “There’s some bruising around his chest, but otherwise he’ll be okay,” she said. “You okay bud,” Sonic asked. He had friends throughout the resistance and further, but Tails was like a brother to him. “Yeah, if anything I’m great!” Sonic smiled; he was just glad Tails was okay. “What happened,” he asked. "I heard someone calling for help, and then I got knocked out. Next thing you know, I was in a studio fighting Starley and his crew. “Starley,” Sonic asked in shock. He hadn’t heard that name since the platypus tried to kill him. “That was Starley? Now that’s a transformation I did not see coming,” Sonic said. His last image of Starley was his short hair parted to the right and a red egg boss uniform. Much different compared to the high ponytail and flamboyant dress he wore now. “So, he no longer works for Egghead huh,” Sonic chuckled. “I didn’t get the rest of the faces, who’s working for him now? Tails thought and counted, “There were those two skunks, Rough and Tumble, some jackal named Null, and I didn’t see him much, but he was a white echidna with a black cloak, rings around his dreads.” “Finitevus,” Sonic said. “Did Starley said why he nabbed you?” Tails nodded, “He wanted me to prove my worth to him, said he was looking for a nemesis. He’s been looking for you.” Sonic clenched his fist, “Well he’s gotten my attention.” “Look at this,” Tails said handing a tablet over to Sonic, it played the segment where he fought Starley and his crew. Amy walked over to Sonic, they watched as Tails took down the skunks, the jackal, and Starley. Sonic wished he could say he was surprised not seeing Finitevus, but he knew the echidna didn’t like to waste his time on anything that wasn’t his doing. “You took them all over just like that,” Amy said in awe. “He’s always been able to,” Sonic said wrapping his arm around the young fox. 

Their moment was short-lived when they heard a thud. They rushed over to the entrance but saw no one around. Only a knife and note were left as proof that someone was there. Sonic took the note and read through it, then giving it to Tails. 

_“To the young fox who bested me today,_  
I didn’t get to say this as your hedgehog friend took the breath out of me. I’m pleased to call you my nemesis. I hope to see you face me in future escapades.”  
-Starley Quinne 

“What does it say,” Amy asked. Tails looked up to Sonic. The two looked over to the pink heroine and smiled. “Let’s just say we’ll be seeing Starley again soon,” Tails said fists pumped. 

Starley smiled watching the trio from afar. He and Mimic made their way back home, watching the sunset, and the stars shimmer in the upcoming darkness. He pulled his phone and looked himself up online. This time, instead of comments about how he and the Doctor were destined to be together, they talked about how much of a fight he put up against Tails. How he allied up two mooks a timid jackal and made them into something fierce. Some even commented on how they proud they were that he left the Doctor and how he won the breakup. He smiled and pulled Mimic closer. Every day his road to succession pressed further and further and he none other than the assassin to thank.


	5. Episode 5: Memory Supperessants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the past few months Starley doesn't quite know who he is yet and it sends him into a spiral. He and the crew must enter inside his mind and revisit the past to understand himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't think I'd get this done so soon! My goal was to get it done before when Bad Guys would've released, Sept 16. But after more delays, it's been pushed to October 28th. Early Halloween gift tho! I want to warn you this chapter is rather angsty, there are mentions of abuse, transphobia and self-deprecation.  
> It's also my longest chapter so far 8.7k words! Honestly, it's crazy where I'm at rn. From being too shy to write to having my thoughts spill onto the document. I wanna thank those you've followed my blog and me along with creating the au! You're all amazing!

It had barely been a month since Starley’s crew resided in Mimic’s home and the octopus’ patience was running thin. He had always been alone, lived alone, and worked alone. Even with his old teammates, he had always felt alone. That was just how he functioned. That was until he met Starley. For some reason when around him his beliefs on being alone simmered away. He wanted to be near him always. But due to his reputation and Starley’s relationship with the Doctor he had to settle with their idle break room chats. After a while of Starley living with him, he had begun to reflect on himself. Did he enjoy the essence of being alone? Or was this a reality he was forced to for his appearance and lack of social skills? Did he enjoy the company of others? Or did his fears keep him at bay from forming new friendships? When the crew first came in, he thought it wouldn’t be so bad, it’d almost be like the old days. It was everything but that.

Rough and Tumble were not only rowdy in attitude but in how they lived. Always making a mess and getting them clean was a chore in itself. Finitevus treated the home was a second lab. Always leaving his papers everywhere. Coffee stains from mugs were a frequent sight and some furniture was damaged from it. Unlike the brothers, he’d at least clean up but at his pace. This meant it could be days before things were spotless. Infinite was the only one he’d considered a good roommate out of the crew. He’d either try to get the others to clean or just clean himself. He knew to give Mimic his space and abide by whatever rules he had. The only problem he had with the jackal was that damn fur. Starley had fur as well but he never molted as much as Infinite. Even after Infinite’s shower Mimic would still find clumps of thick black and white fur in the bath or sink.

And despite it all, he tried to keep it together. For Starley’s sake. Starley staying was what mattered. Until he couldn’t handle it. It was something minor but that caused him to snap. He slammed his mug down, nearly shattering it. He turned to Starley and told him that perhaps it was time to find them somewhere else to live. This almost caused a brawl since tensions between the group and him already ran high. If he wanted to, he could wipe the floor with them, and he was planning onto. But he felt the soft webbed hand on his shoulder and looked over to Starley. He sighed as he took hold of it, feeling soothed as he rubbed it.

Starley had the feeling Mimic was growing tired of the crew taking up his home. But he never talked about his feelings and when Starley asked if he was okay, he always said he was. He’d smiled and say how much he loved the crew and how it felt like old times. Starley knew otherwise but if he couldn’t do much if Mimic wasn’t telling him how he felt. In truth, he didn’t want to leave Mimic. Sure, he’d been on his own during his research, but during that time he felt so lost, so vulnerable. He just wanted someone to make happy, he simply felt obligated to. As if his existence didn’t matter unless he made someone smile. He knew this was going to happen, it was only a matter of time, but he didn’t want to go. Not yet! He could feel the sense of dread creeping upon him, but he shook it off.

The next hour was spent throwing in ideas about a lair. Finitevus commented on how they needed more room for the number of people in the crew. Mimic’s home was spacious but was cramped by everyone else in it. Not to mention they needed a hideout so they wouldn’t lead anyone back to his place. It took him a long time to find it and he wasn’t about to lose it.

“You know this wouldn’t be a problem if you had let me leave when I was planning to,” Starley said. Mimic looked away as he felt his face get warm, “I didn’t think you’d get a crew,” he said. “It doesn’t matter, soon we’ll have a place to call our own and you can have your house back,” Starley replied. The octopus felt a lump in his throat when he heard those words. Like Starley, he didn’t want him to go. He didn’t know why, or he didn’t want to think about why, but he just didn’t want him to go. “I-I don’t have an issue with you living here, just the others,” he said. The crew just shook their heads as they heard that and went back to brainstorming over the new living situation. Starley raised a brow leaning towards Mimic, “Oh? And why is that” he asked rubbing one of the tufts on purple mobian’s head. Mimic’s eyes widened, his face flushed a bright blue, “Well for one,” He paused, turning his attention to the others. He pointed at the skunks, “You’re not obnoxious like them, both in behavior and aroma.” The two gasped offended, they watched as Mimic pointed to Finitevus, “You don’t leave your shit ‘chaotically organized’,” he said putting air quotes around chaotically organized. Finitevus scoffed in response. Finally, he looked over towards the jackal, “Fin… listen you shed way too much for my liking. I’m still finding your fur in my drainage. Other than that you're okay.” Infinite gave an understanding smile. “Seems like you got a favorite around here,” Starley said his fingers now running along Mimic’s chest. “Don’t be a fucking tease,” Mimic grumbled, pushing Starley away trying to suppress the impulse to grab him right then and there. “Have you all decided what you want for the new place?”

“A weapons room definitely,” Rough and Tumble said.  
“A laboratory would be nice,” Finitevus said.  
“Perhaps room for sparring,” Infinite said.

“Alright,” Mimic said, turning to Starley. “What about you? What do you want for the new place?” Starley thought about it, everyone made great contributions already. “I mean, if Starley’s staying here why bother,” asked Tumble. “It’s his place too,” Mimic interjected. “So, what do you want?” He thought about it again, but he couldn’t think of anything. It certainly didn’t help being put on the spot. “I believe it’s perfect the way it is,” he said nervously. Starley noticed Mimic staring at him and began to sweat. He fidgeted with his hands as his eyes shifted around the room. He didn’t have the chance to make his own choices on things, especially interests. At least without feeling guilty. Even now he’d always gone with the majority or did things for the benefit of others. Why was Mimic asking him these things? Didn’t he know this was making him uncomfortable?

“Fine,” said Mimic. “At least pick the style of it.” Starley stared blankly at him. “I don’t know my style.” Everyone groaned, Mimic only placed a hand on his shoulder, “What does Starley Quinne want?” The platypus began to grow overwhelmed and pushed the octopus’ hand away, “I don’t know.” He got up and headed towards the back door. This was becoming too much; he didn’t have the answer, and this was only making things worse. Mimic followed grabbing his hand. “Who is Starley Quinne?” That did it, he was already overwhelmed and just wanted to be alone. He gave the signs he wanted space, he gave his answer and was signaling that he was leaving. Being touched, grabbed like that was what it took. Starley turned around and tore his hand away from Mimic and yelled, “I don’t know okay! Stop asking me like I should know because I don’t! I don’t know!” He lowered himself to the ground and sat on the floor, knees buried in his face, “I don’t even know who I am okay? I’m sorry.” He mumbled to himself, his tail swished around anxiously. Mimic sat beside Starley, the platypus only shifted away. The octopus’ tufts drooped down, he felt dejected. He hadn’t meant to overwhelm Starley, he was only trying to find questions that could’ve helped him. He watched as Starley groaned and tapped his fingers against the floorboards. “I’m sorry Stars, I shouldn’t have badgered you like that. I can see that it’s not helping. And that’s all I want to do. My only intention was to help, but perhaps that’s not what the kind of help you needed. I’m sorry,” he said.

Starley didn’t say anything. He only mumbled in response; Mimic only knew he accepted his apology because Starley moved his hand closer to him. He looked up a bit to Mimic and pointed at one of his tentacles. The octopus extended a tentacle over and Starley began to rub at one of its many suckers. Mimic swore he saw platypus smile among his wet eyes.

“Don’t feel like talking,” asked Mimic. Starley nodded. “Oh Starline,” Finitevus spoke up. He got up and sat beside Starley as well. “I know you have the answers to Mimic’s questions, you just can’t get it out huh? Starley meekly looked over to him and nodded. “Well, I can help you with that, if you’ll allow me inside your head.” Starley looked up to see bandaged claws coming towards his face. He ducked down and whimpered. “Yeah, how about you let me handle this,” Mimic suggested. “Hey, Stars? I know you can’t exactly talk right now and that’s okay. But Finitevus might have a way to help us help you.” He paused and looked over to the echidna. “How do you plan on helping Stars? Finitevus chuckled, “It’s simple really. All I’d need to do a spell that’ll allow me inside his head, find his most significant memories and I’ll have everything on who Starline is and whatnot” Mimic squinted his eyes, “First off, it’s Starley. Second off, I’m coming with.” The rest of the crew nodded, saying they were coming with. Finitevus rolled his eyes and moaned about how hurt he felt about their wariness. “What do you say Stars,” Mimic asked. Mhm was all Starley could say in response.

“If that’s settled let us commence,” said Finitevus. Everyone’s now gathered around in a circle, hands held. “Let the sun rise and the stars align,” he said. Everyone started to feel the effects and began to feel lightheaded and tired. “…despite the guise, allow us into Starline’s mind.” After he spoke everyone went unconscious, shoulders and head drooped hands still held tight. “Doll” hovered over into the living room due to sheer curiosity but slowly crept away when he saw the eerie scene.

Even though getting into Starley’s mind took mere seconds, it felt like an eternity. They screamed as they fell down the vast void and groaned as they hit the ground. Mimic rubbed his mantle as he stood up. He looked around and to find that he was in a café? Empty, but still a café. He looked behind to see everyone. They mumbled and groaned as they got up. Did the spell work? If so, why here? Why this? Everyone was there, everyone except Starley. His tuft fell as he scanned around for him. He felt Starley’s grip for sure before the spell was cast, so, where was he? He was about to walk around to find him before hearing his name being called. He turned around to see Starley, the platypus sat by a table looking upon his crew. Mimic sighed in relief as he ran over towards Starley, he stopped as soon as he reached the table. He looked towards him, wondering if he should get closer before being greeted into the platypus’ arms. “Listen I’m sorry-,” Starley tried to say before Mimic put a suckered finger on his lips.

“Hey doc,” yelled Rough. “Your spell didn’t work! You just dumped us into some crummy shop!” Finitevus dusted himself off and readjusted his glasses. “It did work. If this was just some crummy shop then tell me, why is it so vast?” That’s when everyone else noticed. It was bare. Where there should’ve been menus was blank. The tables where vacant, even the little chalkboard that stood on the floor was unwritten. The skunk’s ears drooped, confused by everything, they grabbed the echidna and demanded to know where he had sent them. He rolled his eyes, unable to believe he had to yet again reiterate that they were in Starley’s mind, or rather a fraction of it. “Why a café,” Mimic asked. Starley’s eyes widen, “Oh! This is the shop Biscotti and I used to frequent!” Everyone looked on in confusion. “Whose Biscotti,” asked Tumble. “If you’ll follow me,” Finitevus groaned. He walked over to the entrance and opened the door. A white light illuminated as he opened the door, the other shielded their eyes before being met by a library. Like the café it was empty. They made their way inside and looked around. To their left was an unoccupied desk, where a librarian would’ve been, and beside it some sort of contraption. It was a computer, a rather bulky one. The screen shone it’s bright blue it, and on it was merely a search bar. There wasn’t much else, to the right was a bare wall. There was only one way forward and that was to go straight on.

“Of course, it’s a library, what else should’ve I expected from a nerd,” Rough said throwing his arms up. “I think it’s rather cozy,” Infinite said as his tail swished around the new environment. New to the others. Mimic noticed how Starley’s eyes widen, his mouth agape. He walked on, reminiscing about the place. “I used to come here during school. So many nights spent working, studying.” He snapped back to reality when he felt a harsh tug from his hair that nearly made him fall. “Don’t,” was all the echidna said through gritted teeth. Starley was in such shock he didn’t even notice how Mimic’s tentacles puffed in anger, the tips turning from a deep shade of blue-violet to crimson. “And you don’t touch my Sta-him! Don’t touch him,” he said, trying to keep it together. Finitevus then turned his attention to Mimic, “If you’re more than happy to lose your Starline to the mindscape then be my guest.” “What do you mean,” the platypus asked confused. The mad doctor turned his back and walked back towards the computer. “Our minds are an amazing thing wouldn’t you agree? Haven’t you seen the nerves of the brain? How many connections it creates from experiences alone,” he asked the others. Everyone nodded. “Well, think of those nerve connections as a maze, a very complicated maze. One wrong turn and you could be stuck here forever,” he finished. The other’s eyes widen hearing this. “But don’t worry,” he said touching the computer. “If we just follow where she takes us, we’ll be okay. So, stay together, no running off.” He glared back and everyone else nodded in understanding agreement. “Excellent,” he sighed as he looked over to Starley. “It’s your mind so it’s your pick.” Starley walked over, looked at the screen, and began typing. Once done he pressed enter and turned over the sound of shifting shelves. The floor rumbled underneath them before a light flickered to the singular hallway. “So, can we, go now,” Rough asked as Finitevus nodded. Everyone walked together down the hallway, the smell of dust and old books filled the small space. They walked, and walked, and walked. Until they reached the end. They looked on a brightly colored area. One side of the room had beanbags arranged in a circle, beside them was a small bookcase filled with different books. The other side had bookshelves and on top books were on display. Among the walls were picture frames. Some of them were simple landscape photos, but when Starley got a closer look, they were pictures of different places he had visited when he was younger. This section held all the memories of his childhood. “Can I ask why here,” Mimic said. Starley walked over to the area filled with bookshelves, “they say if you want to tell a story right you got to tell it from the beginning.” He reached out for a picture frame and looked over to Finitevus, the echidna nodded and Starley grabbed the frame.

The photo showed a young platypus with cream white fur and two other figures standing beside him. The young child wore a red collared shirt and sported large circular glasses. The child's hair was short and parted to the right, smiling towards the camera and appeared to be holding a trophy. The child's ruby red eyes shone with joy. The others swore they saw eyes, the features of the child appear feminine? They shook it off feeling silly for assuming something like that. To the right was a young platypus girl who appeared to be in her late teens. Unlike Starley, her fur was a rich tawny color. Her hair was messy and most of it was hidden by her gray beanie. She wore a hoodie that matched the beanie. She looked at the camera with her turquoise eyes and smiled as brightly as the young boy. To the left stood a much older woman. Her fur was a similar color to that of the girl, but it had started to fade to a grayer shade. Her hair was done up and she wore a suit. Her arms were crossed, and she looked at the camera with a blank expression. Starley began pointing at each figure in the picture.

“There’s me, obviously,” he chuckled. “That’s Anne…my sister. She’s older by nine years,” he said, pointing at the young girl. He spoke in a solemn tone and weakly smiled as he looked upon her. Old memories slowly came back. The old of them as children, at least him. He took a deep breath and pointed to the old woman, his demeanor had completely changed, his eyes held hate and sorrow as he gazed at her. “…that’s… mother.” He put the frame back and sighed. “It was only the three of us, well the two of us. Anne and I, mother never was the affectionate type…unless it benefitted her.” He continued walking down the bookshelves as everyone else followed. He refused to look at them. “You see, mother was always busy, had to raise us somehow. Anne helped where mother couldn’t, or I should say wouldn’t. I was the baby, so it was my job to make them…her happy. Did a piss poor job of that.” He stopped in his tracks and turned back, eyes shut, and he gave a smile, “suppose that’s what happens with accidents, nothing good comes from those now right Finitevus?” The echidna looked in surprise seeing Starley like this. If this were someone else it’d be a delight to see them break, this was something entirely different. “I suppose it depends on the circumstances and how you make it work,” he said. He knew Starley was expecting a yes to go with his self-deprecation, but he figured some reassurance would be more suited. The platypus just turned his back and continued speaking, “Anne…she got it the worst. She gave up so much just so I could have a chance. The only good thing she had was Lucia, her best friend.” “A-and you. She had you too,” Infinite said anxiously. Starley was silent.

He picked a book from the shelf and opened it. The pages instead of having words showed them a visual piece of Starley’s memory. In it showed Starley and Anne much younger, he looked to be no older than five, Anne they would’ve placed around fourteen. She held his hand while the other pushed a stroller. They walked towards a park occupied by giggling and playful children, their parents either playing alongside or watching them from benches. “What do you want to play on first Star,” she asked cheerfully. He tugged on his sister’s sleeve while pointing towards a seesaw, “Can we go on the seesaw pwease?” Anne nodded as they walked over to the playground. She was about to put the stroller aside before spotting a friend she knew. “Lu-Lu,” she asked. “You know it’s me,” Lucia chuckled. Lucia appeared to be around the same age as Anne. The bat mobian rushed over to Anne to hug her. She had dark grey fur with a light brown muzzle and a pink heart-shaped nose. She had messy sky-blue hair and sported punkish attire. As she hugged Anne, she spotted Starline. “Hey, I don’t think we met. I’m Lucia but friends call me Lu-Lu. What’s your name,” Lucia said looking at the young boy. Starline looked at the ground and tapped his foot, “S-stawwine,” he said nervously. “You don’t gotta be shy with me, I’m Anne’s best friend,” the bat said. “So, what are we doing today?” Anne giggled and pointed to the seesaw, “Stars wants to do the seesaw.” The three went over to the playground toy and began to play. Lucia was on one end while Anne and Starline say on the other. They giggled as went up and down, then Starley closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. “See? You were another good thing for your sister. She seems to have a lot of love for you,” Infinite said reassuringly. Starley said nothing to the concerned jackal.

“W-what happened to her,” Infinite asked. “She uh-left. I didn’t see her for nearly a decade,” Starley said in a dreary tone. “It’s fine, Mother threw me out not long after. I uh didn't fit with what she wanted” He stopped as he saw another photo. This photo was of him and his mother. The two of them now older. Starley appeared to be in his teens in the photo, hair much longer than even now and braided. They wore formal clothing and had neutral expressions on their face. The mother bore glistening pearls across her neck. “I do have to thank her for what she’s done for me. She gave us food, a home, and whatever else we needed.” This time something caught Mimic's eye, and he pulled out what appeared to be a notebook, the others peered as he looked through it. It was an ordinary notebook but was filled with hateful words, all of them towards Starley. Comments ranging from his body image to how he ruined her life and how she regretted having him. Except, where he and him should've been there was she and her. There were even a few colorful comments that the vilest of men would react in disgust if they read it. The biggest thing that stood out was the name used. Instead of Starline there was an entirely different name. Venus. Starley hadn’t even noticed the commotion from behind. He clenched his fist. “She only wanted what was best for me. So, what if that was telling me that I would never amount to anything? Or how only she could ever love a sorry excuse like me? They don’t even hurt anymore, isn’t that great?” He turned around to see everyone looking through the notebook. He saw how their faces were contorted with grief-stricken horror. The fact anyone would speak to a child, much less their own like that. Mimic looked up eyes glossy as he put the book back. Starley didn’t even have the energy to ask what was in it. "Uh, I gotta ask," said Rough fidgeting over the situation. "Who's Venus?" Everyone stared daggers at the teal skunk as Starley's eyes widen and felt his heart stop. He hadn't heard that name in ages. But that didn't matter, he wasn't that person anymore. He looked coldly at them, "A name I abandoned years ago. That's all I'll tell you." Everyone seemed to understand what he meant. 

“So,” Mimic said rubbing the sucker on his palm, “you were once a genius psychologist, h-how did you get there?” He already knew the answer, he was trying to change the topic. Starley sighed, he turned his back before being greeted by the same computer. He jumped back in shock, wondering how such a bulky thing could get around on its own. Like before he began typing as the bookshelves shifted around. The hallway was now singular once again and like before everyone pressed on. Everyone except Mimic, he looked at the photo of Starley’s mother and just snarled. “Mimic,” Finitevus shouted. “I’m coming,” he replied hastily rejoining the group.

The group walked until they reached a set of stairs. There was no turning back now. They walked up the stairs, their footsteps filling up the formerly silent space. The octopus made his way up to the quiet platypus.

“Hey listen, I wasn’t trying to-“  
“No, you all needed to know. I just, never really thought about my childhood, let alone shared it with others. Not even Comet knows about my past, to the full extent that is,” Starley sighed. Mimic held Starley’s hand, rubbing it to give him comfort.

“Hey, are you gonna tell us who these people are? Biscotti? Comet,” Rough asked impatiently. “I was getting there,” Starley said as he cleared his throat. “As you know now, Mother is rather interesting wouldn’t you agree?” Interesting wasn’t the word the others would’ve used. “As I got older her expectations grew. Nothing ever pleased her. I never understood why. When I was in college, I saw that they had registrations for their psychology program, I figured this as my chance to understand why she functioned the way she did. And to make her genuinely happy perhaps.” The others looked among each other with worry, none of them grew up with a silver spoon in their mouths, but they thought Eggman was the only terrible thing Starley went through. Mimic knew Starley was hiding something but never knew how severe it was. “It wasn’t so bad, my college days. I kept to myself sure, but I had one friend during that time. Although I should technically say ex because we did date for short period.” The octopus’ tufts rose, “You dated?” Starley chuckled, “Yes. It was short-lived, but it was…nice. He was my first of everything.” He smiled as his tail gently wagged. Mimic didn’t know what to make of it, on one hand, he was glad the Doctor wasn’t Starley’s first, but the fact there was someone else that could make him happy romantically made him uneasy.

By now they had reached the top of the staircase. There were tables lined, chairs surrounding them, lights hanging above them. To the other side was more bookshelves. Unlike the other area, the colors were neutral and more natural compared to the bright palette from below. Among this area were pots filled with luscious greens and along the walls were not only various photos of cities and greenery, but also eye-catching abstract art. Oranges, blues, greens, and red were splattered across it. “So um those guys, you gonna tell us about them,” Rough groaned. Starley rolled his eyes in response. “I threw myself into my work, I was passionate about my major. I still am.” He noticed a small cart coming towards him. It was rickety and squeaked every bit it moved. It held various books in it, stopping near the platypus’ heels. Starley picked up a book and noticed its cover. It was a photo. In it stood a harlequin rabbit, her spots orange and black. Her fur was short and stuck up at the front and poofed at the back. She had bright yellow eyes and shone a confident smile. She wore a red striped sweater with a grey overall dress. Next to her was an elderly ragdoll cat. The woman had dark brunette hair tied into a bun. Her fur was a dull white with brown markings around her eyes and ears. Her attire was an orange coat, a white shirt, and a long black skirt. Her neck sported a necklace with shimmering turquoise gems and in her hands held her cane. She wore a tired smile and her azure eyes made you feel at home. Eyes that offered you in for a cup of tea and cookies. Next to the old woman was another just as soft, a merino sheep. This sheep was much younger than the cat but older than the rabbit. Her wool was a cream color and looked to be as soft as clouds. Her violet eyes showcase gentleness in her demeanor. She wore a sea-green dress with a mint green shawl over it. The fourth figure was a blonde poodle. His fur was full of luscious curls, his hair was tied up in a ponytail. It was like Starley’s, where a bit of curled hair was in the front and free and the rest was tied back. He wore a white overcoat and underneath was a navy blue shirt with a black tie and pants. He smiled from ear to ear and his shamrock eyes were looking down on a final figure. It was Starley. He was much older now, around the same age as the rabbit girl. His hair was pushed back, and he still wore those large circular glasses. They noticed that he was wearing eyeliner, though the wing was much smaller than Starley’s wings today. He wore a crimson sweater, salmon vest on top of it, and brown dress pants. Like before he pointed at each figure in the photo.

“There’s Suki, she’s our go-to for tech-related issues. She also creates advertisements and brochures,” Starley said pointing at the rabbit. “There’s Biscotti, she helps with the interior design of the office,” he said pointing at the old cat. “That’s Marilyn, she runs a few programs, along with a community garden for all of our patients,” he said pointing at the sheep. “And…that would be Doctor Comet. W-we’re all doctors but he’s the head doctor and head of office,” he said pointing at the poodle. “Once again that’s me,” Starley sighed as he pointed to himself. “They look like a bunch of hippies,” Rough snorted before being elbowed by Infinite. “They seem like nice people,” said Mimic. “They remind me o-.” He paused and felt his heart stop. Those people reminded him of his old team. Mammalian mobians, with brightly colored eyes and fur. Their smiles shined with joy and kindness, good intentions paved with their heroic deeds. He felt his heart begin to race, not now, not here. He needed to leave. He couldn’t be having these flashbacks now. Otherwise...Finitevus noticed him turning away from the room and yanked on his tentacles, pulling him back as he fell to the floor. “What did I say about leaving,” the echidna growled. “Fuck you,” Mimic said making direct eye contact with him. Starley put the book back and kneeled to Mimic, “Are you alright,” he asked holding his hand out. Mimic stared into Starley’s eyes, those beautiful red eyes. He swore he felt his cold anger being warmed by them. He took Starley’s hand and picked himself, “Y-yeah, I mean. I should be asking you that.”

“So, what happened to them,” Tumble asked, his left ear twitched. “Well, I left them. D-don’t get me wrong it was great working for them, but I had my own path to follow,” Starley said. He was about to talk again before he felt off. Something was drawing to him and he couldn’t explain what. He began to walk away, everyone else followed. “Hey, where are you going,” the teal skunk yelled before being hushed at by the platypus. They walked to the end of the room where two large doors greeted them. “It’s the old lab,” Starley said gleefully. He grabbed the handles and struggled to open the door. It wouldn’t push or pull open. He went at it before being tapped on the shoulder by the rugged doctor. He pointed to a blue button and Starley’s face turned bright red. “I- uh must’ve missed that,” he said, now pushing the button. The door began to slowly open and when it nearly all the way open Starley walked on it. Mimic followed but was surprised to see the door quickly shut once he was inside. The two heard as Finitevus kicked the door and yelling obscenities at it. They looked at each other and chuckled. They looked around the dimly lit room, most of the lighting shining down on a singular desk and computer. That same bulky computer. The two walked around it and noticed that this time, instead of a search tab it had one tab with a folder icon. Starley readjusted his glasses and saw that the folder was titled “Repressed Memories.” Confused, he clicked on the icon and saw they were video files, as they had a .avi at the end of the title. There were three titles: Crueltry.avi, Lonesome.avi, and Goodybe.avi. Starley and Mimic blinked in curiosity from the ominous titles. Starley pulled out the chair and sat down. He reached for the mouse and clicked on the first title.

The screen turned black and faded to a bedroom. There wasn’t much. There was a desk, a small bed, a bookshelf stocked full, and a closet. On the bed sat a young Starline who looked to be nine. He was quietly reading to himself before he heard yelling. He closed the book and turned his head to the door. He quietly got up from the bed and tiptoed towards the door, slowly opening it. He looked out and the voices grew louder. The voices were muffled, he couldn’t make out what they were saying but he knew they were loud and mean. He was about to step out before he heard a deafening slap and a hard thud. Starley and Mimic shuddered when they heard it. They watched as the young platypus shut the door and dove under the bed. The voice of an older woman who sounded like she smoked a pack a day at minimum yelled to the person to get out. That she didn’t care where they ended up but that they needed to get out of her goddamn house. The child shook and covered his eyes. He was whimpering and begging for it to stop. He stopped when he heard his bedroom door open. He uncovered his eyes and peeked from his hiding place. He saw sneakers and crawled out. It was Anne. The tawny platypus wiped her eyes with her sleeve and sniffled. The boy looked up to his sister and his eyes began to well up. He saw a light purple bruise form on her left cheek. The girl noticed her brother was starting to cry. “H-hey, I’m okay. I’m okay,” she said with a smile, trying to be brave. Starline sniffled and rubbed his eyes. Anne picked her brother up and sat him on the bed. “Look, I’m going away for a while, and I don’t know when I’ll be back…and you can’t come with me.” The little boy tugged on his sister’s hoodie and began to cry. “I don’t want you to go, sis! Please don’t go!” Anne felt heart begin to crack at the sight. “I’m sorry, there’s nothing I can do. I have to go,” she sighed. This only made him cry harder. “I’ll be good, really good I promise! I won’t ever do anything bad again,” he pleaded. Anne clenched her fist as she struggled to hold back tears. “It’s not about you being bad or good Star,” she said. “Why do you have to go then,” he whimpered. Anne’s eyes widen as she realized she was going to have to tell him. For years, she tried to be civil with her mother. For her brother’s sake, she held her tongue between arguments and put on a face so he could have the life her mother robbed her of. She knew how young Starline was and that he didn’t have the same grasp on the world as she did. She took a deep breath and sat beside him. “Listen, sometimes there are mean people in the world. Really mean people, where they hurt those they’re supposed to protect. Mother loves you very much, she won’t hurt you like…she hurt me.” Starline tilted his head, “Why does Mother hurt you?” Anne looked down and took another deep breath, “I wish I had an answer. I really do.” She looked up to her brother, “I want you to know that I’ll always be with you, even if you can’t see me. I’ll always love you,” she said with a weak smile. She grabbed something from her pocket and handed a piece of paper to Starline. “When you get older, and you miss me all you’ll need is this.” He grabbed it and placed it in his pocket. “Do you have to go now,” he asked. “I’m afraid so,” said Anne as she gave Starley the tightest hug. “I love you, little bro,” she said. “I love you too big sis,” he replied.

The video stops and went back to the file names. Cruelty.avi was now missing. The two men stared at the screen, their eyes were wet, and tears flowed from their faces. Starley pressed on and clicked on the next title. The video cut to a high school. Teenagers walking alongside their friends. Some rushing towards the gate and yelling to their friends. Others sat by the tables and chatted amongst each other. Teachers even walked down, whether it was to the office or their classrooms. They noticed a teenage Starline his hair brushed back to a long ponytail, he wore a red collared shirt and black pants. He had long eyelashes and a "feminine" body, but the clothing made him appear more masculine. They watched as he ran towards the front gate, not to wait among the others to be picked or to walk home, but to get to the library. He pulled the door open and rushed inside. The library was nearly vacant, a few students were reading and some even studying. He walked over to an occupied computer and plopped his bag down. He began working but not before being interrupted with his shoulder being tapped. He turned from his chair and saw a group of girls waving to him. The white hedgehog with curly pink hair spoke up, “Hey Starline! The girls and I were going to like hang out at the coffee shop around the block. You wanna come with?” The three looked over and waited for his response. Starline just gave a sad smile, “I’m sorry I got a lot of homework to catch up on. Chemistry’s a real brain teaser.” He turned back and continued working. The girls sighed and walked away. “I told you,” said the yellow hedgehog, speaking loud enough for the platypus to hear. “Starline just doesn’t do friends. She hates them.” The hedgehog putting air quotes on Starline. “Yeah,” piped up a blue hedgehog. “Something’s wrong with her. Can't believe she thinks she's a boy. Starline...What a freak!” The two laughed while the white hedgehog just sighed. Starline took his glasses and pinched the bridge of his bill, shaking his head. The video stops and now there is one file left, Goodbye.avi. “In my defense, this was when I was in the closet, in more ways than one,” said Starley. Mimic grimaced at how the nature of the hedgehogs, how they put on a kind front only to spit venom at him. Starley clicked on the last title.

The last video was of Starline sitting on the ground and gazing at the night sky. He same the same appearance as he did when they looked at the photo of his old team. His hair danced along with the wind. He rubbed his hands as he looked upon the soft glow of the moon. He sighed as he sat in the night. “Venus,” said a croaky voice. He jumped from where he sat and fell back. He looked around but nobody was there. “I’m always with you,” said the voice again. Starline’s eyes widen, “M-mother?” “I told you Venus, I would never leave your side. I’ll always be true and faithful to my baby, unlike those so-called “friends” of yours,” she said. “That’s not my name! My name is Starline and I know for a fact you're lying,” he shouted. “You threw me out with no remorse, get out of my head!” The voice chuckled, “I only want to help.” “I don’t want your help, I have my friends for that,” he scoffed. “Fine,” she replied. “But do tell me, how did you meet them?” Starline eagerly piped up, “Well I met Comet at the job fair at my college. He loved my work and said once I graduated, I could come…and…work for him…and then I met the others and…” he lost his train of thought when he realized it. That the only reason they met, that they were even friends was because of that college fair. Because he dressed the part, worked his part, did his part. His professionalism was the only reason why he was even here. And that part of him was only there, because of her. He gripped his hair and his breathing fastened. He tried denying it, saying that they did care but it was futile. She was right and when he realized his he began to sob. He truly was alone. He had nobody. No home, no friends. Everyone he knew only pitied him or wanted him for their own benefits. The voice comforted him as he broke down, for once calling him by his true name. When his own voice became hoarse, he wiped his tears, his makeup smeared on his sweater sleeve. He knew what he had to do. He ran inside but before they could see what he was going to do the screen turned to static. “What did you do,” Mimic asked. Starline shook as he didn’t remember this playing out like that, “I-I wrote them a letter, thanking them for the opportunity but I was going to go on my own. Everyone got one, my team, Lucia, and Anne. Afterwards, I researched rare gems, that’s how I got this,” he said as he held out the glove that wore the Warp Topaz. “And then that…Doctor kidnapped and forced me to serve him.” Mimic tilted his head, “Are you sure that’s what happened?” He noticed as the static began to fade away and showed the city. Starline walked among the city staring at some sort of device. It beeped ever so often, but the pace of it quickened. Like the device, Starline picked up the pace. He made sharp turns now and then, he didn’t even notice where it was leading him too. The two watched as the platypus was heading straight towards one of Eggman’s lairs. They watched as he ran closer and closer until the beeping went so fast it turned into a loud ringing. He looked up from the device and realized where he was. He froze as he heard a loud voice shouting to him. He turned around and saw the Doctor himself. He looked miffed as he walked over to the platypus, “What do you think you’re doing here?” Starline gulped, “M-my name is Doctor Starline, I am searching for the fabled phantom ruby. My device is showing that it’s here.” He held up the device to Eggman and he noticed it, the ruby. There it was. Impulse won as he reached over for it. Before the Doctor could stop him, it happened. The webbed hands made contact with the ruby and the power overwhelmed him. In his vision, he saw him and his mother. They looked upon the skyscraper, and everywhere mentioned his name. He heard his name be cheered among the masses. His mother pulled him close, hugging him, telling him how proud she was of him. The vision faded and Starline was greeted with an enraged Eggman, he realized what he had just tried to do. “Here it comes, this is where he snatches me for his empire,” said Starley.

“F-forgive me! I was m-merely only wanting to study the gem!” He prattled on to the Doctor but by now it was background noise to him. He looked upon the Ruby. Starline’s vision was unlike any he had seen from him and the jackal. Sure, Starley had people praising and adoring him, but it seemed this woman, this mother’s love was what mattered. He grinned as he hatched a plan. “Don’t worry, Doctor Starline, I forgive you.” The platypus paused and looked up in shock, “T-Thank you!” “Let me finish,” said Eggman. “You want to study rare gems and ancient powers?” Starline nodded. “You want to make something of yourself, make a certain someone proud?” Starline again nodded. “Then join my Empire and I’ll give you everything you’ve always dreamed of.” “Wait a minute, that’s not how-“He was interrupted by the platypus in the video saying yes. That joining the Empire was a dream come true. The two shook hands and walked off to the lair. Starley jumped from his seat as the screen turned black and the rest of the lights in the room turned on, “N-NO!” He grabbed the computer and slumped to the floor. Mimic was shooked to see him react like this. “I-I always thought he kidnapped me, forced me to serve him or else…” Starley trailed off holding on himself. “I always thought it was out of my control. I thought everything was set in stone for me.” Mimic knelt beside him, “So you told yourself that everything that happened to you was out of your hands, that you couldn’t change your fate?” Starley nodded, looking down at his hands. “All of what’s happened, it’s my fault. I never tried fighting against Mother, the Doctor, I didn’t even fight to defend those I called friends. I just let everything happen because I was too weak-willed to change anything.” His voice and he felt warm tears welling up and falling from his face. He sobbed for all the wrong he had. For doubting his team, his sister, for joining the empire, for supporting Eggman's side in the war.” Mimic hugged Starley as he looked at the blank computer. He understood now, even related to some of his issues. Starley looked up with teary eyes, “I always had a choice, didn’t I?” Mimic nodded.

“Listen, this doesn’t make up who you are. You don’t live for your mother, for your sister, your old team, Eggman, or even us. You live for yourself.” Starley thought about it, he had felt awful for the trouble he caused when he was a child and worked to make everyone happy for their benefit. Everything he did was for the benefit of someone else. He looked at Mimic as if he solved life’s greatest mystery. “I’m in control of my destiny, always have been and always will,” Starley said as he picked himself off the floor. “My name is Starley Quinne! And no one will ever take that from me!” After he said this, he heard a loud beep, he turned to the computer, and the screen was lit up. Instead of a search tab or files, it showed a pop-up. It simply asked if he was ready to return home, one option said yes and the other said no. Starley clicked yes and the door to the lab opened. Mimic held Starley’s hand as they walked out. They were greeted by their teammates hugging them, except Finitevus, he just stood by and watched. “Dude you took forever you were starting to scare me,” said Rough before backpedaling about he didn’t care about them or whatnot. They watched as the door shifted from a computer lab to an exit. Starley pushed open the door and everyone walked out with him.

Back in Mimic's living room, Starley was the first to wake up, he jolted awake gasping at everything that happened. Everyone else woke up soon after. Again, the others jumped over to hug Starley, “O-okay! I’m gonna need to get used to this,” he laughed. Finitevus stood up and walked over to the dogpiled platypus, “have you decided on our living arrangements yet?” “Moment’s ruined,” said Rough breaking away from the hug. Starley too broke away and stood up. “Actually, I have, follow me,” he said opening a portal. The crew went through and were met with an abandoned base from Eggman. Starley began punching in some codes and the door lifted open. “Eggman’s old base,” Finitevus asked. “I thought the whole point was to get away from the Doctor. “Yes,” Starley said rushing over to a door, everyone else quickly followed. “But I learned a little something during my college days.” The door slid open and everyone entered inside. Starley pushed a button and the door shut and they went down. “Reclamation goes a long way. By taking something that once held meaning to the Doctor and putting it for my own use. My own spin, my own take. What used to hurt me no longer can scar me. This is mine and no one can take that from me. My goal is to liberate the weak, the broken, and the damned,” Starley said. The door opened and everyone stepped out. “Besides, it’s free. We just gotta rewire a few things so he doesn’t know we’re using this. Not like he cares since he left it to rot.” The two skunks were already at it, cutting, removing, and rerouting wires. Infinite and Finitevus went to look around the area. “I’ll leave you all to it, Mimic and I need to talk,” Starley said opening another portal and the two disappearing into the sunset.

They stood on the beach outside the octopus' home. The waves were quiet today, Mimic stared out to the orange sky, the pink clouds idling by. “You okay,” asked the platypus. “I-I’m fine,” said Mimic. “It’s just…” He sat down on the warm sand, running his hand on top of it. “I never knew how much you were holding back, or even how much I understood you.” Starley sat down beside the octopus and placed his hand on top of his, “Do you want to talk about it?” Mimic shook his head. Just learning about Starley’s past nearly sent him in a panic. “That’s okay, we can just sit here,” the platypus smiled. They listened to the tunes of the sea as she gently brushed up against the sandy land. Starley leaned towards Mimic and sighed, “I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I can’t stop thinking about what happened back there.” Starley picked up a nearby seashell and fiddled with it. “Even after all that you learned about me, you all still stuck around. You all saw me at my worst, no one’s ever seen that from me. Directly I suppose, but despite it, you all stayed.” Starley looked into the octopus’ eyes. “You stayed. Why?” “What kind of a friend would I be,” Mimic chuckled. “But still,” Starley said putting the seashell down and taking Mimic’s hand. “I don’t know everything you’ve gone through, but the fact you told me that you understand me makes me so happy. I know you’re not the type to open up or trust people but seeing the little bits like this means so much to me. I hope to one day fully gain your trust and we can work alongside each other.” Mimic’s eyes widen as he felt his heart soar. If the concept of finding your other half existed, he found his. It made sense why Starley would take it slow, he hadn’t had the finest examples of what a good relationship was like. And even after it all Starley saw him as him. And he saw Starley as him and no one else. They gazed into each other’s adoring eyes. They didn’t see each other as tools for succession or prizes to be won. They only saw each other. They didn’t need each for their own benefits but being with each other benefitted them. Starley knew he made a lot of mistakes believing in his mother’s lies, and Mimic in acting on his most violent of thoughts. But when they stared into each other’s eyes they knew they wanted to be better. They could never be heroes like Sonic or Whisper, but by chaos, they wanted to be better for each other. 

At that moment it was just the two of them. No Empire, no resistance, no crew, and no one from their dark past. It was just them and them alone. They were each other’s world. They knew this. And at that moment, all the feelings they held back on quiet nights together. When they would embrace the warmth of the other. The peaceful mornings where they greet the other with a sleepy smile, staying in bed, just staring at that wonder. Their time alone together walking through the town when they first started living together. Everything at that moment exploded within. Their hearts overflowing with the love they had for each other. Not just romantically, but the love they shared as friends, as allies, the ones they never knew they needed. Without thinking the two pulled each other close and…

They kissed. Everything they held back was finally being expressed. They held onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Mimic grabbed Starley’s hair with such want and delicacy. Starley had his arms wrapped around Mimic’s waist as he let the tentacles pull him even deeper into their endearment. This was everything they ever wanted. To be loved regardless of past and trauma. They loved each other. What felt like a lifetime lasted for a minute. They pulled away from the kiss, still holding each other. They opened their eyes and looked at each other in shock. What did they just do?


	6. Episode 6: Soft Men and Dark Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starley and Mimic have left to talk, which leaves the crew with the task of revonating the base. When break time rolls around, Infinite is asked about why he joined, being the first member. Infinite takes a deep breath and shares his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so sources say Bad Guys will be out October 7th, man who's in charge of these release dates am I right lmao! We've already got a glimpse into Bad Guys so I'm excited to see what comes next! Hehe this was fun to do since I wanted to rewrite Infinite's backstory because I didn't like how they portrayed Shadow lmao. I will warn there's mentions of suicide so heads up!

“I’ll leave you all to it, Mimic and I need to talk.”

That’s what they heard from Starley before he and the assassin took off into the luminous green portal formed by the Warp Topaz. When it closed Rough let out a hearty laugh. “Yeah sure Stars, you and Spikes are gonna just ‘talk,’” Rough said sarcastically before getting back to work. “Dunno, seemed kinda serious,” said Tumble. The cream skunk couldn’t help but noticed the somber faces before they were tackled by the friendly arms of the team. He wondered what was in that room. The teal skunk just rolled his eyes, “C’mon man, you saw how he slammed his mug this morning, nearly shattered the fucking thing. Don’t you see the way he looks at Starley? Just seems like he wanted us out so he could have him all to himself,” he grumbled. “I guess,” said Tumble. “Oh, and pass me the wire cutters, I need to get rid of this green wire.” The two were back to work trying to cut connections from Eggman’s base, reroute it to their own, and disable the self-destruction option in it. Rough couldn’t stop thinking about the way Mimic interacted with Starley. The way he was always flustered when Starley touched him but never complained or asked for it to stop. How he was short around everyone else but cooed the platypus with that charming beak of his. He sometimes even noticed the way those suckered hands would slide down Starley’s arm, and even down his waist. The way Mimic acted like he didn’t care but turned a blue raspberry hue when Starley’s back was turned. He stopped what he was doing and clenched his fist, tail wagging. The way those two interacted, it reminded him of how he and- “Anything I can do to help you two,” asked Infinite, cutting off Rough’s thoughts.

His fur puffed up, his ears shot up and his face flushed a soft pink. He was surprised by the jackal’s sudden appearance. The two skunks turned around to see him meekly standing before them. Rough tilted his head, “Um, aren’t you supposed to be with that creepy doctor guy?” Infinite ran his claws through his hair, “Yes, but after I looked at the rooms, he threw me out, said something about having a special way he cleans. He won’t let me near them.” The jackal shrugged and chuckled, “He is rather eccentric I suppose.” The skunks looked at each other and thought the same thing. Sure, eccentric matched with the echidna’s behavior but it was on a spectrum like no other. Rough’s tail swished around trying to think of how Infinite could help since Finitevus was doing the cleaning in his own way. “Well you can check that computer and see where our progress is, this ain’t easy you know,” said Rough. The jackal nodded and monitored their progress. So far, they had removed the Doctor’s connection to the base so now he had no chance of accessing it as if it never existed. Not as if it mattered, they learned the hard way that once the Doctor had no use for something, he’ll simply get rid of it and create or find something new. In their case, someone new. Why waste the effort in fixing something when you spend the same amount of time getting something new?

“Seems as if there are a few more wires that need to be removed for a self-destruct option to be deactivated completely,” said Infinite. He squinted at the computer to be sure he read it correctly. A self-destruct option, was that right? It was! The jackal scoffed, of course, Eggman would resort to something like that. For what Infinite wondered. Sure, this base was spacious and housed weapons and badnik parts, but it wasn’t anything special. He wondered about it, where would a scenario come into where the base would simply blow up. “Hey soft boy,” shouted Rough. Infinite jolted in surprise and nearly fell from his seat. “Y-yeah,” the jackal mumbled out. “I’ve been yelling at you for like 5 minutes! Which wires need to go,” asked Rough, clearly annoyed by the airheaded behavior. “We already took out the green wire,” said Tumble. Infinite turned back and looked at the screen, “It looks like you got to cut a thick white wire and then a red one.” And within two snips it was done. The jackal watched as the computer refreshed and reloaded. He sighed a breath of relief when the message that the self-destruct option was disarmed.

“That’s just the beginning,” said the teal skunk. “We’ll still need to create or “find” a network and security system.” He looked up to the ceiling where the ground level house all the badnik parts, which were collecting dust, “Not to mention we gotta figure out what to do with that. All of the Doctor’s tech is worth a pretty penny, but if Mimic could get that doll thing to serve him maybe he could do the same for us.” Tumble nodded, laying on the floor in exhaustion. The majority of the day was spent in Starley’s mind maze and now they had an entire base to renovate. “I feel ya bro,” Rough said closing up the panel and flopping onto the floor. Infinite smiled and sat beside them. They were friends but not as close as Starley and Mimic. Despite being in different factions they got on rather easy, the brothers even helping the jackal’s squad escape near death at one point. They parted ways as he and the others went off, seeking bounties in faraway places.

“So,” said the teal skunk trying to break the ice. “Why did you exactly join? I mean we joined because you wanted us to or whatever.” Rough’s tail began to wag. It was one thing to be picked up but knowing Infinite specifically asked for them, for him. He didn’t know why but his heart raced thinking about it. “N-not like we care or anything. But why did you join?” The whole “Infinite” thing and everything? I figured you would’ve gone back to your squad.” Infinite fidgeted around, even though he knew it was his fault for letting “Infinite” happen and causing the war, it still made him anxious. Even now they speak of the jackal with vice, he didn’t blame them. If the roles were reversed, he’d probably hate “Infinite” just as much. Not to mention the death of the squad still hurt him terribly. When the brothers saw his reaction, they got the message. “I’m, I’m sorry man,” said Rough. Infinite’s ears drooped as he thought about them, about the past. “So much has happened, where would I even begin? I suppose I’ll start when I met the Doctor,” he said. The skunks inched closer wanting to hear everything. It’d been years since they last saw each other.

“My team and I, we were going to raid the Doctor’s base. Like you said his tech is worth a pretty penny and we really needed it.” The skunks watched as he began to drift away, the shining yellow eye dulled and drained of life. _The thousand-yard stare_. It wasn’t until Rough shouted his name he zoned back in. Sorry was all the jackal could muster. “Where was I,” he pondered before collecting his train of thought. “Oh,” Infinite gasped. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday. An alarm went off and then an army of badniks came out. He sliced through the Doctor's machinery with such ease, telling his team he’ll take the man and to focus on eliminating the rest of the robots. But before he could strike down the human, his sword hit something, what he would later learn to be the Phantom Ruby. The jackal paused and began to rub the gem embedded on his chest. When the sword made contact with the gem, he saw visions of a fallen world. Fire, rubble, so much destruction. He didn’t see much more before the vision faded away. Before he could question what he just saw the Doctor knocked him to the ground. He laughed about how interesting Infinite was and offered him and his team a chance to rule by his side. “And you took it,” Tumble interrupted. The jackal shifted around, “Well not at first. You see my squad was behind me, telling me no and that we could handle ourselves. I’d had to admit they were right, during that point we went through hell and back trying to survive. And I figured what could the Doctor even provide, so I declined his offer.” The skunks looked in surprise. People don’t turn down Eggman and get to walk away. A pit in their stomachs began to grow as they started to guess what happened. Infinite rubbed his hands and sighed, “Afterwards we found another base and went to raid there. I made the bright idea to spilt up since there were multiple entryways, you know cover more ground and we’d meet up in the center.” His breathing began to hitch remembering this dark memory. He managed to break in the base but he knew this was just the beginning. A man like Eggman wouldn’t leave his base defenseless. He carefully made his way through the building, dodging any traps that came across him. There were a few close calls. As he continued on something didn’t sit right with him. His team hadn’t updated him on their progress. Were they stuck? Did they get hit by the traps? What was going on? As if on time his communicator went off and he was greeted to the sight of one of his teammates. A female jackal, she was bloodied and beaten. She cried out for Infinite to come immediately. That this strange creature came in and mauled through everyone else. She couldn’t get another plea before the communicator shut off suddenly. Infinite turned around and took off over to where his team was last. He ran as if his life depended on it, pleading and begging for them to be alive. But in the back of his mind, he knew what he was about to walk into. By the time he found them, it was too late. Their lifeless bodies were strewn across the ground. Their faces were contorted with fear and they had gash marks that ran deep into their chests. His world stopped only hearing ringing as he collapsed to the ground. And that’s when he saw him, this figure, covered in the blood of his comrades. Infinite started to shake, and his breathing began to change rapidly. “I-I tried to stop him, but he took me down. Me, their leader, their protector. I failed them. As I laid bleeding out, he called me pathetic, worthless, taunted me about their deaths, and to never show my face again, not as if I could.” As he spoke the last sentence, he removed the bandage that covered his right eye. They had seen it before when recovering from their battle with Tails, black sclera, and a red iris. They remembered what the eye looked like before. White with a blue iris. Now it was scarred with three claw marks that took up the right side of his face. Now they got a closer look. They saw the scars and how they healed up, but the fur never grew back there. They noticed how the eye was slightly duller compared to the other. “Holy shit,” Rough whispered. “C-can you see out of it?” Infinite covered the discolored eye, “N-not exactly. It never healed properly, I figured it was just easier to cover it up.” “Wait,” Tumble said. “Who took out your squad?” Infinite’s eyes widen and he placed his hands on his thighs, gripping onto them with his claws. “…Shadow,” he snarled.

The two brothers were now confused, their ears twitched as they tilted their heads. “I thought you and he were good,” said Rough. “I’m getting there. Long story short, I went to the Doctor asking for help and in exchange for his security I took apart in his phantom ruby experiment.” Rough nodded, rubbing his chin as if he were taking notes. “Okay okay. You lost your squad to Shadow and joined the Doctor. So, here’s my next question: What’s with you and Mimic? He doesn’t hate you like the rest of us and that ain’t like him.” Infinite chuckled, “Well we didn’t start like that.” As he began to tell his story as Infinite his mind began to drift back then.

Infinite. That was the name he’d given to himself. A lifetime of misery and agony. The internal feeling of worthlessness and inadequacy, he gave himself that name as a means to make himself stronger. For a time, he hated it as all he could ever associate it with as the bloodthirsty toy the Doctor played with for his sick game. But he never felt comfortable being called Null by the others, that was his alias name. He thought about what Starley said about reclamation, taking something that once hurt you and using it for your power. Maybe that’s why he was okay with them calling him by that name, and besides, he came up with the name, not Eggman. The more he thought about Starley, the more he remembered Mimic. They only interacted twice, in the middle and end of the war.

He remembers being alone, staring at the incubation chamber the Doctor held him in. His clawed hand touching the sleek glass, his mind flashed to the long experimentations of the Phantom Ruby. “Its power was like no other,” the Doctor would say, “It’s almost as if it as a mind of its own.” The process was long and painful, even in idle periods, the Ruby brought him great pain. He always felt hunger, hungry for the blood and souls of the Resistance. His brooding was interrupted when he heard the doors to the room open. He listened to the sound of boots against the metallic tile, inching closer and closer to him. Something was off about this noise, the noise it made, the weight it bought. It wasn’t the Doctor. He turned around to strike only to be greeted by a blue-violet octopus. Mimic. Except, when they met, he didn’t wear a leather jacket, ripped jeans, and spiked accessories. No, instead his body was covered in bandages. The right side of his face, his arms and chest were wrapped up. He wore a cloak that looked like it’d seen better days. Tattered and torn. But his face, the eye that was showcased was dull and empty. On the cheek showed markings of black tear streams that made it look like he’d be crying, the marking on the top of his beak was in the shape of an upside-down heart, broken. He took careful notes of the stranger as the man crossed his arms. “So, you’re the Doctor’s newest toy huh,” he spoke up, his voice gruff and old. The mask covered the jackal’s snarling mouth, how dare he compare him to a toy! “I rather consider myself the key to his conquest,” Infinite scoffed. “That’s what they all say,” Mimic muttered. The silence returned as Infinite turned his back, staring that the incubation chamber.

_“So, I got to deal with another wannabe try-hard, fucking fantastic,”_ Mimic thought to himself. He broke the tension as he cleared his throat. “Look the Doctor has an assignment for you, for us. For whatever reason he wants us to clear this city, something about the Resistance slowly overpowering the badniks,” he said rolling his eyes. “Why,” the jackal asked. “Does he not believe that I am more than capable of wiping them out?” Mimic groaned, “Why the fuck are you asking me? How should I know how that jerk off works? Just come with me so we can get this over with, I don’t want to be here as much as you do.” The octopus turned and began to walk away, expecting the jackal to follow. After all, he was the Doctor’s toy, he had to follow his master’s orders. “ **No** ," the jackal snarled. Amused, Mimic turned back to the masked mobian claws out and he could hear his snarled breaths, “Listen you mutt, I don’t give a shit about how powerful you think you are; orders were given. He wouldn’t be pleased with this. After all, you are bound to him so quit acting like you’re fucking special and come along.” The next thing Infinite remembered was Mimic being slammed against the wall. The jackal’s claws around the octopus’ arms, gripping with hatred as bright blue blood dripped from the where they made contact with his skin. He stared at him with a burning hate of his golden eye. “I will not work alongside a **traitor** ,” he shouted. Mimic’s eyes widen. It’d make sense that people would know about the betrayal. After all, the Diamond Cutters played a significant part during these years. Grief was strewn across Mobius when their death was reported. For once his lifeless eyes sparked a fury he hadn’t felt in a long time. He kicked the jackal’s stomach and pinned him to the ground. As his body made contact with the icy floor, Mimic pressed his head to the ground and gripped on his hair. The mobian’s tentacles grabbed the jackal’s limbs as he struggled. “Stop moving or you’ll be useless like everyone else in this fucking hellhole is.” The tentacles gripped tighter on the limbs as Infinite winced, trying to not show weakness. “Listen to me you brat and listen good. You are in no position to be some holier than thou bitch! Yeah, I killed my team, big fucking whoop, they were gonna sell me out anyways. But you, you are so much fucking worse. Have I killed? Abso-fucking-lutely snow white. But your kill count exceeds that of my and the other low lives here combined. I have _buckets_ full of blood, but you have a fucking _ocean_ full babe. So shut your trap or I’ll do everyone a favor and break it myself. Got it?” He didn’t even give the jackal time to respond as he released him and walked away. Infinite laid there he couldn’t do anything. Mimic was right. He had no position to play moral high ground. He slowly got up and followed after the assassin, he was also right about the Doctor being pissed if he disobeyed orders.

The skunk’s jaws dropped as Infinite shared his first interaction with the octopus. “Holy fucking shit,” Rough said. “I knew calamari there was a nutcase, but he nearly broke your arms and legs.” Rough flopped onto Infinite and hugged him. “He seems to have chilled out though,” spoke up Tumble. Rough grimaced, “Yeah, why is that?” Infinite twirled on of his dreads, “Well we didn’t exactly talk much after that, just glanced at each other. But from what remember, he started hanging out with the Doctor’s newest assistant a lot.” Rough buried his hands in his face and groaned, “Let me guess, that new assistant was Stars huh?” The jackal nodded and in response, the teal skunk threw his hands up, “Oh fucking course it was!” He laid back on the floor grumbling about how obvious it was that Mimic liked, no loved Starley. “Our last encounter until now, he was mellowed out. Even apologized and helped me,” he looked at the floor and sighed. The two looked in confusion as to how the octopus could go from nearly incapacitating him to being friends? Or all very least on good terms?

It was the final battle, he versus Sonic and the Rookie. Despite him talking about how friendship was nothing more an illusion, a weakness. That you could only rely on yourself, the heroes still came out on top. Infinite laid on the ground, he couldn’t understand why. “Impossible, I cannot be defeated,” he said. Sonic sighed as he heard this from his encounters with Eggman and other villains. “That’s where you’re wrong. You may have the power of the phantom ruby and its illusions but that will never compare to the power of the heart and soul of teamwork.” The Rookie nodded in response. Infinite got up; he wasn’t going down this easily. When he was about to strike again, he nearly fainted. He felt his heart stop. Something wasn’t right. He wobbled as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He felt as if he was falling at a mile a minute and being slammed down. He looked at his hands, he was glitching in and out of reality. “N-no! Wait! I can s-still fight,” he pleaded before phasing out and heading back to base. Sonic and Rookie stared in confusion before leaving the battle, Infinite may be out of the fight but Eggman was still a threat.

Back at the base, Infinite fell to the floor and as the world faded around him. He shook as he picked himself up, holding onto the wall. “This can’t be the end! I can’t go down like this! I never avenged my t-,” his words stopped as he felt a searing pain in his right eye. He felt everything stop as he slowly fell to the floor. _“I’m alone again?”_ was his last thought before everything faded to black. Mimic was surprised to hear anyone was back at the base. He had completed his mission and since the war looked as if it were coming to end, he’d figured he’d take the time to nab a few things. Whatever caught his eye, he already nabbed an old beta of a doll. As he was about to sneak around, he saw the jackal lying still on the floor, blood pooling around his face. “Well shit,” he whispered. He slowly made his way to the body and knelt beside it. He pressed his fingers against the man’s neck looking for a pulse. He sighed in relief as he found it, faint and weak, but still a pulse regardless. He picked up the jackal and made his way to a medic room. Eggman probably wouldn’t have put the effort into saving him; besides, he had to make it up for nearly crippling him. Infinite slowly began to wake up, his vision blurred, especially in his right eye. He looked around wondering where he was before spotting Mimic. This time the bandages were gone, and he appeared to be livelier than before. “Your eye is okay,” he asked. Mimic chuckled, “The bandages weren’t real.” Infinite gave a questioning look as he inspected the octopus mobian from his mantle to his feet. “My clothes are real dumbass,” he said. “Speaking of eyes.” Mimic grabbed a mirror and held it up to Infinite. He saw that his right eye was just like Mimic’s, only instead of a white pupil, it was red. “My guess is the Ruby overwhelmed from the use and lack of…” Mimic paused as he twirled his finger trying to find his words. “Instead of taking all of you, it took out that eye, must've been a weak link to touch I suppose.” 

Infinite rubbed where the scars were, he couldn’t believe how close he came to death. How he let such power override any rational thought. “That’s not all,” said the octopus. Mimic pulled out files and placed them beside Infinite. The jackal looked through and realized this was about him. The files talked about his first meeting with him, how enraged he felt when the jackal declined his offer, how satisfying it was to see him wounded and begging for him, and how much a thrill it was to have a guinea pig for the Ruby. Goodness knows he’d never test it on himself, the world needed Eggman. Infinite held the papers as he read on, he snarled and gripped them tightly, nearing tearing them apart. “You’re lying, he wouldn’t stoop to something so…so low.” The octopus sighed, “I thought you’d say something like that, ” he said pulling out a tablet and played a security recording. It was Eggman inspecting a droid, gloating to himself. But it wasn’t just any droid, the being looked just like Shadow. Just like the Shadow he fought. Eggman laughed as the android walked away saying how the jackal would regret turning down his initial offer. “I don’t want to see anymore,” he said pushing the tech away from him. He got up from the bed and collapsed to the ground. This can’t be _real_. It just can’t! But it explained so much. Why Shadow didn’t remember him, why he had no interest in fighting him until Infinite threw the first punch. But then that would mean…that meant everything he fought for; all those lives he took; everything was built on a _lie_! He heaved as everything that happened to him in and before the Empire came back to him. He saw his life flash before his eyes as he processed this news. All of it overwhelmed him, building up inside him and the next thing he knew, he threw up. He heaved as he felt the contents of his body leave and drip from his mouth. He felt so sick. He’d kill before but this was different. He killed innocent people, some who looked far too young to be anywhere near the fight. He could remember it all. Their screams and pleas for mercy. The smell of rust filled the air as he sliced through them. He could even remember the taste. And as the overwhelming sensation built, he broke into sobs. He begged for forgiveness to a higher being, that he was sorry, so sorry. Mimic went over to the bawling jackal and knelt beside him, running his hands through his hair. “When I heard that Shadow took out your squad and how you described him, I did some digging. The shadow I know is never nude, he wears a lab coat and glasses. He never fights unless provoked. I know we’re in no way friends, but if you’re gonna go down a path like this, better do it willingly,” he said giving comfort. Infinite gripped onto the octopus for dear life and continued his wails. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! You were right! I am a terrible person! I’m abhorrent, and I took it out on you! You should’ve killed me back there! I can’t take it anymore! Please! Please finish me off!” Mimic was stunned hearing Infinite’s request; he’d been in a similar situation and nearly offed himself before. But what good would that do? He knew it was too late for him, but Infinite still had a chance. He could run away and start over. It would take years, but the heroes would forgive, especially if they learned about this. If Sonic could expect Eggman to change, he should expect the same for Infinite.

Mimic sighed, “You know you fucked up right?” Infinite was silent, what kind of a question was that? “You know, there may or may not be a back door that leads to the outside,” Mimic said. Infinite looked at Mimic, was he? “And someone may or may not have coordinates to a hideout, that someone could say may or not be able to use to lay low,” he said handing Infinite a piece of paper. “And that someone may or may not delete security footage so that the Doctor doesn’t go snooping around for a certain someone.” Mimic was interrupted as Infinite hugged him. “T-thank you,” he whispered. Mimic scoffed, “Don’t take it personally, I just don’t like being indebted to people.” The hug had gone on for long enough and he pushed Infinite off him, “Okay you got to scram, go hide and do…whatever jackals do.” Infinite nodded and made his way out of the base. Mimic sighed as he was going to have to clean up the medic bay and make it seem as if Infinite never returned to base.

Again, the skunks looked in shock. Mimic the shapeshifting assassin. Him doing something kind? Especially after their first meeting? How strange. “What a wonderful story,” said Finitevus scaring the daylights out of everyone. “You…,” Rough grumbled. Infinite looked over to the echidna, “Why did you join? Aren’t you rather powerful?” “Aren’t you,” asked Finitevus. Infinite didn’t respond. “You see I have my reasons for joining. I see potential l in Starline and if things stay good between us, then when I leave off for my own, I’ll spare you all when I rule the world.” The jackal and skunks looked at each other, the echidna only smiled about his generosity. “It’s rather late so I suggest you all get some rest. I feel that we have a quite a day ahead of us for tomorrow,” said Finitevus. “How do you know,” questioned Tumble. Finitevus shrugged, “Just a hunch my dear boy.” Everyone made their way back to their room and Finitevus sat beside his desk. He grinned as he pulled out one of the many warp rings he owned and used it to open a portal back to his old lab. He grabbed a file and looked through it, giggling to himself.

“Oh yes. Starline has so much _potential_.” His monologue was interrupted when a photo fell out. He picked it up to see a mugshot of Mimic. The bandaged octopus snarled to the camera as he held up the sign showing his prison ID, flipping off whoever was taking the photo. The ID caught him off guard. He saw that it didn't show the name Mimic, but rather a different name. Etals. He supposed it made sense Mimic wasn't his real name, what kind of a name was that? The echidna growled as he crumbled the picture, comparing to how the Mimic in the photo appeared to be and the Mimic he now worked with. He scoffed as he tossed the crumbled picture to the ground. “Such shame this _obstacle_ is holding you back.”


	7. Episode 7: The Starley Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending some time away from Mimic after their "incident" Starley goes back to the base to help out the crew. He finds a file on a Zeti who worked for the Doctor, Zavok. In hopes of helping him he recruits him and soon realizes he bit off more than he could chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than I thought but hopefully since the next 4 chapters aren't so fighty I'll be able to write out more. Consider this and the little ghost fic your guys Halloween gifts!  
> Warning: this chapter contains depictions of gore and violence

By now the base was nearly finished. The crew talked amongst themselves. They couldn’t help but wonder where the two had gone off. Starley at least should’ve been back by now. Little did they know about the troubles they were facing.

The two couldn’t deny what they did. They kissed. But neither one of them wanted to speak up, rather they didn't know what to say. Mimic anxiously sipped his coffee as he watched Starley pace around the room. He watched the platypus fidget and snap his fingers. There were moments where he'd pause as if he had something to say before going back to what he was doing. “Doll” watched as tension filled the air. It always upset him that they just couldn’t talk about their feelings, more so that they wouldn’t. But he knew why neither one was speaking up, specifically Mimic. Out of Mimic’s few friends, “Doll” was one of the very few who knew about his past and trauma. Only three other mobians knew his story. 

The first was Breezie. Before her rise to fame, she was an orphan on the streets, just as Mimic was. Through hardship they worked together; they stole food, hid in emptied buildings, and bonded over the awfulness of their guardians. Sadly, one day she disappeared, and he didn’t see her again for nearly twenty years. When they reconnected, he was much different and pushed her away despite his wants to stay.  
The second to know was Nack, a gambler/mercenary he met before the war. Due to the mobian’s hybrid genetics, he understood the discrimination Mimic faced upon the land. He understood why people looked at the octopus with disgust, they did the same to him. Mimic sighed as he thought about the jerboa-wolf, things would’ve turned out differently if he also hadn’t pushed him away.  
The third was Smithy. Mimic felt himself seize when he remembered the lion. If only he knew what he was getting himself into when they first met…

But now wasn’t the time to dwell on the past; he had to focus on the now. Starley Quinne. 

“If you two are going to talk, just talk,” the doll groaned. The two men snapped their necks towards the being. “Doll’s” eyes flashed a bright yellow as he covered where his mouth would be. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud. He quickly disappeared down the hall. 

“He has a point,” the assassin said. “Look what happened back there…it was…,” Mimic paused as he tried coming up with a reason. He wanted that kiss. It was one of the best feelings he’d shared. The way they held each other, the need for the want they had. He loved that. 

“Oh, stop that,” a voice rang in his head. “You have no right to be with him. Especially with your track record.”  
“It was in the heat of the moment,” he sighed. 

Starley nodded, “Oh…I…I agree with you…It’s just…I felt so honored that you trust me as much as you do, it simply spilled out.” Mimic silently agreed. He didn’t tell him he too felt honored by his trust. His mind slipped back to their days in the Empire. 

He remembered first meeting Starley. The platypus had stumbled into the breakroom, looking at the octopus as he sat alone. Mimic always timed his breaks to be where nobody was around, he hated interacting with others. Especially when he didn’t need to. But seeing this new person interrupt his schedule enraged him. It was now ruined. The new assistance ran up to the bandaged assassin, Orbot following to stop him. Starley didn’t get a word in before being greeted by the octopus’ glare. Mimic looked up at Starley and soon felt his face and body become warm. His fur was a platinum blonde that looked soft as silk, parted to the right with a charming grey highlight. Those ruby-red eyes glimmering in the light. How his long eyelashes complimented them. His red uniform contrasted with his light fur. The attire was far too like the Doctor’s which made Mimic grumble. Other than that, Starley was a beauty. 

“Forgive my intrusion but I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Starline but please call me Starley,” he said extending out a hand. Mimic looked down at the hand, they were webbed. Webbed? What an oddity, he had only ever seen aquatic mobians with that feature. Was Starley a genetic anomaly? That had to be the reason. He was a land mobian after all. Right? 

“Excuse me,” Starley spoke up. Mimic shook his head and looked up to him. He mumbled something as he shook his hand. 

“Names Mimic," he replied. "And that's all you're getting out of me," he said as he walked away from the two. The platypus smiled as he watched Mimic left the room. They’d be seeing each other much more in the future, he just knew it. And oh, how right he was.

“I’m glad we both agree it was just an impulse on both our ends,” Starley said.  
“Of course,” Mimic replied. 

The two turned away from each other, heading back into their thoughts. What they didn’t know was that the other was looking down with sadness. They knew they wanted it. They knew what they were doing, been doing. They wanted to say they crossed a line as friends. But that line was crossed when Mimic begged him not to leave that night. It was just a kiss; they had done much more together. More intimate things when the moon shone above them. Why was something so simple, so innocent as a kiss bothering them so much?

“L-listen, the day’s drifting away. I need to check on my crew,” Starley said.  
“Go on ahead,” Mimic replied.

Starley created a portal and looked back at his companion before warping away. Before taking off, Starley gave a smile but there was a look of concern and sadness in his eyes. Mimic wished he hadn’t. A pit began to grow in his stomach as he clutched onto the mug. If he hadn’t given him that look, he wouldn’t be so troubled, he knew Stars was responsible for those folks. After all, they had a new hideout to spruce up. But that look, it made him feel sick. Why didn’t Starley just tell him? Couldn’t he see the want in his eyes? 

“This is so stupid,” he thought to himself as he buried his head in his arms. “I hate these…emotions.”

Starley stared at the computer, he was supposed to be looking through the boxes of badnik parts. But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t get Mimic out of his mind. He couldn’t get their talk out of his mind. He wondered if Mimic wanted that kiss. If he didn’t then why the long pause? He just couldn’t understand why Mimic couldn’t just tell him; he was the more experienced one between them. Starley began digging up old files just to distract himself, this was eating him up more than it should’ve. He too grumbled about how he hated having emotions, they always made everything even more complicated, got in the way of work.

There wasn’t much that interested him. Just files about old plans, entries about his life, mostly about how much he hated Sonic and how he yet again ruined another one of his grand schemes. Through the mindless haze of scrolling and skim reading, something caught his eye. There was an entry called “The Lost World Project.” 

“Peculiar,” the platypus said as he began to go through it. He read through about how Eggman found this hidden world called “Lost Hex.” A mainland world filled with several areas of varying ecology, from tropical beaches to frozen tundras. There resided a species called the Zeti, described as tall and colorful reptilian-esque demons who were incredibly volatile and bringers of chaos. They fed off the discourse and entropy from other worlds and beings. The Doctor pointed out six Zetis he had encountered. He read about how despite their unstable nature, the Doctor was able to control them with an ancient relic he had found, the Cacophonic Conch. The description of it made Starley think of those whistles Chao trainers use to bring their pets to submission. He took note of each of the six Zetis and their powers. Each one fed off a specific sin of the universe and could manipulate others into bringing out said traits to increase feeding. Eggman brought up how Sonic’s sudden impulsivity made him lose this artifact and therefore lost control of the Zeti, how they took this moment of free will to betray him and bring about havoc. 

Starley clenched his fist enraged. Reading about how he enjoyed seeing the Zeti squirm in pain when he used the conch made his blood boil. He had to stop before he lost his temper. It made him sick knowing how Eggman nearly succeeding in beating him into submission, remembering how he treated his lackeys. But the fact that it wasn’t enough, the fact he went out of his way to torment beings that probably never asked to be bothered enraged the platypus. How could he be so…so…. low? 

He couldn’t help but wonder what happened to them? He looked through the files for any mention of them. There wasn’t much except for the illusions he had Infinite created of the one called “Zavok” during the war. He tried thinking back but he couldn’t remember much, he wasn’t out on the battlefield and when he was, by then the war had ended. The only other file left was just another entry, only it was personal. Starley read about how he couldn’t believe the Zetis were still here, about how Zavok was captured and imprisoned. The Zeti himself wasn’t a part of the war, he almost felt bad. Almost. Starley suddenly remembered, it was all over the news. How a group of Resistance fighters found Zavok alone and managed to capture him, how he was locked away in Everhold Prison, and the painstaking efforts the Warden talked about to make sure the demon would be kept away forever. 

“Everhold. Wasn’t that the prison where that massacre occurred,” Starley thought. He shook his head. It was only a rumor. All that was told was that the prison underwent a sudden change in staff, and people took the liberty to find out why. He couldn’t be wondering about a rumor. Another man who was betrayed by Eggman was locked up in there. Another soul worth saving, another person he could help. Starley closed the file and began packing an array of vials and his staff. 

“I’ll be back, I need to collect someone,” said Starley. The crew stared back questioningly but he paid no mind to it.  
“A new member,” Tumble asked.  
“Good chaos I hope not,” said Rough. 

“Let’s hope it’s better than the two of you,” Finitevus grumbled. Rough didn’t even respond. Infinite looked over and noticed how the teal skunk sunk into the oversized hoodie. Ever since he joined Starley, the platypus’ relationship with Mimic made him uncomfortable. At first, he thought it was just because of the obvious homoromantic tension between them that felt almost TV-like. Then he thought it was because it reminded him of, he and a certain jackal, but that wasn’t entirely it either. He slumped further to the floor as Tumble comforted him, unsure of what was bothering his older brother. 

What once was a clear midday sky had turned a grisly grey as the rain began to pour. The Warden stared out at the window, watching the raindrops land and fall on the window, listening to the pitter-patter as they hit the infrastructure of the prison. He stared over the muddied greenery of the landscape, stared on blankly. Today marked the second anniversary of one of the biggest adversities to have happened to his prison, the Everhold Massacre. 

He remembered the event as if it were yesterday. An alarm had gone off, word got out that prisoner “Etals” had escaped from his cell. A security breach they said. It was one in a million. The Warden armed himself and took off, prepared for the bloodbath that awaited. Out of all the cells to have been opened, why his? He’d rather deal with the whole prison rioting, Zavok would’ve been easier to deal with that…that octopus. The first report was two bodies found; throats impaled with the pens from their pockets. Didn’t they get the message to leave any sharp objects out of his reach? There was a reason why besides for their protection. As the Warden ran on more reports were coming in. “Etals” was attacking the guards, wrapping his tentacles around them, and piercing them with suckers shapeshifted into spikes like a fleshy iron maiden.

This wasn’t the first time he broke out, they had methods of subduing him. But nothing was working this time. No one could get a clear shot to tase him, nor to tranquilize him. And suddenly they lost sight of him. The dog was prepared to see a body or two, he was used to the sight of death. You had to be in this line of work. But this…this was far more brutal than anything he had come across. “Etals” had snapped. 

He was a violent man, but he never reached this level. Corpses of guards were strewn about. They appeared to have died instantly, but the way their demise came was grotesque. Necks were snapped, some nearly with the heads torn off, and the punctured bodies that faced the wrath of the octopus’ iron maiden. He even glanced up to the prisoners, their faces contorted with horror. Everything felt surreal, this can’t be happening. They had worked so hard to make sure he was kept under lock and key. His tentacles were bound from the first time he attacked a guard, then he was restrained to a straitjacket after he tried attacking himself, afterward he was confined to a padded cell because one of the guards caught him bashing his head against the concrete wall of his cell. They even had to put a mask over his mouth because they found him trying to bite through his tentacles. All that work, just for his cell to be opened by a fault in their system. All for nothing. 

Suddenly his communicator went off, the hushed voice of a scared woman came over the device. She was begging for help, asking what was happening. The Warden felt his heart drop. Lillian? What was she doing in the middle of all of this? The guards would have to wait. He told her to stay where she was but keep hidden. She gave him her location, the visiting area. He currently was in Section A, which wasn’t too far from where she was. He still had a chance! He took off to find her, praying that he’d reach her before “Etals.” Best case she was alone, and he could get her out of there. Worst case? “Etals” would get to her before he could. He imagined finding her mangled body or worse, the crazed octopus holding her hostage, the sounds of her cries rang in his head. When he reached the area, he noticed that the bloodshed was much less compared to where he last was. He saw a blood trail leading to a cabinet. “Please let her be okay,” he thought to himself. He inched closer to it and took a deep breath, preparing for whatever the sight may be. 

He opened it and there sat Lillian. A short young bichon dog, fur as white as snow, plush like velvet. She was the Warden’s secretary, doing menial tasks for him, taking his mind off the mental labor of work. He viewed her as his child. He’d lost so much. He sighed with relief; she was safe. The once white fur was now stained and matted with blood. Her plum uniform soaked in the gore of the situation. “Are you hurt,” he asked her. The young girl shook her head. The Warden’s eyes widen with heartache as he took the girl into his arms. The poor girl was quivering with terror. “I-I saw it. I saw it all. He killed so many,” she whimpered. He looked into her brown eyes as they constricted with fear. Wait…brown? Her eyes weren’t…no…No. Oh chaos no.

“Shit,” the octopus thought. Even with Warden’s attempt at keeping his composure, he knew the tawny dog was onto him. Despite the octopus being born with black eyes and white pupils, no matter the form he took on his pupils remained brown. He hated it with every fiber of his being, it meant one more tip to reveal his imposter ways. No matter what, he was made for this. No matter the circumstances he would continue the show. “What’s going to happen,” “Lillian,” asked. The Warden sighed, 

“We’re getting you out of here.” He took the girl’s hand and they ran towards the gate. “B-but what about the guards,” the younger dog asked.  
“They’ll be fine. They trained for this,” he said. 

The two reached the gate, his way out. “What about you,” “Lillian,” asked. The old dog smiled, “I’ve been running this place for twenty years, I can handle myself. Now you know your way, go home.” The girl nodded and walked away. He knew this wasn’t her. Whatever happened to the real Lillian he’d make sure “Etals” would pay. He reached to his back pocket and felt his heart drop. 

“Oh Warden,” a raspy voice rang. “Looking for this?” Lillian, now with black eyes fiddled with a taser, giggling a sick mixture of demented and sweet. 

“YOU SON OF A BITCH I’LL-,” the Warden said before he felt his body spasm and seize. The sharp pain of volts traveled through his body brought him to the ground. Normally it wouldn’t have been any more painful than the pins of needles of a sleeping leg, but these tasers were custom made. Made to take down criminals such as “Etals.” The old dog whimpered in pain; he felt his heart palpitate. He looked up to see the cephalopod prisoner. A deep violet-blue octopus covered in bandages stared back at him with those lifeless black eyes of his. The octopus was quiet, tilting his head as he looked down at the dog. “You’re still moving,” he spoke as he brought the taser back up. This time aiming for the neck. He listened to the Warden’s cries as pain surge throughout his body. Once wasn’t enough. “How’s this? Is this enough? Is this how you treat all your prisoners? Or just us lowly bottom feeders,” “Etals” shouted as he repeatedly tased the tawny dog. “I want you to know this is payment for all that you put me through. Thanks for reminding me of why I went rogue in the first place.” He threw the weapon and took off.

The Warden sighed as he turned away from the window. He picked up a picture frame containing a photo of Lillian. She was so full of life back then. When he regained consciousness, the guards found her locked in a closet, like the version of her that he found, she was covered in blood and shaking with fear. She quit shortly after and the two hadn’t seen each other much since. He heard that she was slowly recovering but was now terrified of the dark and being alone for long periods. He put the photo down, it was difficult enough keeping it from the public, making deals under the table with spies to hunt him down. Two years later and nothing, not even a sighting. He rubbed his temples as he thought of the octopus. The way he lifelessly stared at him, his disturbing body language, the way he could stay so still, walking like a ghoul. 

That was when he heard a knock and the door open. What stood before him was the flamboyant platypus Starley Quinne. “Who are you,” he demanded.  
Starley chuckled, taking the skirt of his dress, and gave a bow, “I am Starley Quinne, and I’m afraid I require your compliance.”  
The dog’s eyes widen, “What do you mean?” Starley smiled, “There’s a certain prisoner of yours I need collecting, but I need your voice to grant me access to his cell.” 

He felt the color drain from his face. There was only one area that was only accessible by his voice. Zavok’s cell. “I will do no such thing! Leave or I will-,” 

Starley walked closer and tilted his head, “Or what? You’ll call the guards? They won’t be around I afraid.” The Warden lunged over the desk and grabbed the shirt of his dress, “You sick bastard.” Starley only smiled wider, “Please I wouldn’t resort to such a tactic, but I did strike them with a neurotoxin to which only I have the antidote for. We don’t want another massacre on your record, now do we?” Starley watched as the horror set in the Warden’s eyes. The Warden sighed as he led Starley to Zavok’s cell. He stared down at knocked out guards as they walked down the hall and into an elevator. 

“Do you have any idea of what you’re doing,” said the Warden. Starley smiled at him as they descended, “I’m simply helping a wronged man exact some revenge.” The dog’s eyes now filled with rage, “Do you realize what he’s done? What he’s capable of?” Starley dismissed his claims, “And do you realize none of this would’ve happened if the Doctor kept his affairs on Mobius? I know exactly what I’m doing.” 

They reached the floor, Section 0, an isolated area of the prison where the worst of the worst were sentenced. The Warden walked to the door, pressing the button, and asking for access. The doors slowly opened, and they walked up to the Zeti’s cell. Starley noticed the Warden stopped in his tracks, fear washed over him. Starley stared at the empty cell that resided next to Zavok. It was padded, the soft white cushions stained with dried blood. He stared at the cell with wonder. This wasn’t like anything he had ever seen or heard about. He knew this wasn’t a calming room like he’d seen in his practices, he knew why this cell was padded. He sighed for the poor soul who sat in there. 

Starley looked over and saw the Warden still stricken with fear, staring at the cell. “Warden,” Starley said snapping the dog out of his trance. The platypus pointed to the Zeti’s cell; the dog only sighed as he unlocked it. Starley’s tail wagged at his plan blossoming, only for it to drop. It’d been about two years since he’d been captured but you would’ve thought it’d been more. The Zeti’s once bright crimson skin had dulled out. Starley looked down and saw the piles of dead skin on the floor, he was shedding but the condition he was kept in caused delays in the process, dead skin flaked from his shoulders, tail, and jaw. There were bruises and scarring on the shoulder. Probably from trying to break out of his cell. His cyan hair was an overgrown and mangled mess. But his eyes, those yellow sclera, and red pupils. They were filled with a fury like no other, and yet they were dazed. They went bloodshot as the beast stared at the platypus. “Who are you,” he snarled out. Starley felt chills run down his spine, “I am Starley Quinne. I am here to help.” He noticed a device around his neck. “What’s that for,” he asked. 

“It’s a brace to inhibit his powers,” said the Warden. “It’s also been slowly killing me,” Zavok replied in a hoarse voice. Starley’s eyes widen, as he clenched his fist. Surely Zavok didn’t deserve a fate such as this. “Give me the keys,” he growled. The Warden handed the keys as he removed the collar from the Zeti’s neck. Zavok sighed a breath of relief, finally free from the restraint. He walked out of the cell but nearly collapsed from the lack of power. No worry, now that he was free it was time to feed. 

“You know, you should’ve kept your eyes on that dog. The time you had your back turned he sent out a silent alarm,” said Zavok. Starley turned his head towards the Warden it was as if his anger had boiled over. The dog’s ears fell as Zavok gave a sick grin. Before he knew it, Starley kicked him in the chest, the force slamming him against the wall. He fell to the floor as he clutched his chest. At first, he didn’t feel much pain, he got up and tried walking over to the two men before toppling to the floor. The same feeling was back, the agonizing body coursing pain. Only instead of volts, he felt as if he were being crushed. He screamed in agony, “What did you do to me?” Starley knelt and gave that same damn smile, “Just that neurotoxin I was telling you about at work.” He pulled out his bag and grabbed two vials, placing them down by the Warden. “One is an antidote, the other will kill you instantly.” The two men walked away, leaving the Warden writhing in pain. Once in the elevator, Zavok spoke up. 

“Your neurotoxin isn’t deadly, is it? Nor was there poison in those vials.” Starley giggled, “Sometimes a little bit of embezzling goes a long way. Couldn’t let him think he had the upper hand, especially with the massacre rumor. He was petrified when I mentioned it.” Zavok gave him a cold look, “Oh it’s real. I witnessed it.” 

Well, that question was answered. So, who was the killer? The elevator dinged as the doors opened. Starley noticed Zavok making his way to the control room. There laid two unconscious guards. “What are we doing here, he sent an alarm out,” Starley said in a questioning tone. “Didn’t you see the conditions they kept me in? If I’m as deadly as they claim they would’ve killed me those years ago. This is payback.” Starley got the message, releasing prisoners from their cells and messing with the systems. He couldn’t help but laugh at the chaos that was about to unfold. If help was coming, then they had a little something to give to them. Once finished Starley opened a portal. On the other side, the two fell into the brush greenery, away from the rain. They were distanced away from the prison but Starley noticed that the outside was empty. Wasn’t help supposed to be here? 

“Why did you free me? Aren’t you Eggman’s flunky,” Zavok asked as he began to finish shedding. Starley’s happy demeanor fell into annoyance, “Former flunky. I figured word would’ve gotten around about that.” He looked up to the Zeti. “I heard about what the Doctor did to you and your group. I’m here to help exact revenge.” Zavok merely looked at his claws. The nails were brittle and bitten to the skin. 

“As much as I hate the Doctor, I’m not interested,” he said as he began to walk away. “B-but you’re still recovering, at least stay until your powers are back,” Starley stammered. He placed a hand on his chin as if he were considering it. He was built to survive the worst of situations, but where would he even start? Now he was free the only thing on his find was finding his pack. He hated it, but Starley had a point. He needed time and a place to regain his strength. Starley’s little tactic and the prison riot weren’t enough to sustain him he needed more.  
And then an idea formed in Zavok’s head.  
“Is it just you,” he asked. “There are fiv-four others,” Starley replied. The platypus wondered if the number would change anything. What he didn’t know was that Zavok smiled even wider. A group of people, especially as inferior as these non-Zeti would make feeding much more accessible. “Fine then,” Zavok said taking Starley’s hand. He stared down at the beaming platypus with a grimaced look. Starley opened another portal and the two went on through, heading back to base. 

Everyone idled around waiting for Starley to return. They watched a portal and saw the platypus and a Zeti come through. “Gentlemen, I’d like you to meet Zavok. He’ll be here until he regains his powers,” Starley said. Zavok looked at the other members with a sneer. The others ignored it knowing he wasn’t staying very long. Except for Finitevus. He stared at the beast with awe. “Zavok, leader of the Deadly Six. What a sight you are,” said the rugged doctor as he bowed to him. This didn’t change his mind about them but if there was groveling involved, maybe he could tolerate it. 

“That don’t mean nothing to us,” Rough grumbled. Finitevus laughed, “You’ll have to excuse them, they just don’t understand the beauty of someone such as yourself.” The skunks only turned their heads in response. Infinite was the only one who was silent for the entire exchange. He shivered as he stared at the Zeti, hoping he knew nothing about the jackal nor about using his form for illusions. He quietly snuck away before Zavok could confront him. “How are you doing,” Starley asked the crimson beast. He scoffed, “Better I suppose.” Starley looked at his skin as it slowly regained its glow now that he had completely shedded. He was livelier than when they first met, but there was still a way to go. 

The next day Finitevus was treating Zeti’s wounds despite his protests. Out of everyone, the shady doctor took a liking to the demon. The two would talk about their visions of a fallen Mobius, Starley had never seen Finitevus smile so much. As for the others, Rough and Tumble kept their distance; they and the beast exchanged scowls. Infinite avoided him whenever he could. Starley was working on their next scheme when heard footsteps down to the lower level. He turned his head to see the jackal, “Mimic’s here and he says he needs to speak with you.” Starley’s tail wagged as he leapt from his seat and went over to him. 

Zavok’s tail swished in confusion, “Who’s Mimic.”  
“None of your business,” Rough snarled. Finitevus shot back a glare. “Just a lowly octopus Starley’s taking a liking to.” Octopus? Zavok only recalled seeing an octopus once, at… “Could you give me a moment,” he said as he walked away. When Zavok was out of earshot Finitevus pulled on the teal skunk’s hair, “What is your problem?” The skunk’s younger brother pushed the echidna away from him. “Don’t touch him,” he snarled. Rough messed with his hair as he grumbled, “I just don’t like the guy. More than I don’t like you.” Finitevus got up and grinned, “Aww is Mama’s boy gonna go crying to her? Oh, wait...” 

Starley met up with Mimic on the ground floor but Mimic was less than thrilled. His tentacles slithered around as he tapped his foot, “What the fuck are you doing?” Starley was surprised by his reaction. He must’ve heard about the jailbreak, “I’m only offering asylum and alliance with Zavok.” Mimic’s eyes widen as he gritted his teeth, “He needs to go. Now.” Starley now was even more confused.  
“What’s the issue?”  
“He’s a Zeti. They hate all who aren’t them, he’ll betray you.”  
Starley scowled, “He only betrayed Eggman because he was enslaved by him.” Mimic crossed his arms, “He could’ve helped Sonic.” Starley rolled his eyes, “I could care less what he does with Sonic, my qualms are with the Doctor. Since I am no longer aligned with him, we’ll be okay.” 

Zavok peered in, listening to their argument. The skunk’s hatred for him, the jackal’s avoidance of him, and now this was a meal for him. But when he got a look at the octopus his eyes widen.  
That was him. That was the one behind the Everhold Massacre. The only difference was that he had indigo stripes on his tentacles and baby blue markings on his body. Not to mention the bandages were missing. But he knew who it was, and he smiled as he sunk back into the shadows. 

“Oh, so you think I’m not good enough, is that it,” Starley yelled. “Look who’s talking!” Mimic stumbled back in shock. What was with the sudden change in demeanor?  
“I’m not saying that.”  
“But you’re implying it!” 

Mimic crossed his arms as Starley began to pace around him. The fact he’d use his past as a blow made him sick. “Oh sure, you say you have faith in me, you say I’m capable, that you believe in me. But when I do something you don’t like, when I make something out of myself you get so crossed!” Mimic knew where this was coming from and started scanning the room. “That’s not true at all,” he pleaded as his eyes darted around trying to find that demon.

“You’re not my mother so stop acting like her!”

Mimic’s eyes widen with heartbreak as Starley immediately covered his mouth. He didn’t know why he said that. It was as if something overcame him. He didn’t mean it. Mimic watched as Starley’s expression fell but the damage was done. He turned away, shaking with rage. “You better know what you’re doing,” he growled before a loud screech interrupted them. They rushed down and watched as Infinite struggled to hold the two skunks back with his tail, “A little help here?” Mimic took hold and restrained the taller skunk with his tentacles. 

“PIECE OF SHIT I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU,” Rough snarled foaming at the mouth. His claws were out as he tried to slash Finitevus, who only stared in surprise.  
“What is going on,” Starley shouted. His voice gave Rough a moment of clarity and stopped struggling. “Just having a friendly chatter,” Finitevus chuckled. Starley looked at the teal skunk who now was looking at the floor, only mumbling out sorry. The platypus took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his bill, “We almost fought a couple of days ago. Can we please keep it together?” Everyone just muttered out a yes, of course, whatever. Mimic released Tumble and Infinite released Rough. Mimic walked past Starley as the platypus reached out for him.  
“Mimic I-“  
“Shut up.” 

Everyone watched his tentacles turn a shade of crimson to a shade of navy blue as he went inside the elevator. Starley’s heart was in his throat, but he couldn’t show emotion. They’ll make up. Right? Starley took a deep breath as clapped his hands, he’d come back to this for now he needed to discuss their next plan of attack. 

Mimic returned home but rested by the beach instead of inside. He sat on the sandy dunes as the tide brushed up against his feet. He huddled himself as he stared off in the distance. Starley’s words rang in his head. He pulled at his tentacles as he held back tears. Why couldn’t Starley have simply stayed with him? Why did he have to get a crew? Why did he have to bring along that…that monster? He blamed them for Starley’s change in behavior. He blamed them for the distance that was put between them. He was no longer Starley’s priority and he hated it. 

He buried his head into his knees. He knew he had every right to be upset. Starley had no right to throw his past at him like that nor to compare him to her. At the same time, he knew this was too his fault. He shouldn’t have said the kiss was a spur of the moment. He shouldn’t have been so rash with the others. He knew Starley only wanted to help, to ease his trauma. He knew he was being selfish, being possessive. Starley made him so happy, he hadn’t felt this kind of happiness in years. He simply didn’t want to lose that. But he was treading into dangerous waters. If he kept this up, he was going to lose him. Whether it be to his intrusive obsession scaring him or angering him. And with Zavok around, it’d get worse. He had to tell him. But…what if that would be the downfall of what they had? What if Starley didn’t want him? Who would ever want someone like him? Someone so full of sin? Who could ever love this abomination of a mobian? 

Starley paced around the ground level of the base, his breathing rapid. He couldn’t believe he said that to Mimic. Especially after he had seen how his mother treated him. After they had slowly begun to open up to each other. He felt tears stream down his face. He didn’t mean a word he said, and now he feared that Mimic hated him. He had never seen the octopus so hurt, so upset. He didn’t blame him. Starley would’ve felt the same if Mimic said he was just like Eggman. Zavok watched in the shadows as Starley wiped his tears. He smiled sadistically, “You’re crying already? I’m just getting started.”

Another day passed. Even though those words hurt him, Mimic couldn’t help but miss Starley. It wasn’t the same without him. He grumbled as he laid in bed, burying his face into the pillow. They made love seem so easy in the movies, in Starley’s stories. But life wasn’t a piece of literature, not everything worked out through little pop songs or silly misadventures. But if it were, his genre would be a tragedy.  
“Doll” opened the door to Mimic’s room and sat on the foot of the bed, “You know what I’m gonna say right?” The octopus grumbled out a yes. “Maybe,” the plush fox said. “Maybe Starley won’t tell you because he doesn’t want to ruin your guy's friendship. Maybe you should make the first move.” Mimic pondered it; he made a point. Starley didn’t grow up with good examples of healthy relationships, and Eggman traumatized him even further. Maybe he wants it but fears being hurt again? 

Mimic got up and rubbed his eyes, “If I give it a shot will you shut up about it? The doll nodded as Mimic hopped from bed. “Can I come,” “Doll” asked. Mimic shot him back a look that made his answer obvious. “It was worth a shot,” the fox plush giggled. As Mimic got ready, he fell into his thoughts, he couldn’t believe he was holding himself back from this. It was one thing when he turned down Breezie, he didn’t want to burden her. It was another with Nack and Abyss as he was still working himself out. But he was better, no goody two shoes but wasn’t the Mimic from the Empire. Not so randomly aggressive. He was always the one who made the first move, who shot first. He wasn’t gonna let something like this keep from being the suave octopus he knew himself as. 

He rode off to Starley’s base as he thought about what to say. He had so much to convey, could he even get it all out? He made it to the base and entered inside. He composed himself as he went down the elevator. Couldn’t come on too hard now. But he went he made to the others his tufts dropped.  
He looked upon the faces of Starley’s crew. Rough and Tumble looked nauseous. Pale moaning faces and ears fell. He watched as they regurgitated into the buckets they held. He looked over to Infinite as he was huddled next to them, rocking back and forth, mumbling something as he rubbed his tail. He looked over to Finitevus as the echidna sat in silence, staring at the ground. He looked at Zavok, watching him pick at his teeth. He looked for Starley before feeling his arm being tugged. He turned to see Starley who was pale and frizzled. He tugged on Mimic’s arm as they left to talk, away from the others.  
“What’s going on?”  
“You were right.”

Mimic listened as Starley recounted their mission. Starley found a research facility with the latest in security tech, perfect for staying under the Doctor’s nose. Rumors of a chaos emerald held inside the facility was more than enough to get Starley going. As they snuck into the building Starley noticed a guard spotted them and took off, presumably to get help. Zavok said he’d take care of everything, as he followed the guard. They found a device that would keep them off the grid, a white emerald, and Starley even found notes about other Zeti’s last whereabouts. The description matched the ones he read back at base. He took the files as they made their escape. But as they went to find Zavok they stumbled into a horror show. Starley wanted to scream but he was frozen with fear, the others did it for him. The skunks held each other shrieking in horror and Infinite redid his bandage as a blindfold. The bodies of guards laid across the room. Their bodies were mangled and contorted in unnatural ways. The worst part was that some were still alive, they listened to either their death rattles or pleas to be finished off. “Not a fan of my work,” Zavok asked. “I’ll admit it’s not my best as I am still recovering. You should see me when I’m at my best.” They couldn’t even respond. Starley noticed how even Finitevus’ thought this was too far. “Let’s just go, before we’re seen,” Starley said as he opened a portal back to base. 

Mimic’s eyes widen as he processed this, “Explains their faces.” Starley nodded. Mimic wanted to say he told him so, that Zavok was a chaotic force not to be meddled with. But Starley’s face showed he went through enough today. “Can you stay with me? I’d rather not confront him alone.” Mimic nodded as they called for Zavok. The octopus shifted around as they waited. Why couldn’t they just focus on him? If it weren’t for the fact it was Starley he wouldn’t have been the first one to come and apologize.  
He shook his head as he knew Zavok was a threat. Get rid of him and then everything would be right. The Zeti walked over to them. He placed his hand on Starley’s shoulder. 

“Listen about today’s mission, you did great out t-,” Starley tried getting it out before being interrupted. “Don’t lie to me,” said the Zeti gripping tighter. The platypus sighed, “Alright then. I just believe you went overboard with those guards.” Zavok leaned into Starley’s face and stared into the ruby eyes. “I did what you wanted did I not? I took care of them.” Starley replied, “I’m well aware of that but you did not need to resort to such excessive violence.” Zavok shifted his gaze to Mimic. He was aware of everyone’s past. From Infinite’s war crimes to Finitevus’ experiments. 

The two stood in uncomfortable silence as Zavok looked to the floor. “I should’ve known.” Starley tilted his head unsure of what he meant. Before he knew it the Zeti grabbed him and pinned him against the wall, his claws slowly sinking into the delicate cloth. “I should’ve known you’re just like him. An egotistical hypocrite.” Mimic watched as Starley’s eyes grew with fear, “I-I don’t understand I-.” Starley winced as he felt the claws break the skin. “Of course, you don’t. You don’t see anything wrong with yourself.” Zavok began to lay into Starley, tearing him apart bit by bit. How dare he say he’d gone too far while allying himself with a war criminal, a vivisector, a traitor, and anarchists? How dare he try to act morally superior? How dare he try to put Zavok beneath him? Act as if he weren’t full of sin?  
Mimic was already on the defense, a tentacle held tight to a hidden blade as he was waited to strike. But the crimson demon caught him off guard. “As for you,” Zavok said dropping Starley and holding Mimic with the same vice. He watched as bright blue blood fell from his claws and dripped onto the floor. “Let’s hear about your recount of the Everhold Massacre. I’m sure Starley will love you after learning what you did.” Mimic shrank as Zavok smirked with satisfaction. 

He released the octopus and began to walk away. “I know when I’m not wanted.” Mimic walked over to Starley as the color drained from his face. “Mimic, did you-“  
Starley paused as he watched a dormant Motobug come to life. Its eyes glowed a bright blue as it began charging at the mobians. They managed to dodge the attack, jumping to opposite sides. Mimic pulled out a blaster and shot at the badnik, destroying it. A million thoughts a minute ran through Starley’s mind. Mimic. His Mimic. Capable of such a crime? He knew it shouldn’t have scared him. He knew of Mimic’s past. But the fact there was seemingly no motivation behind the killing. There was something about the element that sent shivers down his spine. But Zavok’s venomous words made him want to curl up and cry. 

“Starley,” Mimic called out. “I need you in the here and now. Zavok’s still here. Call the others. We’ll take him on ourselves.” Starley nodded, collecting himself. The others already made their way up, confused by the commotion, and watched the once lifeless robots become animated.  
“Mimic and I are going after Zavok. Take out the badniks,” Starley yelled out as Mimic and he left the building. Infinite drew his sword, Finitevus prepped his warp rings, and Rough and Tumble pulled out their explosives. 

The two rushed outside the base, looking for the Zeti. Mimic knew he was close, just didn’t know where. Zavok perched himself above the base. He watched as they scanned the perimeter, it’d been far too long since he had flesh to feast on. Too long since he had a real fight. Those guards didn’t do but facing the man of the massacre himself got his blood pumping. He clutched onto the metal, feeling it crush under his hands before taking his stance.  
Mimic was prepared this time. His tufts twitched, he turned to see the Zeti pounce. He dodged him but felt the ground shake as he landed. “It’s been a while hasn’t it Etals? I missed watching you strangle those guards. I hope you haven’t gone soft,” Zavok said as he threw back his fist. “That’s not me anymore,” Mimic yelled as he grabbed hold of it. He felt his boots sink into the ground as he tried to overpower the robust beast. But his hands were tied, and his tentacles were pushing themselves against the ground. With a free hand Zavok’s fist met with Mimic’s face. 

Mimic lost his focus as the Zeti began landing punch after punch. He expected Zavok to be stronger than his average opponent, but this was new. He never been caught off guard so easily, assaulted so violently. Before Zavok could land another blow, he heard Starley yell as he held onto the staff ready to strike. Starley took charge and jumped towards him. Zavok took hold of the staff and flung him off it. Now unarmed, he took the weapon with a raised knee and broke it in two. “Shame I had to break it, I’m sure you would’ve done significant damage on me,” Zavok said mockingly, throwing the broken staff to Starley. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t still useful. Starley took one of the broken ends and slashed the Zeti’s side. He groaned, holding onto where he was hit. He looked to see cyan blood spilling from the sight. He focused his gaze onto the platypus, who held onto the bloodied weapon. “Oh, so now you want to play like that,” he growled drawing his claws out. “So be it,” he said as he darted to Starley, kneeing the platypus’ stomach. “Let’s play.” 

Back in the base wasn’t any better. Under Zavok’s control, the robots put up more of a fight than under Eggman’s control. While they missed the fast-moving crew, they managed a few near hits. The crew’s background in the war helped them combat violent mechanical beings. Infinite slashed through the sprinting Motobugs with his sword, exploding as he made the attack. The skunks planted the Egg Pawns with explosives, laughing as they dodged the shrapnel. “Hey doc,” shouted Rough. “Use one of those rings over here! I wanna get those flying bug freaks!”

Finitevus grumbled as he threw a Warp Ring, giving the teal skunk a clear shot at the Buzz Bombers. Rough ignited bomb after bomb and threw them into the warp hole, watching as the robots looked at the explosives below blowing up themselves. One of them managed to avoid the blast and even land a hit on the teal skunk. Rough hid behind the boxes holding onto his arm, hissing in pain.

Tumble noticed his brother hidden in pain and called for Finitevus. The two rushed over now leaving Infinite to take care of the robots. Tumble looked at Rough with worry in his head as his brother chuckled, “I’m fine bro, they missed my good arm.” The echidna began taking care of the wound, muttering to himself. “Speak up doc,” Rough shouted. Finitevus gritted his teeth, “This wouldn’t have happened if you both weren’t so weak.”  
Rough’s ears shot up as he pulled on Finitevus’ dreads. “Fuck you,” he snarled out. “If you actually pulled your weight, Starley wouldn’t have brought him over!” 

Infinite’s ears twitched as he heard the three arguing, and that was when he realized it. Their auras were off, wrath overriding all other emotions. He knew exactly where it was going. He kicked himself for avoiding the Zeti, otherwise, he would’ve sensed it. He ducked behind the boxes before the argument could turn into a brawl.  
“Stop! Stop,” Infinite shouted. “This is exactly what Zavok wants. We’re feeding into his game!” The others looked in confusion but listened as Infinite quickly explained Zavok’s power. How he feeds off the wrath of others and can release hidden rage from others. “Finitevus, you hate being a pawn in someone’s scheme without knowing it. Rough, Tumble, wouldn’t it be more productive to use your anger to take Zavok down instead of your teammates?”

The three looked at each other, crossing their arms all grumbling that he was right. “Finitevus use your warp rings so our attacks are more precise. Rough, Tumble Starley said to take out the badniks. Use any means to do so.” They all nodded and took their positions. Finitevus opened multiple warp holes. Tumble jumped through one, crushing a badnik. Rough aimed and threw his bombs at them. Infinite kicked them into the portals, watching as they collapse against the wall. 

Starley held his stomach as his knees wobbled. His breathing was labored. This was worse than any beating Eggman gave him, but he wasn’t going to let it stop him. He held the broken staff took his stance. “Do you have a death wish,” Zavok asked. Starley grunted, “It appears I do.” The Zeti scoffed as he charged to Starley.

With each punch, Starley deflected it to the best of his ability. The demon was far stronger than he was, but the jagged end of the staff was doing damage. After a few blows, the Zeti’s arms were littered with lacerations as cyan blood spilled from them. He rubbed at the gashes, snarling. “You keep impressing me with how disgusting you truly are.”

In his thoughts, he didn’t notice four thick tentacles creeping towards him. By the time he did, they wrapped around his body like pythons with prey. He struggled against the restraints, but Mimic wasn’t backing down. He realized that he no longer was being fed, the mooks at the base were no longer under his spell. Starley and Mimic weren’t either. Wounded and his supply empty, he felt the suckers slowly shift into spikes, about to pierce his body. He gave a wide smile as he had one more trick up his sleeve.

“Go on “Etals.” Crush me in your iron maiden as you did to those guards.” He saw how Mimic froze, the color draining from his face. “Did you enjoy it? Feeling their blood spill onto you? Hearing their cries before taking their life? The aftermath? Tell him everything, I’m sure Starley will make an exception for you.”  
He smiled, even more, when he saw Mimic bite his beak, holding back tears. He knew he got to him. The octopus sighed as he slowly Zeti the go. “Maybe it’s too early to kill you two,” Zavok said. Once the tentacles released him, he grabbed onto them. “But I will take my reward.” Before Mimic had a moment to process it, he felt the Zeti’s foot smash into his face and a tearing sensation. 

Starley watched, frozen with dismay as the force of Zavok’s grip and kick ripped all four tentacles off Mimic’s head. He couldn’t even scream as the octopus was slammed into him. The two laid in pain as Zavok took off. “I’ll return with my pack, mark my words Quinne,” he said as he took off with a legnthy jump.  
Mimic was the first to get up. He raised his hand as he felt where his tentacles were savagely torn off. He looked at the blood on his hand and shifted his gaze onto the floor. Starley looked down at his dress now stained with blood and upon Mimic as dark blue blood began to clot up. He watched as Mimic began to shake. “Mimic I’m so s-,” but Starley was interrupted by Mimic hitting his chest with a weak fist. 

“You idiot. You fucking idiot! Do you realize what could’ve happened? You could’ve been…,” he paused as he looked up to Starley. Tears fell from his face, staining his cheeks with runny black ink. He gripped onto Starley’s dress as his breathing hitched, Starley too was beguinning to tear up. “Don’t you realize how much I care,” Mimic whispered. Starley’s eyes widen as Mimic caressed his face. Now he had begun to cry, Starley hugged Mimic tight saying how sorry he was. Sorry for binging Zavok into their lives, sorry for letting him get hurt, and sorry for the awful things he said. “I care about you too,” he whimpered. 

Mimic’s heart swelled when he heard those words. He couldn’t remember the last time someone cried this hard for him, cared for him so dearly. He took the platypus’ hand and began to rub it. “Look, there’s something I need to tell you. If I don’t tell you know, I don’t know when I’ll get the chance to.” He took a deep breath. “Stars, I’m in l-“  
Suddenly he was interrupted by the shouting of their teammates. They yelled as they ran over to the two, thankful they were safe. When they were close their expressions turned into dread as they looked at Mimic. “Cals your tentacles,” Rough said. Mimic looked at the wound, the bleeding had now stopped. “It’s nothing. They’ll be back in about two weeks.” The crew sighed in relief as the two got up. But for the teal skunk, the relief was short-lived. He looked at the them and his face turned white. 

Instead of seeing a wounded platypus and octopus, he saw a wounded snake and jellyfish. The two holding their bleeding sides and pleading for him and Tumble to get out of there. He had a horrified expression on his face as he began to back away. He jolted when he bumped into his brother. “What’s wrong bro,” Tumble asked worryingly. 

Mimic looked at the skunk’s expression, shifting from horror to disgust to fear. He felt his heart shatter as he knew why. They hated him, didn’t they? That was why they were so distant from him. Why they didn’t want anything to do with him. Why they always scowled at him. He was reliving it all over again. The orphanage, the streets, G.U.N, the Empire, and even in the Diamond Cutters. They hated him for something he couldn’t even control. For being a creature of the sea. He looked away from Starley and refused to looka t the others.  
“Don’t worry. You won’t have to be around someone as disgusting as myself anymore. Goodbye.” Starley called out for Mimic as he ran off. 

He looked back as Rough lost what little composure he had. With a spin dash, he took off in another direction, Tumble quickly following after. “Wait,” Infinite pleaded chasing the two skunks. Starley looked around and didn’t even see Finitevus. 

He fell onto his knees, this couldn't be happening. He just lost his crew in a matter of seconds. He felt sick as he looked at his hands. This was all his fault, wasn’t it? Everything was decent until he brought Zavok along. Until he made that stupid mistake. He’d only wanted to help; he didn’t know it’d turn out like this. He felt a lump in his throat as warm tears ran down his face. He clutched his aching body as he began to sob.

Despite his efforts, he was all alone again.


	8. Episode 8: Don't Hold me Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew's nearly fallen apart and Starley's depressed and desperate. In an attempt to keep the skunks he offers them some old fashioned psychology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew,, I am sorry for taking so long. School's almost over so the workload is hefty. But I'm pushing by! I'm just planning one shot stories and backstories for the crew. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long cause it's one I kept mentally planning in my head. Let's just say the spotlight will be going to a certain octopus.

In one of the spare rooms of the base, Starley laid in bed, staring at the wall. He didn’t know how much time had passed. A day? A week? It didn’t matter, nothing mattered. He blinked with wet tired eyes as he gently rubbed the concrete interior. He missed them terribly. He hadn’t felt like this since he left his old life, but this time was different. Back then he was foolish and naïve, he should’ve known better now. He’d thought he’d been progressing so well, but he felt he wasn’t. Otherwise, he’d still have his team, or at the very least Mimic.  
He pulled out his communicator and saw what he’d seen for the past week. Nothing. He’d tried texting Mimic after he took off, but he merely read the messages. Maybe he needed a break? Starline hit the wall with his fist. If a break were all he needed he wouldn’t have said goodbye, especially like that. He held himself as he silently wept. He hadn’t even had the energy to change from the bloodied dress. It was the only semblance of Mimic he had. He couldn’t let that go. “Please be okay,” he whispered.

Mimic wasn’t doing any better. When he got home, he slammed the door and pulled on his tufts. He felt tears build up as he shouted about how he shouldn’t have ever let this happened. How he should’ve expected them to hate him. All mobians like them hated him. They’d tried to justify it with his attitude. But he’d seen others act worse and still be treated with more dignity than he would have. Even at first glance, he saw the grimaced looks as they stared at his unusual features.  
He removed his boots and threw them against the wall where they left black scuff marks, and a dent. He didn’t care. Within a week he was a mess. Like Starley, he barely left his room, only to eat, shower, and tend to the regenerating tentacles. Around his bed laid several empty alcoholic bottles. Vodka, scotch, bourbon whatever to get his mind off Starley, but nothing worked.  
Even in a drunken haze, he slipped into halcyon memories of him. However, in the mental state, he was in, he didn’t giggle or wrap himself with a blanket like he was holding him. He only cried, sobbing for how pathetic he was. How he was so close to achieving true happiness but once again he failed to take that chance.

“Doll” never liked seeing Mimic like this, so sad and empty. He knew the octopus was severely depressed, but he’d never seen him this distraught. He couldn’t help but think about why and what happened back there. Did Starley reject him? That was the only reason he could think of. It’d explain why the platypus wasn’t around.  
During this time, he gave Mimic space, thinking that having space to be alone and think would help. There were times where he bumped into him. Those blank eyes slowly blinking, struggling to keep himself up. Sometimes he’d stare past the plush fox and did what he came out to do. Sometimes he’d pull him in a tight embrace, the doll thankful he couldn’t smell.  
This was the only time he’d smile. Softly giggling as he hugged him, calling him his precious baby or even marigold at times. “Doll” knew Mimic considered him a friend, even if he didn’t say it. But he wondered if Mimic saw him as his child. Like the way, he saw Whisper as his own. He’d never heard him call him that before, considering that was the nickname he gave her at one point.

“D-doooollll, doll,” Mimic spoke.  
“Yeah,” the fox spoke.  
The octopus paused as he collected his thoughts. He watched as the tentacles flashed different hues of blues and purples, sometimes even pink. “Y-you..you…you won’t leave me…won’t leave, righttt,” Mimic slurred. “Never,” said the doll. Mimic hugged him tighter as he began humming a lullaby, mumbling out the lyrics in between.

Night fell and Starley still laid there, huddled alone with red puffy eyes. He was about to sleep the misery away when he saw a sparkling light form in front of him. The light slowly morphed into a ring and out stepped Finitevus. Starley rubbed his eyes as he got up. “Finitevus? Is that you,” he asked. The echidna had a smug look on his face before it turned into confusion.  
His head tilted as he stared at Starley. His hair was frizzled, the ponytail barely holding it together. Around his eyes and on his cheeks were stained with mascara and eyeliner. He took notice of the blood-stained outfit. He wasn’t there to greet the platypus in the aftermath of the fight and so his curiosity peaked. “What on chaos happened,” he asked. Starley sniffled as he told him everything.

He told him about how Zavok nearly beat him to death, mutilated Mimic, and how everyone just bailed on him. The more he let out the harder it became to speak. He stopped himself when he felt the tears began to build him. He apologized as he buried his face in his hands.  
Finitevus listened intently, suppressing a smile on his face. Mimic was gone, everyone was gone. Now it was just the two of them. His plan would be much easier to implement now. But he was surprised when Starley mentioned how much he missed Mimic, how he hoped he could make things right.

“Didn’t you hear him? You know he’s never coming back right,” said Finitevus.  
Starley was silent. “What’s more important is that you never needed that octopus. If anything, he held you back.”

Starley shot up with confusion and anger. “Mimic’s done more than I could ever thank him for,” he said defending the shapeshifter. Finitevus kept his composure, “Haven’t you thought, even for a moment he had other intentions for you?” The platypus paused as he thought about it. He would be lying if he hadn’t, but Mimic’s generosity put those thoughts at bay.  
“All I’m saying is, don’t you find it suspicious that he’s always trying to keep you at his side. Almost as if he views you as a possession. Haven’t you seen the way he talks with this crew? It’s as if he hates us.”

Starley still kept silent. He knew the way Mimic’s methods were rather odd, but the mobian was unconventional anyway. It’d make sense if his customs and personality were the same. “After all, if he was so eager to betray his team; who’s to say he’s not planning to take you out next?”  
“Stop,” was all Starley could muster. The echidna was shocked that even with his past and this, Starley still cared about him. He gave the platypus credit for caring so much. “I jest dear Starline. I just find it unfair that he’s not here comforting you, this surely must hurt you more than he.” Starley tensed as he felt the bed shift and the rugged doctor at his side. “I’m not free from fault,” he sighed. “Of course not. You did invite that beast after all,” said Finitevus. Starley grumbled, he was unable to make out what he said.  
“But I know you had good intentions, such a shame no one else can see that. I must say it was a rather masterful plan, you simply made mere miscalculations,” he said. “Thank you,” Starley replied. The echidna smiled as he felt Starley lower his guard and allowed him to get closer. “You have untapped potential waiting to blossom my dear.” Starley gave a weak smile in response.

Another week past and Finitevus was the only one there with Starley. He still laid in bed and hardly moved, only when the echidna urged him to shower. The smell of the octopus’ blood and platypus grime had begun to fill the room. He routinely looked after Starley, making sure he ate and did something to distract himself from his sadness besides sleeping. He used this opportunity to continue working on his plans, he still couldn’t get Starley to sway away from Mimic, so he’d have to take matters into his own hands.

As for everyone else, Rough and Tumble were nowhere to be found, but Infinite kept his pursuit. He lost them before reaching the city and he knew they’d be on the move. Even with his disguise, he avoided crowds as much as he could. Occasionally he’d bump into someone who enjoyed his music, halting his search. He looked at all the papers, watched every news segment for any sort of lead. He knew when they were upset, they’d often steal or cause trouble to cheer themselves up. Progress was slow as the twins were impulsive, but they weren’t stupid. It would either lead to a dead-end or be linked with someone else.  
His latest clue was two figures leaving a local market after shoplifting, hearing the news as he had breakfast in a café. The market was nearby, and the crime recently occurred; this was his chance before they’d most likely leave for another city. He reached the shop but stayed hidden as police were still there taking statements. He cleared his mind, concentrating on finding their scent, any clue of their whereabouts.

When suddenly the Ruby began omitting a low humming noise, he looked to the ground and saw the glowing imprints of boots. The underside matching the skunks. “Got you,” he whispered following the trail. As he ran the business of the city began to dissipate, and with that, the buildings began to appear more and more run down. “Of course, they’d be hiding out in a place like this,” he thought. He traveled deeper into the seeming ghost town before the trail took a turn into an apartment complex.  
The interior of the building looked as if it’d seen better days. Abandoned, the brick walls lost their radiant red, parts of it were chipped or nearly broken off. The stairs were rusted and rickety, the windows were boarded up. He walked around looking for a way in, the glow led him to an old door at the side of the building. He noticed the scratches alongside it, signs of a forced entry. With the weight of his shoulder, he opened the door, it audibly creaking. So much for the element of surprise.

He walked along inside the vacant lobby, the old wooden tiles underneath him creaking with each step he took. He followed the glowing trail, wondering why they took off like that. He hoped Starley was doing okay. He didn’t like that he was left alone after a mess like that, but he needed to find them. Find Rough.  
Up the stairs he went passing each floor, listening to the rusty squeaks underneath his feet. He knew they knew someone was inside, but he hoped they didn’t scatter. After what felt like forever, he made it to the tenth floor, he wondered why they hid so high up. He stood outside the door and called out for them.

“Go away,” Rough shouted, his tone angry with a pinch of sadness.  
“Please let me in,” Infinite pleaded.  
“What part of go away don’t you get cottontail,” he yelled.

He heard Tumble’s voice before it quickly turned to the brothers arguing. He couldn’t make out much, but he knew what they were fighting about. “Well if you won’t let me in then I’ll be leaving,” Infinite said. He took his time walking down the hall, looking at the unopened and shabby doors. He paused once at the base of the stairs. He looked at his hands and began counting; he barely made it to three when he heard the door flung open. “Get in here,” Rough grumbled. Infinite gave himself a smug smile before turning back to the twin skunks.  
Inside their room looked as if a tornado went through it, considering their personalities that’s what happened. Trash from their leftovers was strewn all around the apartment, wrappers, and containers. Whatever you could think of it was there. The bedroom was just as messy, in the middle of it laid an old mattress that looked it was about to burst. That was when he got a good look at the skunks, they were disheveled.

Their fur was scraggly, to the point where it was beginning to matt. What light shone in the room showed the greasiness of their hair. Their clothes were stained, their pants were torn; probably from one of their misdemeanors. The two looked as if they hadn’t slept in days, but Rough looked even worse than his younger brother. His eyes were bloodshot, he winced whenever he blinked. Infinite swore his muzzle looked wet. The two sat on the mattress looking to the floor as they rubbed their hands. The jackal couldn’t help but feel guilty that he didn’t find them sooner.

“Please come back,” he asked.  
Rough slowly looked over to him and glared, “No.”

Infinite grabbed his tail and began to rub it, “Look, I understand you’re angry with Starley for what happened back there, I am too. But I know it was an honest mistake, I know his intentions were good. He never wanted this. If you come with me, we can sort it out.” Rough looked to the floor as he placed his hands on his knees, “Beat it.”  
He and the skunks began going back and forth on the matter, Infinite promising to keep better watch and Rough telling him to go. Tumble did it too, but he could tell the cream skunk wanted to go back.

“Why won’t you come back,” Infinite asked. “We don’t want to,” Rough growled. His body shook each minute Infinite stayed pleading. He couldn’t tell if it was from anger or something else. Why was he so persistent? “Don’t you two like Starley and Mimic,” questioned. Rough felt his chest being to feel heavy as his breathing hitched. He felt a sensation build up in his eyes, he knew what this was. He needed to go. “We did, didn’t we bro,” Tumble spoke up. “…yeah, I guess so,” Rough replied.  
“Then why?”  
Memories of the past began to flash. The composure he had was lost. He grabbed the jackal’s shirt as his body shook and tears fell from his face. “BECAUSE THOSE TWO REMIND ME OF FORTUNE AND PRISE AND I AIN’T LOSING THEM TOO! I AIN’T PUTTING MY BRO THROUGH THAT AGAIN,” he shouted. “But what about you? Don’t you miss them too,” Tumble whispered. Rough turned his attention to his younger brother, he let Infinite go and collapsed to the floor. The two listened to the teal skunk’s wails, this was a sadness that had been shut away. The sounds he made as he broke had the two crying. Tumble knelt to his brother and placed a hand on his back. The teal skunk looked at him with teary tears, “Of course I miss them, you idiot.” He shifted his gaze to the floor, “But I’m the older one, I’m supposed to protect you.”

“But then who’s protecting you,” Infinite asked. Rough didn’t respond. Infinite sniffled as he rubbed his eyes, kneeling beside Rough. “I’m so sorry, Fortune and Prise…I never knew about their passing,” he said. “Nobody knew, least, besides those government jerks,” the teal skunk replied. He took a deep breath as he collected his thoughts, “Alright. I understand you two no longer wish to be a part of the crew, but you need to tell Starley this. You can’t just bail on your team, that’s breaking mercenary code.”  
Rough chuckled as he wiped his tears, “Sorry,” he mumbled, picking himself up. “Don’t tell me sorry, that goes to Starley,” Infinite said. Rough elbowed him, “Yeah yeah, don’t lecture me.” He saw the teal skunk had a slight smile on his face and felt relieved.

The walk back wasn’t easy as the twins made quite the ruckus during their absence. But growing up with nothing but the clothes on their backs certainly helped. Soon enough the group made it back to base, the skunks paused as they gazed upon it. They weren’t there long enough to be attached to it, but the memory of them fixing it up alongside Infinite made them feel sentimental. They walk inside the building, calling out for Starley, but they got no answer. Infinite grew worried as the silence grew, trying to make sense of it. Was he with Mimic? When suddenly his gem hummed, and he sighed in relief. “He’s on the lower level,” the jackal said.  
They made their way down and were met with Starley and Finitevus talking amongst each other. Infinite watched how Starley immediately perked up and instantly brightened seeing them. “Gentlemen,” he shouted as ran over to him. Starley gasped when he saw the state of the twins and began flooding them with questions, he was worried for them. The two were surprised by Starley being so frantic over them, confused by it. “We’re fine, nothing we can’t handle,” said Rough. Tumble shouted yeah in reply.

Starley nodded, “I’m relieved that you’ve returned safely.” Starley looked at Rough and noticed the wet fur on his nuzzle. “Have you been crying,” he asked. Rough looked away grumbling that he hadn’t. “I apologize for the sudden disappearance, but we have some news to discuss with you,” said Infinite.  
The trio sat with Starley, with Finitevus beside him; the twins told him about how they wished to depart from the group. Admittedly the platypus was saddened by this but was simply glad he got to see them one last time. Although, he wondered why they wanted to leave. They said it had nothing to do with the incident from a fortnight but the look in their eyes told him there was another reason. If he could find this reason, perhaps he could help them and hopefully have them stay?

“Might I ask why you both wish to leave?”  
Rough looked with confusion, “We already told ya. We just don’t do teams like this…. We can’t.”

“Why can’t you,” Starley asked.  
“We just can’t,” Tumble spoke, his voice fell in infliction. Whatever was bothering the two had become more apparent. Starley could see it, hear it, feel it. “It’s best to just let them be,” Finitevus whispered. “Please,” Starley pleaded. “I respect your decision but hear me out. I promised this team not only revenge on the Doctor but that I’d help each one of you to your potential. After all, I was a psychologist if there’s anyone here who’ll understand your plight, I can.  
The two paused, wondering if they should take him up on his offer. Rough looked at Tumble, and Tumble looked at Rough. No more was needed. They needed to talk. They both sighed, “Okay we’ll tell you everything Star.”

Seven years ago, the young skunks were left to fend on their own. The orphanage they grew up in had burnt to the ground with the two narrowly escaping with their lives. As they watched the flame rise and glow brighter, they couldn’t help but feel numb. This home hadn’t brought them the love and nurture as one should. Rough couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief and dare one say, justice the smoke bellow from the old windows.  
All the memories there were spent not only protecting themselves but his brother from the vice of other children. Their lives weren’t any better, but when someone is miserable, they seek out those who are off far worse to lessen their pain. The two continued watching until the building began to collapse into burning rubble. Once fallen they turned their backs and walked into their new future. Unknown but they at least found solace in each other.

During that time, they resided in abandoned buildings, stealing goods to just get by whether it was food or items they could sell. Word on the street was every man for himself, but these two weren’t about to give each other up for some silly saying.  
They began building up a reputation as a duo both resilient and resourceful. The once runts of their birth pack were now taking down bigger foes. To make more money and leave the streets they became mercenaries. Most of their work was stealing for money-hungry collectors or trigger-happy crime lords, it didn’t matter. If they were paid and got to fight, they were satisfied. It all seemed to be going well for them; they had a place to sleep, food to eat, but most importantly, they had each other.  
Rough paused as he looked at his brother. Tumble looked at him with sad eyes and nodded, the teal skunk gave the same saddened expression in response. He loudly inhaled as he prepared himself. “Well, we had it good until...”

The two scouted out a facility, their next assignment was to steal classified files from a hidden safe. The assignment was vague, but it offered a hefty reward. They had to take it. The building was guarded but that didn’t scare the two, as they managed their way inside, knocking out the guards. “That was easy, it’s like this place wants to be raided,” Rough sneered. Tumble walked ahead of his brother, looking out for guards and traps. Something wasn’t sitting right with him.  
They swiftly made their way up the stairs and down the halls, shooting the camera so they weren’t seen. It seems to go on infinitely until Tumble pointed out a door with the words, “RESTRICTED ACCESS” written on it. Perfect. As Rough messed with the numbered pad an alarm went off. Red lights flashed along with the blare of the siren. Rough punched the door shouting expletives before grabbing his brother’s arms and heading down where they came.

As they rushed down Rough kept shouting about how he made such a rookie mistake, and how he botched the entire mission. Tumble kept with the pace but grew worried as Rough kicked himself harder with each sentence. Why was he always so hard on himself? They stopped in their tracks as they heard the screams of guards. “Uh bro,” Tumble spoke, poking his brother’s shoulders. They watched the guards shake, pointing their guns at random positions before being taken down by a flash.  
They watched, hidden from a distance as a figure moved around the room, as if gliding through the air. They saw flashes coming from the being and the screams growing louder. The guards collapsed to the floor, clutching onto themselves as they cried in a pain. In the midst of the pained noises, they swore they heard a feminine giggle coming from the figure. The mass of purple and bright flashes stopped them from getting a good look of the person. Tumble was frozen with fear but Rough saw this as an opportunity. Again, he grabbed his brother’s hands and began to run before being pulled back.

“Are you insane,” whispered Tumble. “What if that thing sees us?”  
Rough took his hand, “As long as you got me, you nothing to be afraid of. We’re Rough and Tumble remember?”  
That seemed to calm the younger brother as the two ran down the remaining flight and dashed past the lying guards, careful to avoid the figure. What they didn’t know was one of the guards saw them fleeing the scene. Assuming they were working with the figure he first aimed for them. Instead, he aimed his gun at a light fixture on the ceiling, hoping to crush them both as it fell.

With a few bangs the gun went off and the support of the light grew weaker and weaker before giving out altogether. Tumble noticed the rumbling and saw the fixture falling. With little time he pushed his brother out of danger and tried sprinting out himself. But it was too late.  
Thanks to him Rough was out of the way of being crushed but Tumble wasn’t so lucky. He tried running but fell to the ground as something has pinned him and the sound of rubble and shattered glass rang in his ears. He could barely hear Rough’s pleas. He tried getting up but found it difficult. He tried again and again but each time fell and felt something being pulled on from behind. He looked back and saw his tail was underneath the broken mass.

Rough tried first pulling his brother out but stopped as his cries forced him to stop. Then he tried lifting the fixture with no luck. “D-don’t worry,” Rough said shakingly. “We’re gonna get ya out of here.” The teal skunk struggled to free his brother, before hearing his brother stuttering and whimpering. “It’s that thing,” he said, his breathing becoming rapid. Rough looked over and he nearly turned white.

What stood before them was a jellyfish woman that towered over the two skunks. Her skin was a dark and faded purple, her muzzle a lilac hue. Her irises were a faded gray with black sclera around them. She wore a leather jacket with the sleeves torn off, showing off the chest, leggings and knee high combat boots. The ends of her fingers had gold claws. What they took notice of was her bell-shaped head and hair like tentacles that drooped to the floor. The tentacles were of the same lilac shade.   
Rough saw as they slithered close, her eyes shifting around the room. “Hello,” she said. Rough threw himself back into his brother, Tumble whimpered as he tried to move away as well. “S-Stay back,” he shouted. He fumbled in the pocket of his hoodie as the tentacles inched closer and began to touch him. They froze as the slimy limbs poked at their chest and their face, trying to get a feel of the two, Rough’s tail flared as they touched him, snarling at them. “Hmm…I’m gonna take a gamble and say you’re both wolves, right? Young ones at that.” They looked back with confusion. 

“No lady, we’re skunks! Skunks! Are you blind or w-,” Rough said before stopping himself. Rough started sweating bullets as he stared upon the jellyfish woman, realizing that she might actually be blind. “W-what I meant t-to say was…” he said trying to come up with an excuse as she now shifted her attention to Tumble. “I may be blind, but I’m not deaf. I’m here for business of my own, but I came when I heard the commotion. What happened,” she asked.   
“M-my tail,” Tumble whimpered. Her tentacles moved towards the rubble and soon felt his tail underneath the mass. She couldn’t help but let out a gasp and covered her mouth. “I…I need to make a call,” she said. She pulled out a communicator and began to talk, trying to calm herself. Rough took Tumble’s hands and rubbed it, trying to comfort his brother. They looked over to the woman as she began pacing around them. 

“B-but we can’t just leave them here,” she pleaded. “That’s not our concern, we have a mission to do,” a man’s voice spoke. “But one of thems hurt, badly hurt,” she cried. There was a pause from the other line before being interrupted with a gruff. “I’m coming down,” he said.   
A few minutes later a snake mobian came rushing into the facility. Like the jellyfish he towered over the skunks, his eyes were blackened with emerald green irises. He had two fangs protruding from his mouth and a flicking gray tongue. His scales were a dark beige and the underbelly was of a lighter tone. He had a similar uniform to the jellyfish, but with spiked shoulder pads added on. On the back of the jacket had a logo, an apple and behind it, a mouth with open fangs with the phrase, “BAD APPLE” underneath. “Oh, how rude of me,” said the jellyfish. “I’m Fortune, and this is my husband Prise.” The snake nodded as she said his name.

He looked over to the two skunks and his neutral demeanor turned into shock. “I see,” he whispered. He inspected the scene, Rough standing over his brother, tail flared and glaring at the snake. “Alright…I’m calling off the mission. We’re getting you out and treated. Rough hesitated as he looked at the two adults. The two never trusted authority figures, but the teal skunk didn’t know what else to do. “…You have to keep your word,” he said. Prise nodded, “Come now. We need all the arms we can get.”   
Rough nodded and grabbed part of the fixture. On the snake’s command, the three groaned as they began lifting. Little by little they lifted higher and higher until Tumble managed to pull his tail out. The two adults panted as they dropped the rubble and Rough rushed to hug his brother.

“It hurts,” Tumble whispered, holding back tears. “It really hurts.” That was when Rough saw Prise’s expression, his eyes widen with horror, jaw agape. He looked at Tumble’s tail and nearly threw up.  
The tail was mangled beyond belief. There were several lacerations due to the broken glass, some to where the bone was nearly visible. Chunks of fur were missing, the bits of skin that showed was scratched up. “You…you can fix it right,” Rough asked. It might’ve been the naivety in him, but he had some hope. Fortune walked to Tumble as her tentacles gently touched the tail. “Can you feel this,” she asked as she gently put pressure on it. “Feel what,” Tumble asked. 

She covered her mouth as she looked at her husband with a distraught expression. Prise’s expression wasn’t better, any hope Rough had to saving that tail was gone. “We’ll do what we can, but I am not a miracle worker,” Prise bluntly said as he took off the shoulder pads and let Tumble lean on him. “We have to go; we’ve been here for far too long.” The two began walking out of the building, with Fortune and Rough following not far behind. “I’m so sorry,” she said. Rough didn’t respond, only looking to the ground as he trailed along.

Starley covered his mouth as the twins paused. Rough shaking as he fought back tears. “It’s all my fault,” he said. “If I hadn’t pushed ya to leave when I did then you’d…”  
“It’s not your fault,” Starley interrupted. You both were young and doing what you could to survive.”

“But I know he misses it. I see the way he looks at it, touches the nub,” Rough grabbed his hair as warm tears fell from his face. “And I know he hates it for it! Look at me! I always fuck everything up! Sometimes,” he paused. “Sometimes I died like I supposed to when I was a kit!”  
“…don’t say that,” Tumble said, his voice cracking as tears streamed down his face. Rough looked at him with widened eyes, “I-I just wished I wasn’t such a complete fuck up. You deserve a better brother. One that could’ve saved your tail, kept our family safe.”   
Rough yelped as Tumble pulled him in one of the tightest hugs he’d ever received. “Tumble never hated you,” he sniffled.

Starley saw as Rough weakly fought back tears and held his brother tight. “You both have had a hard life. That’s why you’re so defensive of the other, why you’re so angry and aggressive. You both have dealt the hand of vulnerability and neither you want to feel like that again. So, to cope you both developed a superiority complex, if you don’t have each other’s backs then who will?”  
The two stared as if Starley told them what the meaning of life was. “That…that makes a bunch of sense, scary,” Rough said. “I feel I know the answer but what happened to them,” Starley asked. “They…they died protecting us one mission. I…I don’t wanna talk about it yet” the teal skunk softly spoke. “We promised to keep their memory alive,” Tumble said, flashing Starley a grey bandana with sharp purple teeth, Rough had the same but the teeth were green.

Starley gave them a soft smile. “That’s wonderful keeping their memory alive, they must’ve meant the world to you both.” The twins nodded. “Although I have some input to make,” Starley said. The two looked on with confusion. “Do you think they would want the memories of them you have, be of the negative ones?” They tried to speak up but Starley stopped them. “They sound like wonderful joyous people, albeit serious at times. But it seems to me they would’ve wanted their memories kept in happiness. I understand you both haven’t properly dealt with their deaths. But if you keep looking back on them with sadness, you’ll only remember the times of sadness.”  
The skunks looked to the floor, they had missed Fortune and Prise terribly. “But…crying is weak, showing emotion is weak…We…I have to be strong,” Rough said as he wiped his tears. Starley took his hands and looked at the two. “Crying…Emotions aren’t a sign of weakness. If anything, it shows your strength!”

They now looked at him with confusion, “I don’t get it,” Tumble said. “Me either,” said Rough. Starley closed his eyes as he collected his thoughts. It’d been a while since he’d gone this in-depth with others. “What I mean is, being able to express your emotions. Not just the ones that make you feel good or even strong, but all of them, it shows that you’re comfortable with yourselves. And I know you both don’t care what others think about you.”  
Starley watched as the gears slowly turned in their heads before a lightbulb switched in their heads. “You’ve right Starboy! We don’t give any fucks what anybody thinks of us! Sweet chaos it makes so much sense,” Rough shouted. “So, it’s okay to feel bad sometimes,” Tumble asked again. “Of course,” Starley said. “It’s fine to feel that way, just don’t go causing mass destruction when down.”

The two got up and placed one foot on the small coffee table. “We got our emotions in check,” shouted Rough. “Oh no,” Starley whispered. “I’m out,” Finitevus said, leaving the base. “We ain’t let the other crumble,” shouted Tumble. “Thanks to the doc, he’s helped out Rough and Tumble,” they shouted in unison posing for the only two other people there.  
“That’s also a good way to cope when you’re down,” Starley said. He had to admit they may be somewhat dim-witted, they had skill to come up with new rhymes on the spot.

“I remember how they’d praise us for that, it was our thing,” said Rough as he smiled to the memory of them. He turned his gaze to Starley, rubbing his chin, “You know come to think. “We’ve never done a rhyme for the team. I wonder rhymes with Topaz?” Starley was taken aback, “Does that mean you’re staying?”  
The two took their feet off the table and hugged the platypus “I guess we are, some of you guys ain’t so bad. Right bro,” said Rough. Tumble nodded.

They hugged to what seemed to be hours before they asked about Mimic. They felt Starley stiffen up and look down with gloom. “He…he hasn’t returned, let alone replied to my calls.” Everyone looked in silence, unsure how to comfort Starley before the platypus turned back with a face of smiling tears. “But I’m sure he’ll be back, he needs time, just as you all did.” Infinite couldn’t help but feel guilty for leaving as he did, but he knew if he hadn’t, the skunks likely wouldn’t have returned.  
“Stars,” Infinite reached out. “I’m okay,” said Starley. “I just,” he paused as he looked at Rough and Tumble. “You both helped me realize something I have to do.” Starley walked away to the elevator, pushing the button to close the door. The three watched as it disappeared to the upper level. Infinite looked at the two skunks, they sat on the couch, trying to break the tension with small talk.

Starley stepped out of the elevator and walked out of the base, starring at the developing sunset. He rummaged through his dress pocket and pulled out a wallet. He opened it up and pulled out a piece of paper with a phone number on it. “When you get older, and you miss me all you’ll need is this,” a voice rang in his head. Starley looked at the paper and began dialing the number into his communicator.  
It rang once, then twice, and multiple more. With each rang his heart sank, he was holding onto a sliver of hope that this would work.

“Who is this,” a feminine voice spoke on the other line.  
“…Hey sis.”


	9. Episode 9: The Angel I Couldn't Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimic learning that Starley is off to amend his past, heads off to think about his own wrongs. Amid his thoughts, a certain lemur and wolf come across him and they want answers from their last battle nearly two years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I just wanna say thank you to everyone who's followed along with this au! Your support means so much to me! I do have a Christmas-ish type fic for Mimic and "Doll" coming up! My plans for the au is to keep continuing like I've been doing. Even with Bad Guys, it's my project and I'm gonna see it through. 
> 
> Warning for talks of suicide and a brief mention of self harm

Another insomniac and depressed filled night past for the octopus. Periods of endless tossing and turning before his eyes became too heavy and drifted to sleep, he did. As of now, he watched as the sky slowly became brighter, the murky darkness becoming a gentle navy hue. He sighed as stared at the ceiling, how much time had passed, he wondered. He looked to his tentacles as they slowly slithered around the bed. They had finished growing but were slightly brighter than the rest of him, slick and covered in a film from regenerating. He’d give it two weeks since the incident.  
He was about to fall back asleep before a buzzing sound caught his attention. He turned over to see his communicator glowing, vibrating against the nightstand. With a tired tentacle, he reached over, grabbing it. Who was bothering him this early? He looked and felt his heart nearly jump from his chest as he read, “1 NEW MESSAGE: STARLEY Q at 5:03 AM...”  
He opened the message, quickly skimming before giving it a proper reading.

“I’ve come to realize that I’ve hurt a lot of people. Not just you, this team, or even the other lackeys of the Doctor. But my old team, my friends, my…sister. I need to make things right. I thought I’d inform you of my whereabouts for today,” is displayed. Another message appeared below, giving him the address of his sister's home, not that he needed it as he already knew.

During his employment in the Empire, the infatuation of Eggman’s newest assistant began to grow. Acquaintanceship wasn’t enough, Mimic needed more. Starley’s file was baren, only providing basic information such as his age and date of birth. The parts where it mentioned family or anything about a past life were blocked out. When it came to people like him who had no past, or a rather dubious one, they wrote nonapplicable. What was the Doctor hiding about his newest assistance?  
It took time, but after scouring through the Empire he found shredded documents. It included not only information on the platypus’ remaining relatives and employment history, but among the scraps, he found a photo album. At the time it confused the assassin as the information seemed so mediocre; with all this effort he would’ve assumed the newfound assistant was something like him. He took the trashed items, if they were unwanted it’d at least have a place in his ever-growing collection of stolen trinkets.

As the memory resurfaced, he stretched out of bed, walking to the closet, and began shifting around for said items. Now that he properly thought about it, one reason came to mind as to why such information and precious memories were thrown away. The doctor. When he first found it, he had very little information about Starley, let alone his relationship with Eggman. The doctor was always, how you say possessive of the platypus. Starley was never truly alone, with either Orbot or Cubot by his side as he roamed around the base, likely reporting on him at every opportunity. He guessed this was him cutting Starley off from the life he knew before. It’d explain with the album was thrown away. He had a feeling from how he looked at his sister when they traveled through his mind those weeks ago, that it wasn’t a decision he made voluntarily.

Eventually, he came across a box, lifting the lid he looked upon the shredded paper, and the album nestled upon it. His suckered hand glided across the leather-bound book; it had seen better days, but he chalked it up to age rather than mistreatment. He grabbed it and began turning the pages. In it contained photos of Starley throughout his life, from the start to before joining the empire. He gave a sad smile as he saw how happy Starley looked with his old team, his old friends, with Anne.  
He wondered if Starley was attempting to return to his old life, why else would he try to make amends with them? If that was the case, it hurt they didn’t even get the chance to talk about it. Not that he blamed him, he bailed on everyone and didn’t speak with him for weeks. As he held the album he thought about his and Starley’s relationship. Was it right to start something so soon? Starley had unresolved baggage and emotional trauma from the past and Mimic himself had plenty of skeletons trapped in his closet. Had he pressured him to be affectionate with him, do things he wasn’t ready to? Was he going along with Mimic because he was too scared to talk back? Worst of all, had he damaged Starley’s recovery by taking him in that year and a half ago?

The questions swarmed around in his head, he looked back at every interaction they shared. Starley never appeared to be afraid, seemed to enjoy the time spent together. He even expressed if he was uncomfortable or upset. He knew he wanted it. Maybe this was an attempt to reflect on his past mistakes to move towards the future? Starley was so strong, so lucky. At least he had the chance to right his wrongs. Mimic could never have that opportunity. His teammates were gone, he was the one who pulled the trigger. The octopus shook his head, he knew what had to be done. The partnership had to be cut before it turned ugly. Too many times things ended on a sour note, this wasn’t going to happen again. Starley would understand, right?  
As he fashioned his jacket, he thought about what he was going to do? Was this the best time? Was this the right thing to do? Maybe if they…he again shook his head. His chance to confess his feelings was wasted. He couldn’t stand another minute being viewed as subhuman by other people because he was too cowardly to accept that he had emotions beyond apathetic anger. He looked at the sky, the once navy blue slowly turning to a gentle periwinkle.

“Where are you going,” asked “Doll,” as he watched Mimic arm himself with his various tools. His tufts flicked as he looked to the fox doll, “Out,” he responded, slamming the door behind him. “Rude,” the doll thought. At least he had the house to himself, and one less intoxicated octopus to fret over, but the fretting didn’t stop. Where was Mimic going? What was eating him? Where was Starley? Questions he thought of as he floated around the room, the urge to protect Mimic continued to grow. He knew he shouldn’t leave, who would protect the house? That was Mimic’s one rule for staying with him, unless granted permission, stay keep watch of the house. He was that extra bit of security.  
The choices overwhelmed the poor doll, either he’d disobey Mimic, figure out what was upsetting him, and help him. Or he’d stay here and wait until he returned. With how he’d been for the past two weeks and the fact he had tried to off himself before, “Doll” couldn’t take that chance. Mimic’s anger with him leaving would dissipate, him leaving the world would not.

He unlocked the back door and fiddled with the lock using his claws. He heard a click and sighed once the door was locked. “Doll” flew over the city to find Mimic, where could have that octopus ran off to?  
Mimic was on the Omnipotence, speeding down the road as his tentacles danced in the wind. His heart was racing, it was happening again. Another potential relationship about to be destroyed, why did it have to be this way? Why did it hurt so much more this time? Did he not love the others before him? Was he still just as weak as those years ago? Why must everything be so difficult? It wasn’t fair. This shouldn’t have happened.

Breezie. Smithy. Nack. Abyss. Why did it have all have to fail? There was a connection with them all, there was. Why? He tried so hard to leave the cave of his enigma, but it was as if he kept falling back there. Landing right back on square one. Maybe he was the one not ready? He knew how to love, knew what love felt like, but being on the receiving end was always so surreal. Did he deserve it? Was he worthy of it? Would it all fall apart once more? With Starley, it felt right, felt natural. They understood each other, helped each other.  
Maybe he was scared? Scared of things repeating, old wounds reopening. If so, he shouldn’t have done any of this. He knew so. Maybe he was selfish? He wanted love, he wanted to be heard. He was sick of being looked down on, being viewed as lower than dirt. He had his chance, he knew he made his bed, he knew to lie in it. Accept the consequences and accept he did. But that didn’t mean he no longer hungered for affection. To obtain that, he pushed down his troubles to be able to achieve it. Disgusting, he wondered why he had to be born like this. Born “human.” He wished he couldn’t feel anything, joy, sadness, pain, or love, he longed to eliminate the emotions he deemed unnecessary.

Would he be a robot? Of course, but so what? Some would wonder, “if that is your wish, then why not become robotized?” Mimic had an answer for that, his wish was only fantasy. Being a robot also meant becoming a slave. He wouldn’t feel anything under the rule of Eggman, but robot or not, he didn’t want anything to do with the Doctor. His head began to swirl, he needs to stop. Rest.  
He pulled over in the heart of the city, staring at the life within. By now the sun had started to rise, and the residents began to start their day. Shops opening with employees setting up for the day, joggers and exercising enthusiasts blitzing through, groups of students passing through likely heading for an early breakfast. Despite the small crowd Mimic groaned and revved up the bike, too many wandering eyes for his taste. He continued driving, he needed somewhere more discreet.

It was still rather early; the hustle wouldn’t occur for another couple of hours. Regardless, he needed somewhere quiet, somewhere away from all of that. He drove and drove, watching the crowd fade away and looking upon an abandoned plaza. This will have to do.  
He pulled in and sat beside the bike, fumbling his pocket he pulled out a handful of small lollipops. He unwrapped the first one, staring at the red sucker. He chomped down on it, feeling the candy stick to his teeth as the cherry flavor coated his tongue. He unwrapped another sucker, this time blue. He now took his time, his tongue gliding across the sweet, blue raspberry mixing with the cherry. He hummed as the flavor-filled his mouth, almost melting his troubles away. Relief. A moment to clear his head and give thought to what he was about to do.  
As the sugary sweet dissolved from the heat and saliva of his mouth, his head perked, and tufts twitched. Someone else was here, followed him.

With a tentacle, he discreetly took one of the blades from his hold and gripped it tight. He was in no mood to chat, let alone one to fight. Certain energy brushed along in the wind as he relieved his tension and pulled out the sucker. Without even having to turn his head he knew who was there.  
“Tangle. Whisper,” he said with a grin. “Ugh, nothing gets past you huh,” said the irritated lemur. He looked at the two girls, who looked less than thrilled to see him, although he was surprised to see how much they changed. Tangle grew out her hair, now tied back in a messy ponytail. She wore an orange tank top and black leggings with an orange stripe at the sides. Her right ear was pierced gold. As for Whisper, a brown streak was dyed in her hair, her ponytail now a braid. Like Tangle, her right ear was pierced, though the piercing was silver. She wore a grey sweater and now carried a bulky utility belt. But she wore the same mask and held the same wispon.

“If you’ve come to arrest me, I’ve done nothing wrong,” Mimic said with a smug look. Whisper stared at him as she slowly opened her eyes, huffing at him. “Well technically you are loitering and trespassing,” Tangle said. “Are you gonna put my ass in the slammer for that? So childish, typical for you eh,” replied Mimic. Tangle crossed her arms as she gave a miffed look to him, “I mean I could throw your ass in for our last encounter.”  
“Hm,” said Mimic as he began to consume on the blue sucker, not giving mind to them. “We need to talk,” said Whisper.

That caught Mimic’s attention, his eyes widened as he looked at her. He grumbled as he chomped on the sucker, “About what?” “Our last fight, two years ago,” she said. “We want answers.” Mimic rolled his eyes as he stood up to dust himself. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, and I don’t care.  
That must’ve set the lemur off as she got in Mimic’s face, “That fight. Whisp and I versus you. You nearly killed us, and we both know you could’ve. Why? What changed your mind?” Mimic glared at Tangle, pushing her away from him, “You’re not worth the hassle, neither of you is. Now leave me alone. I’ve moved on, so should you.”  
He was about to hop back on his bike before he heard a yell, “Did you care about them?” He snapped his head to look at the lemur and wolf duo. “You wanna say that again,” he growled. Whisper breathed heavily, her fangs showing, “Did you. Or did you not. Care about them? About us?” He squinted his eyes and snarled, “Fuck.You.”

He got back on his bike, staring at the two girls. He squinted his eyes as he sneered, “If you want me to talk.” He paused as he revved the engine, “You better catch me first!” He laughed as he drove, leaving the two to cough up the debris from the vehicle.  
Tangle groaned, muttering swears as she and Whisper watched Mimic drive further and further away. “Tangle, that trick,” Whisper spoke. Tangle’s ears perked up. Over the time she joined the resistance she watched the different members in combat. From Amy’s strength with her hammer and Sonic’s agility, she always strived to be as great as them, especially after her battle with the cephalopod assassin. One of the tricks she picked up was his iconic spin dash. The lemur smirked, “Get ready, girl.”

She began sprinting before leaping into a somersault, curling up her body. Whisper holding onto her tail tight felt Tangle “rev” up and take off. Tangle took deep breaths as she began concentrating on the Omnipotence. Forming a spin dash was the easy part, keeping focus as you dash faster than you’ve ever traveled before, not so much. She gritted her teeth as the image of Mimic drew closer. “Now,” said Whisper. Tangle bounced up, launching the wolf into the air as she drew her wispon. Her orange wisp jumped into the weapon, the eye of the mask glowed orange as she took her aim to an already dilapidated building. She pulled the trigger, and her shot sent a part of a building crumbling.  
What she and Tangle hoped for was Mimic to brake and Tangle grabbing him with her tail from behind. “He’s not slowing down,” shouted the lemur still chasing. Mimic smirked as he watched the rubble fall, foolish girls. Did they think he was so easy to apprehend? With the shift of gears, the drill on the front of the bike began to spin omitting an intense whirling sound. The noise startled the lemur and she tumbled to the ground with a thud. Mimic increased the speed, breaking through the rubble, and driving off. Amid all the clamor, they could still hear his cackles.

“Doll’s” gem shined a bright blue as he scanned over the city. Where could Mimic be? When suddenly he saw something blitz from the corner of his eye. It was Mimic! Except, he was driving much faster than usual, then he saw two figures trailing behind him. Upon closer inspection, he saw it was a lemur and wolf. He followed the two, who knows if Mimic needed his help. Suddenly he saw heard a beep, his senses were telling him someone was here. He turned around and saw only a flicky. The critter looked at him and flew away. “Doll” shook his head as he went to follow the two figures.  
“Let’s split up. You hover and I’ll keep on foot,” Tangle said taking on dash formation once again. “Roger,” said Whisper. The rocket wisp popped from the weapon and in turn hopped the green wisp, capable of hovering. Her mask eye shined green as she began hovering over, watching Mimic and Tangle speeding in the distance. Through the tunnel vision, she could see that she was getting close to Mimic. Just a little more. Despite her overly athletic nature, she was no Sonic. She could feel herself getting tired and rather quickly. She slowed braked as she took herself out of formation and leaning herself against a lamp post. She looked up to see Whisper hovering over the city, navigating herself towards her former comrade. The lemur knew she couldn’t rest for long, the mere thought of Mimic and Whisper alone together shook her to her core, giving her the energy to keep moving.

Seeing another adjacent lamp post an idea arose. Her tail grabbed the other post, creating a makeshift catapult. She grinned as she pushed herself back, launching herself into the air. She took the opportunity to get back into her spin dash form, giving herself a rather generous boost to make up for the lost time.  
What she didn’t expect was the distance put between them. She realized that she wasn’t going to land a couple of meters away as she had hoped for, but rather on top of him. She kicked herself for miscalculating how close she was to the octopus, making mistakes with mental equations wasn’t like her. Then a thought popped into her head. Mimic for some reason was slowing down.

This couldn’t be the cause. The man who showed nothing but contempt for them was now having a change of heart. What was wrong with him? Mimic looked up, watching as Whisper drew closer. He couldn’t explain it, but something rang inside him. A faint voice in his head telling him to slow down and just talk. That it wasn’t too late, you could still salvage this. He gritted his teeth trying to shake the thought out of his head before his tufts twitched. Mimic turned to see Tangle mere feet from landing on top of him. His tentacles curled up into a cushion in an attempt to soften the collision as he slammed his foot on the brakes.  
When Tangle collided with him, in turn, slammed his face slammed into the steering wheel with a hard thud. The tentacles held onto Tangle as he tried to keep the bike from losing control. The Omnipotence was one of his most expensive possessions, commonly priced at mid-five figures, but also ranging at six figures in certain markets. Its capabilities were worth the high price tag, but with that came a high price tag when being repaired. Mimic could afford the repairs, hell he could even afford another one if he wanted. But he didn’t want another, only thanking himself that he was already slowing down before she jumped onto him, otherwise, the worst would’ve been true.

Once the momentum of the bike ceased, the tentacles holding onto Tangle threw her to the other side of the street, landing her on a grassy hill. Whisper watched the entire thing and rushed towards Tangle. “You okay,” she asked worryingly. “Yeah, nothing broke. Just a simple miscall,” Tangle chuckled, as she rubbed her head. Whisper knew what she meant and knew that wasn’t the case. Through the mask she watched as the numbers indicating the speed, he was going at decreased, but they would deal with that later. “S’okay,” she said hugging the lemur.  
Their moment was short-lived as they looked onto an enraged Mimic. His eyes widen with fury, beak snarled and tentacles turning to a crimson. “You stupid bitch! Do you ever fucking think before doing anything? Or are you too busy trying to be a cheap imitation of that hedgehog! Do you want to be like him so bad? Why don't you go necking with him instead of my daughter!” Mimic covered his beak, but not from lashing out, but of what he just called Whisper.

Tangle’s ears twitched with confusion as she never heard of anyone refer to kissing as necking, other than the old folks back at Spiral Hill. She looked to Whisper as her mouth was agape, eyes widened. Tangle remembered when Whisper confided about her past, she brought up her relationship with the octopus. Everyone on her team meant the world to her, they were her dearest friends. But she and Mimic were much closer than the others. More so than she liked to admit. She didn’t view him as just a teammate or even a friend. No, she viewed him as her father. She didn’t know he viewed him to the extent of his child, especially given how two years ago he said she and the others never meant a thing to him.  
Mimic cleared his throat, “I’m a man of my word. You caught me. Let’s talk, but not here. It’s too open, you feel me?” Whisper nodded, “I know a place.” She held Tangle in one arm and the other held the wispon, once again it took a hovering form as she and Tangle headed to the next destination. Mimic shook his head as he followed.

“Doll,” watched from above as now Mimic followed the two girls. The being knew of his strength and was confident that if it turned deadly, he’d be the one leaving. But something in him was telling him to keep watch on Mimic. The doll followed his institution as he continued after them. It wouldn’t hurt to be there on the off chance something went wrong, right?  
Mimic drove as he watched the sun slowly rose, he wondered what time it was, likely nearly to or half-past seven. He watched as the city began to liven up. More people were out and about, and his tentacles twitched with anxiety. This was probably a sting, with his track record what else could it be? Why was he trusting remembers of the Resistance? “Don’t screw me over, ‘kay,” Mimic grumbled. “We’re not like you,” Tangle spat back. He and Whisper looked at her and Tangle quietly mumbled that she was only joking. “Trust me,” Whisper said to Mimic. He sighed as he tried to block out the excessive noise.

The wolf’s directions sent them to a nearby forest, the dirt trail was large enough to accommodate the bike. Even with a city as large as Station Square, the forests were good for a secluded getaway from the hustle. During this time, the once green leaves had turned a spectrum of yellows, oranges, and even reds. The leaves blew by as Mimic drove, dancing in the wind. As they drew deeper inside, Mimic’s tufts fell as he realized where she was taking him. This wasn’t just any forest; this was one he and Whisper frequented at one point. They even dubbed it as theirs. When Whisper began her descent, Mimic pressed on the brakes, slowing down with her, and stopping at a nearby oak tree. A large sturdy tree, the leaves a faded orange and nearly barren. He watched as Whisper walked up to the tree and pressed her hand against it. This was their spot.  
She hopped on a low hanging branch; Tangle was about to follow when Whisper put her hand out, “Wait,” she said. Mimic looked at the old oak tree, the tip of his tentacles turning a dark blue as memories of them slipped back. He took a deep breath as he walked over to them and sat to the left of the orange wolf, and the lemur sitting beside him. Mimic put his hands on his knees, “What do you want to know?” Whisper looked up as she left the gentle morning breeze bush against her fur. “Why? Just…why,” she asked solemnly. The girl was never good with words. He drew a sharp breath trying to lessen the stiffen of his posture. “I suppose if you want the full story, better start from the beginning, eh,” Mimic said.

“Doll” managed to follow them and watched from behind the bike as Mimic sat in between the girls, talking to them. They quietly listened as Mimic explained his story. From the underwater trenches of Mother Victoria’s abuse to the many failed relationships explaining his withdrawal during the end of the Diamond Cutters, the voices in his head, his persona, and where he’d been since their last encounter. He explained his reasoning behind the betrayal, what was supposed to end with his corpse sprawled out, brains splattered ended with him justifying that getting rid of them would be better as they would never have the misfortune of seeing him at his worst. Back he’d rather have them die with them knowing him as their friend than knowing that no matter how kind or generous they were, they wouldn’t have been having to save him in the state he was in, he was so broken.  
He could tell they felt a mixture of sorrow for what led him to be the person he was today, and horror at the justifications he made in a state of panicked maniac and suicide. Mimic felt himself grimace seeing their horrified faces, it wasn’t exactly appropriate to go so in-depth in his insanity, but he knew if he even left out a small detail the story wouldn’t make sense. Besides, they’ve seen the horrors of war, this was child’s play to them, right? Once finished he sighed, giving the two time to process everything.

Tangle was the first to speak up. She took a deep breath, feeling herself shake and soft tears fall from her cheek. Mimic may be a despicable being, but not even he deserved the wrath he was subjected to for all his life. “I…you…I know you weren’t all there back there but why didn’t you just talk to them? I’m sure they would’ve underst-“Mimic cut her off, “If I had you I had countless dreams and thoughts of harming you all, thoughts I never wanted or wished to act upon but couldn’t stop them from invading; would you have stuck by me?”  
The lemur crossed her arms as she gave it thought. Admittingly it was scary at first but considering Mimic had tried countless times to remove the thoughts, even to the point of harming himself. It was a complex situation, but she knew her answer, “I would.” Mimic frowned at her, “Don’t give me that bullshit, you would’ve left me like the others.” Tangle too frowned and jumped from the branch standing across from Mimic, “See? That’s your problem! You’re so paranoid of others you won’t even give them a chance!”

“I GAVE YOU LAND DWELLERS CHANCE AFTER CHANCE AND YOU ALL FAILED ME,” Mimic screamed. He turned to Whisper as she hung her head, shaking harder than Tangle had. “Everyone except…you guys,” he said, his voice going soft. He placed his hand on top of Whisper’s, “Marigold…you…the others. You showed me what could’ve been, but I was…you met me during the worst part of my life.” His eyes widen as he heard her quiet sobs, “The Diamond Cutters was a dream in what was a nightmare on repeat, but I was not the man you all needed. I wasn’t that for myself.” He listened as Whisper sniffled and tried to compose herself.  
“Where are you going,” Tangle shouted, watching Mimic walking away from Whisper. “What I should’ve done all those years ago,” he responded. The lemur’s ears fell, and Whisper looked upon them, “I came out here to remove myself from Starley and his group, at least this time I know to give them a proper goodbye.” Mimic walked to his bike, “Doll” squatted further into the ground, hoping to not be seen. He paused beside it. “You know, back there two years ago? Your trap was a wake-up call to how much they cared about me, more than I’ll ever get to know. And I cared about them, and you too. I truly did, you were my child…I wanted to tell you how sorry I was, that…,” he felt himself trail off, looking away from the wolf and lemur. “You know, I tried so hard to move on and be better…do right for Starley at least. But there’s nothing I can say nor do to make this right, nothing that’ll be good enough for you.”

“Wait is that why you’re still evil,” Tangle asked before watching as Whisper leapt from the branch and throw herself onto Mimic. “Don’t go,” she called out. His tufts shot up as he looked at the wolf with a puzzled expression, “I don't understand. I killed our-your family.” “I...I can’t explain it,” she yelled as her voice broke. His eyes widened as he shook, biting his beak, holding back tears.  
“I’ll never forgive you. Claire, Slinger, Smithy; we can never get them back. And I hate you!” Mimic hissed as he felt hot tears forming. He knew he deserved this, but the pain didn't sting any less. “I’ll never forget, I live with what you did to them. I live with the scars because of you!” Tangle felt tears stream down her face as she watched, a part of her wanting to give them the biggest hug she could muster, and another telling her to stand by, this was their battle. “But," the wolf pauses. "I can’t let you go, knowing you’ll do the same thing again! You may have cheated death once, but I can’t…I can’t let you go knowing you’ll end it all.” Mimic looked down as he struggled to keep control. He didn’t mention the other attempts. Before and after he had betrayed them, nor the last one. “Besides,” Whisper said as she paused. “No matter how sad or broken, I loved you. I…I guess I still love you...despite everything; you were like a father to me. You and Smithy. You were no one I ever met.”  
She felt the octopus shift from her grasp. Mimic looked at Whisper. Whisper looked at Mimic. No words were needed.

The two held each other, collapsing to the ground as they bawled their hearts out. Whisper got the answers she'd been searching for, that Mimic genuinely cared about not only the others but her as well. It worsened the pain of losing the others, but she had her answer. Mimic gripped onto Whisper tightly, no words could ever express his sorrow. Tangle sat beside the two, wrapping her tail and pulling them into a group hug. This didn’t change the actions Mimic choose to commit, the path he paved for himself. But they understood why, the reasons behind his actions, his anguish. He knew many people played a part in his downfall, but the biggest component was himself. Their cries seemed to last for an eternity before he broke away from the hug. “I’m so sorry Mari-Whisper, the pain I caused you because I wasn’t capable of handling mine. I’m so sorry,” he said. “I’m sorry too,” Whisper spoke. Mimic’s tuft’s twitched with confusion, she was so young what did she have to apologize for?  
“Even after everything, you didn’t deserve to suffer. We were so close; I should’ve done something. Maybe they’d still be here if I had-,” she paused as Mimic cupped her cheek. “You were a child back then; it wasn’t your job to fix me. You did more for me than you’ll ever realize,” he said, his thumb grazing her cheek. She wrapped herself around the octopus, she missed this so much. She missed him. Her father figure. Tangle again pulled them into a hug, Mimic sighed with a smile as the leaves fell beside them. The others may be gone, but he finally gave Whisper and himself the closure they desperately needed.

“Doll” had managed to sneak away and hide in a nearby brush during the angst, feeling a similar sadness he had when he saw Mimic on his knees, tears pouring down and a gun in hand. His eyes shone a blue to convey his sadness, but relief washed in and the eyes faded to a soft purple when he saw the beak turn into a smile.  
More time had passed, Mimic pulled away from the two, wiping his inky tears. “So...what now,” Tangle asked, attempting to break the tension. He looked at the lemur, “There’s still time to make things right with Starley.” She and the wolf smiled. “What are you going to do,” Whisper asked. Mimic looked down, “Well, I suppose I'll have to open up as I did here, and confess my feelings for him.” He felt his face turn a bright blue and tentacles curl. Whisper looked at him, realizing he was in love with Starley. The same way he was in love with Smithy. He was so happy back then. “Good luck,” she said softly. Mimic nodded, bidding the girls a farewell as he drove off.

They followed him out of the forest and watched as he turned to the streets. “And they said I was crazy for thinking Mimic still had good in him,” Tangle said, trying to cheer her and Whisper up. The wolf chucked.  
Suddenly, Whisper put on her mask and aimed her wispon. “What’s wrong,” Tangle asked before Whisper subtlety pointed upwards. A figure was following Mimic, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. The figure then stopped as it took position, pulling out what seemed to be a rifle. Tangle ran after before Whisper could stop her. The wolf sighed as she followed the lemur, using her tail as a makeshift rope to climb up a building. The two quietly snuck up to the figure. Upon closer inspection, the figure wore a black lolita dress, with puffed shoulders and long sleeves ending in ruffles. Her tail was large and patterned like Tangle's. Instead of it being fuzzy and stretchy, this person's was smooth, decorated with yellow speckles, and the appendage was topped off with a semi-translucent fin. The person's hair had the same markings as the tail. This person was a sea mobian, specifically an eel. "Just a little closer now," a feminine voice spoke, coming from the figure. Her finger rested on the trigger, ready to fire.

“MIMIC, WATCH OUT,” Tangle shouted. This caught the eel’s attention, she turned to see the orange wolf tackle her to the ground. Mimic braked when he heard Tangle, looking back to see the lemur tie up the woman with her tail. She groaned as she struggled against the grip of the tail. Tangle fought back, squeezing tighter. The eel lowly growled, “You warranted this,” she said chomping down on the tail.  
Tangle screamed as the woman released the tail from her jaws, with that she managed to squeeze herself from the tail’s grip, grabbing her rifle, jumping from the rooftop. Tangle bit her lip as she held her bleeding tail. Whisper quickly tended to her, feeling hatred for the woman burn as she cleaned and bandaged her partner. Mimic snarled as he watched the woman opened the rifle to reveal an umbrella, and made her descent down to him. Once she landed, she put away the black laced parasol, pulling out two fans. But Mimic could tell these were decoys too, they were sharped with blades. The silver shining among the vibrant blue fabric. One arm was behind her back and the other held the fan, covering half of her face, leaving her eyes to glare. Yellow sclera with pupils as vibrant as her fans, the unveiled part of her face showed her white skin and grey markings.

“Doll” watched the entire thing, his eyes and gem shining yellow. This woman was dangerous, he knew Mimic needed helped. The fox flew away, he knew he needed to find Starley and the others.”

“Come now Etals,” the woman spoke. “It’s time you come back home.”


	10. Episode 10: A Double Edged Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's been reflecting on their past and seeking improvement towards the future, now it's Starley's Quinne turn! He takes a visit down memory lane as he visits Anne and some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow, i want to first apologize for not posting anything all of Janurary! It's been busy for me as I've graduated college and am currently trying to figure out myself in all of this. Plus planning out season 2! I might take a small break after chapter 13 to plan and write stuff out! I'm going to work on being more active and productive in my life!

“Come now. Someone is awaiting you at home” She spoke.

Mimic stared at the eel with a grimace, “Who the hell wants me,” he growled. He furrowed his brow and his tentacles puffed as the woman inched closer. The woman simply scoffed. “There is no need for vulgarity. An old friend is longing to see you. We do not need to settle this with senseless violence, we can be amicable,” she spoke.  
“Screw you,” yelled Tangled as she rubbed her tail. The eel paid no mind to the lemur’s words. “What will be Etals? Will we settle this as sophisticated creatures, or should we resort to our primal instincts?” Mimic’s tufts twitched as she flashed her bladed fans, indicating she was prepared for when things turned ugly. He looked over to the heroine duo as they made their way down. “Listen up you overgrown worm! You got a lot of nerve showing up when you did Who even are y-” shouted Tangle before she was interrupted by Mimic’s suckered hand raised. 

“An old friend huh,” Mimic scoffed in response. He eyed the eel and took note of her stature and attire. An old fashioned woman with a little modern twist with her weapons. He’d figure if someone sent her out, there’d be some indication of where she’d come from. But nothing rang a bell for the octopus. She either was a rookie mercenary or a part of an obscure affiliation. Either way, he’d find out who this “friend” was and visit them on his own.  
“You’re not the first to come, searching for “Etals”,” Mimic said walking towards the eel. “But I am not him.” The closer he got, the more he could see that she was much taller than he. Her heels added to her height but he could tell that even without them, she’d stand taller than he. This didn’t shake him as he drew closer. “Even if I was if what you’re led to believe is true. Do you think he’d slunk down and surrender because you asked so nicely?” The woman didn’t respond, avoiding eye contact with him. 

“Thought so.” He turned his heel and began walking over to Tangle and Whisper. “You’ve wasted enough time, you should turn back now.” The eels eyes widened as he left her. She knew this was him, it had to be; how many more octopuses were roaming Station Square? Even if it wasn’t him she wasn’t about to let him leave her grasp. Mimic,” Etals” it didn’t matter to her. Her employer wanted her to bring to him an octopus matching his description, defying him would result in a...gruesome end. She rubbed her neck thinking of the possibility of failure, she couldn’t let that happen.  
“Hey you can’t just-” she was then interrupted by a thud, she looked down and saw a knife inches near her feet. She looked up and saw Mimic staring daggers at her, before turning back and continued walking. Strike one  
“I have an assisgme-,”  
“Go. Home. Now,” he growled. Strike two. 

“You alright,” he asked the lemur. “C’mon man you think a simple nip is gonna keep me from the action,” Tangle chuckled. His gaze shifted to the orange wolf. “We’re fine,” said Whisper. Mimic sighed a breath of relief, but the moment was short-lived. His tufts twitched and he felt a figure right behind him. Whisper watched as his pupils contracted into slits, filled with rage as he quickly turned and kneed the eel in the stomach, his tentacles bringing her down and making the impact far stronger. They heard her gasp and watched her nearly fall back trying to regain her composure. Strike three.  
Whisper’s breaths increased as she began remembering that day those years ago, their last battle. Even though she knew Mimic wasn’t targeting them this time, she couldn’t help but feel that dreadful pit growing in her stomach. She began walking back before feeling Tangle’s hand intertwined with hers. “We’re okay,” She held Whisper as she looked over to Mimic and his now opponent. “I was going to let you go, thinking you’re just another nobody merc thinking they some hotshot. But you’re getting on my nerves wench.” Mimic pulled out twin blades, “For someone who doesn’t want a fight, you sure are begging for one.” The eel growled, drawing her fans and talking charge. 

Their blades clashed as they exchanged hateful glances at each other. “If we are going to get acquainted, least tell me your name,” Mimic said in a coy tone. “Edie Nebula,” she said with disgust. “Now who the hell sent you,” Mimic demanded. She growled, flashing her sharp-toothed jaw to him. Her gaze was broken as she looked to see the lemur and wolf taking fighting stances. This was a surprising turn of events; why were they in support of him? According to her intel, they were supposed to be enemies with hatred so strong you could feel it in the air. Whatever the case may be, she knew he couldn’t let them win. Let him win.  
She broke from the clash, “If I had known you were having guests,” she said as she pulled out knives of her own, “I would’ve dressed for the occasion.” She threw her blades at the girls as they and Mimic charged over Edie Nebula, the assassin spy. 

Meanwhile, “Doll” was banging on the door to the base as hard as his soft body could muster. He tried yelling for the others, but from the state of his voice box and the panic he was in, what came out was incoherent garbles that glitched. The door opened and “Doll” nearly fell flat on his face, not as if it would hurt the being. The fall, however, scruffed up the fabric, muddying it.  
“What the hell,” exclaimed Rough. His eyes squinted as he looked down to “Doll.” “Hey, it’s Mimic’s weird roommate, sounded like some critters having a brawl.” 

“Where’s Starley,” “Doll” shouted, eyes and gem flashing bright yellow. Rough’s confused expressions turned into a frown, “Oh. I see what this is about.” Rough turned his heel and left him lying on the floor. The doll was left confused as Rough walked away, the other members coming down. “What was that about,” Tumble groaned. “Octowuss sent his roommate to break it off with Stars,” Rough replied. “Doll’s” pupils flashed red as he protracted metallic claws from his plush hands. The claws clenched in a fist as he began to shake like a child having a fit.  
“No! No! No! No! NO! Mimic’s in trouble! Big trouble! I need Starley! I need you...you jerks!” 

Rough snorted watching the fox doll make a scene, “Tough luck, Starley left a while ago. Something about meeting his sister or whatever. At least I don’t gotta hear him mope about his dumb boy toy.” Infinite grumbled as he pushed Rough aside and followed “Doll” outside. “What’s his problem,” Rough groaned. “What did I say?”  
The other members waited as Infinite went outside with “Doll” presumably talking about the matter with Mimic. Eventually, the door opened and the two entered back inside. “The hell was that all about,” Rough asked. “The child’s not lying, Mimic truly is in danger,” Infinite responded.  
Inside the base, the crew huddled together as “Doll” showed them footage of the eel woman. They inspected her from her attire to her weapons, the doll watched anxiously as the men squinted and rubbed their chins. The skunks were the first to give up pondering. “I ain’t ever seen a snake like that,” Rough exclaimed. “Eel,” Tumble corrected his brother. “But we ain’t ever seen her before. Mama and Mims are the only sea mobians we know about.” “Doll” turned his attention to the jackal and echidna. “What about you two? Do you know her,” he asked nervously. 

Infinite shook his head, “Not a clue, unfortunately. I’ve met many faces through my line of work, but I’ve never seen her around.” Finitevus, “I’m in the same boat as the rest of you, but if there is one thing we can agree on is that she is a very interesting individual.” The other members nodded. Infinite crossed his arms, “Which means she’s likely just as dangerous.” They nodded again. Infinite then turned to the doll, “We’ll need all the help we can get, which means we’ll need Starley.”  
“Where is he,” “Doll” quickly interjected. “Around Bridgewater Park, I believe that’s what he said his sister was. Tell him the situation and bring him back as soon as possible,” Infinite said. “Doll” nodded and flew away in search of the platypus.

As for Starley, the early part of his day was spent with anxiety. He couldn’t believe he made that call. He knew he had to. Rough and Tumble’s tale of losing their little family was what made him realize how he abandoned his own. He knew he had to make things right. The question was how would it turn out?  
This wasn’t a coming home reunion, this hardly counted as redemption. He considered a reunion that ends that chapter of his life. He paced around the base riddled with nervousness. He knew there was no going back to the moment when he made that call, but he wondered if it was the right thing to do. Was it a good idea to come back after so long? What if her wounds of him leaving had healed? What if his returning only worsened her trauma? Oh, Anne… She’d gone through so much. Knowing that he contributed to her pain made Starley’s heartache, he never realized how his actions would have affected the ones he cared for. Let alone having those that cared for him. 

There was no point in fretting, he had to go through with it or else it’d bother him to his grave. He took a deep breath and opened a portal. He watched as it grew in size, in brightness. He took another deep breath and walked through, the other side greeted him to a house conjoined by many more in the neighborhood. A townhouse. The home was painted blue, the roofing white, and a window on the front. He gazed upon it and sighed, memories began coming back. He remembered his first day in the home after his mother had thrown him out. He remembered the two celebrating him graduating from his program. They used to be so close.  
He couldn’t believe it was about to happen. He was going to see her. He walked up the small stairway and clenched his fist when he reached the door. Should he knock? Should he ring the bell? Send her a text? He reached over to knock but was surprised to see the doorknob jiggle. The door slowly opened and there before his very eyes were her, Anne Opehila Quinney. 

“Anne,” he said with surprise.  
“I-I wasn’t waiting for you,” Anne stammered. She cleared her throat as she dusted herself, “I-I mean, come in.”

She slowly opened the door and Starley entered the house. He walked through the front room, looking at the photos on the wall. Instead of photos of her and her friends; they were replaced by photos of various landscapes and city scenery. He rubbed his chin as he looked at them, he never knew she had a taste for photography. Then again, it had been years since they last met. He walked straight into the living room, looking at the decor. Instead of greys and beiges, the home was decorated with varying shades of blues and yellows. “Home’s changed since you left,” she said, interrupting Starley’s train of thought.  
He jumped at the suddenness of her voice but nodded in response. “It’s lovely,” he complimented. Anne nodded. Afterward, the two were left in awkward silence, rubbing their arms or tapping their feet trying to break the tension. It wasn’t like this before. There was a time where they could talk about anything and everything, but now there was so much to catch up on. Where would they even start? 

Anne was the first to break the ice. “Hungry,” she asked. “It must’ve taken a while getting here, wherever you are now,” she mumbled. “Well, getting here only took a matter of a few minutes if that, with the Warp Topaz and whatnot,” replied Starley. The female platypus’ face flushed red, embarrassed that her brother heard her little comment. She kicked herself for even doing such a thing, she knew she was a lot stronger and should’ve just spoken out loud. As she beat herself up, she processed the last bit of what Starley had said.  
“Wrap...Topaz?” She looked at him with confusion. Starley cleared his throat, “A gem I came across during my research. One of its many capabilities is creating wormholes and portals, hence how I came here in such little time.” He held out his left hand, flashing the spiraling gem to the tawny platypus. Anne gazed upon the gem and its pattern, wondering how something like a gem could wield so much power. She had heard of Chaos Emeralds, but she didn’t know there were more in that department. 

She shrugged, “Never knew you were into that sort of thing. Now, are you hungry?” She walked into the kitchen. Starley chuckled and followed after, “Well, I’m into any old gems, my line of taste are of those that wield arcane powers. Hungry? No, I couldn’t.” He sat at the table, looking over to her. Her back was to him so he couldn’t see her face, she grumbled in her head about how he once again wasn’t allowing her to help. “Least let me fix you something to drink. How about tea,” she offered. Starley nodded, “That sounds nice.” Anne took an old tea kettle and filled it with water. She watched and listened to the water as it flowed from the faucet, her feelings rushing down and filling up like the water. She couldn’t help but wonder why now. It’d been years, and now he shows up at her doorstep. At least he warned her of his arrival, she wouldn’t have known what to do otherwise. Her thoughts were interrupted as the kettle began to overflow.  
She gasped as she quickly shut off the faucet and dumped the excess water until it was half full. She placed the kettle on the oven with a sigh, once again kicking herself for making such a simple mistake. She stood near the stovetop, waiting for the water to boil. That was when Starley got a good look at her. 

Her hair was much longer than it was in the past, surprising for him considering he’d always hear Anne groan when her hair would grow past her shoulders. Now it went down to her waist. Instead of wearing baggy grey hoodies, she wore a light turquoise sweater and jeans. The only thing that remained the same was that she wore a beanie, but even then the color of it matched her sweater. Although that wasn’t the only thing Starley noticed, Anne has also aged. The platypus had wrinkles around her eyes and the sides of her mouth. She also had dark circles under her eyes, despite her friendly nature Starley could tell how tired she was. Was it because of him, or was it other factors in her life?  
“You know you’ve changed a lot too,” Anne spoke up. It was now Starley’s turn to be the one flustered. He began twirling a strand of hair. 

“I-I It’s just been so long A-”  
“I know.”

Once again the two were left in silence, the only noise occupying the area was the slow boiling of the water before cueing the whistle of the tea kettle. Starley could hear the bitterness in her tone, even if her face didn’t convey it. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it now. He watched as Anne took two mugs and prepared the cups of tea. “So,” she said, breaking the silence once again. “What have you been up to these days?”  
Starley was surprised she was asking, he’d figured there would’ve been mention of him across civilians. At least the mention of his battle with Tails. Or did she already know, and was this an attempt to catch him in a lie? “Well, I’ve been housing with a group of men and we’ve b-” He looked and noticed Anne’s arms were crossed, “Starline,” was all she said. Her delivery made him gulp and filled him with sudden nervousness. Despite facing the terrors of Dr. Eggman, Zavok, and the new environment of his alliance and missions; yet the tone of Anne’s disappointment made his stomach flip. “I swear I’m being honest, please let me finish. The men I currently reside with were former agents of the Doctor and I’m bringing them a new purpose and a chance for revenge.”

“Does it involve attacking a member of the Resistance?”  
So she did know. “In my defense, it boosted Tails’ confidence. You should see him on the news these days.” All Anne said in response was a simple sigh. He knew that sigh. The “I’m not mad but disappointed” sigh. Finishing up the tea, she poured cream and sugar in Starley’s tea and left hers plain. She put the mugs on a tray and carried it to the table, setting it down. She pulled a chair so that she was facing in front of Starley instead of sitting at his side. He thanked Anne and took his mug. The warmth from it brought some ease on the white platypus. “What have you been doing these days,” asked Starley, then taking a sip from his mug. His eyes widened as he looked down at the mug. Not only was it his favorite tea, but she remembered how much cream and sugar he liked. Even after all this time she still remembered. It was almost as if he never left her mind, and the knowledge made the pit in his stomach grow. 

Anne took a strand of hair and fiddled with it, “Life’s been quiet after the war ended. I’m a receptionist these days. Money’s good at my workplace and the doctors there are nice.” Starley perked his head, “Where that?” Anne smiled, “Just a small clinical practice, we specialize in cardiology.” She chuckled to herself, “Look at me, saying “we” as if I do anything important in there.” Starley’s smile fell as she beat herself down, she looked to see him give a sad one in response. Her smile fell as well.  
“Oh! Where’s Lucia,” he asked. She and the bat were tighter than zip ties, he was surprised she was there accompanying Anne. Surely she’d want to be a part of this. Her expression didn’t change, “Oh, Lu moved a long time ago. She manages a band and she couldn’t stay in the area with me, but we still talk from time to time.” Starley’s tail swished around, that was a bad move. He was happy Lucia was doing well for herself but saddened that the two had drifted apart. 

“Listen,” Anne said in a somber tone. “I’ve missed you so much, and I’m happy to see you. Don’t take this the wrong way, but...it’s been so long, almost three, four years? After all this time, why? Why now?” Starley knew the topic was bound to come up, that was why he was there in the first place. He wished he would have been able to enjoy the near normality of her company just a little longer. He was simply scared of how things would turn out. His fingers tapped the mug as he pondered his response, but he knew there was no point in sugar-coating. She’d pick up on it and it’d only make her heart ache more.  
“Truth is, I wanted to apologize. I want to apologize for leaving as suddenly as I did, for hiding my activities, and for not contacting you as soon as I was fired from the Empire.” 

Anne picked up her mug and looked down upon it, the liquid trying to settle from the movement as she held it. Starley noticed she was in deep thought, her brows furrowed, her eyes showing contempt and sadness all at once. She struggled to not be passive-aggressive, to lash out for all the pain he brought upon her. From her never receiving a reply from her letters, to finding out he joined the Empire in the war, to feeling that he forgot about her. Feeling that he never appreciated what she did for him. She knew that wasn’t right. She knew Starley suffered too, he didn’t deserve venom to be spat at him. Especially with his new life, it mustn’t be easy. She only knew of his stint on Breezie’s channel. Who knows what else he was doing behind the scenes?  
She also knew she couldn't keep ignoring the truth, ignoring her feelings. All these years of dismissing her pain for the sake of comforting others. She did it for her mother, for her friends, for Starley. Anything else simply felt unnatural for her, but she knew it was wearing her down. She knew she mattered just as much as anybody else for that matter. She took a deep breath as she held her mug, “You know, what you did deeply hurt me.”

Starley was about to speak up but she stopped him, “I appreciate you trying to amend for what happened, but a simple apology doesn’t wipe away the pain you brought upon me.” Starley looked at her as she started taking deep breaths, he noticed the mug starting to shake in her grasp. This wasn’t easy for her, it was taking everything in her to not burst into tears right in front of her little brother.  
“I understand you weren’t going to stay forever, I respect your decision in wanting to discover yourself, but you left without even saying goodbye. Reading your letter pierced my heart, it felt like I didn’t matter to you.” She put the mug down and clutched her chest to emphasize her point. “Then you joined Eggman’s forces in the war. I get it, it was an extremely difficult period for everyone. We all did things we’re not proud of, but I saw you on the news. The way you looked at him with such happiness, told me that you joined willingly. For months I blamed myself for you joining. That I hadn’t done enough for you, that I didn’t step in soon enough. I wondered where I went wrong with you? I mean, I know I’m not your mom, but we both know the truth. Sisters are supposed to play with their little brothers, not raise them because mother took out her misery onto us. Sisters aren’t supposed to choose between school and being a caregiver. It felt like I had to take care of two children, well, until Mom threw me out and made a lot of threats if I returned.”

Threats? That was something new. Back then he didn’t quite grasp the matter of her leaving, besides that she’d be gone for a very long time. It made sense why she was only able to talk through the use of payphones. “I don’t feel right calling myself your sister when I think about you, and even though I feel...I guess maternal? The war, and everything else, was a very dark period of my life. I became self-destructive, I did a lot of things, and nearly...disappeared from here.” Starley’s heart dropped and his face became pale. She didn’t say it but he knew what kind of disappearing she meant. He never realized how much he meant to her, especially back then. The power of depression and self misery does a lot to disorientate one’s reality. But the way she talked took Starline aback, was she getting help with this? He figured since she’d never openly talk about her feelings, not to mention the wording was specific and sounded professional. He had hoped this was the case, and that she wasn’t struggling alone.  
“Even after all of that, I still held on hope. I hoped one day you’d realize your mistake and come back home.” She paused as she fidgeted with her hands. “I pictured the day you’d return. You’d be there...and I would be there to greet you.” She gave a sad smile, “You’d tell me how much you missed me, how sorry you were, and I would tell you it was okay...It was going to be okay...We’d work together as we did before. We’d be together...again.” Starley watched as Anne shook more and more; her voice breaking with the last sentence. Her head was down, likely trying to hold back tears, but was struggling too. “So why,” she said in a weak voice. “WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND,” she shouted suddenly, tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t keep it in anymore. She covered her face as she wept her eyes out, asking why he didn’t come home.

Her cries were loud, hoarse, breaking in between sobs. He had always seen Anne as this strong figure who none could knockdown. Her crying didn’t change his opinion of her, but it made him realize how much she had to bear. How deep down she was just as vulnerable as anyone else. Now that she was older the realization of everything must’ve hit her like a ton of bricks. He had realized the extent of the damage he put upon her. He tried apologizing in between her sobs, saying how he wanted to. That he wanted to call, but matter after matter came up. She only sobbed louder, feeling that she didn’t matter to him. He took a hold of Anne’s arms, slowly pulling them down as he looked into her eyes. They were red and puffy, her cheeks wet from her tears.  
“...In truth, I was afraid.”

Her tears stopped, asking what he meant by that. Starley sighed, “There were different instances where you came into my head, and that I wished to make amends. A part of me stopped, for some time I thought that if I returned, it’d worsened your pain and would be pointless in the end.” He sniffled as he felt tears well up, “Two of my men, Rough and Tumble told me of their tale. They weren’t as blessed as I was to have someone like you growing up. What they did have, were two mercenaries who they viewed as parents. Their short-lived happiness and the effect their deaths had on them. That was when I realized I needed to make things right. What I took for granted they could wish for. I know an apology doesn’t erase what my actions have done, nor how they affected you. There’s so much more that needs to be done, but I hope this could be the start.”  
Another stretch of silence passed by as Anne processed his words. She sniffled and smiled through her tears, “Thank you. Thank you, Starline. You have no idea how much I needed this.” She wiped her tears with her sweater sleeve. “You’re welcome,” Starley said, wrapping himself around her. 

“For future reference, it’s Starley now.”  
Anne chuckled, “Thank you, Starley.” 

The two shared a long-desired embrace. Starley held her close, giving her the affection she needed after all this time, and in a way that he needed to. In her arms, he felt little, the memories of her holding his much younger self. Those memories intensified the feeling. Starley closed his eyes and held his sister tight in an attempt to hold back tears.  
After a while, they pulled away from the hug and exchanged smiles. “You know, we have much to catch up on, why not go out for today?” Anne’s eyes widened and her smile turned sad, “I can’t, I’m meeting some friends today.” Starley was confused why she looked sad, “Oh? Who are they?” His tone was understanding of her situation, but curious about them. “You know them, but I don’t know if they want to see you?” Starley was about to ask who when his heart nearly stopped. He never had many friends growing up, but there was a group he was close to in his adulthood. The same group he worked with before leaving for the Empire, those at Comet’s Psychology. All he could respond with was “oh.” It was one thing for Anne to accept his apology, but would they? 

It took some convincing, from her and himself but the two warped to the old practice and stood outside the building. In the front were a few potted plants, the leaves of them both luscious and green. On the door was a sign saying they were closed, but would open at eight the next day. Now it was nearing eleven. “You sure they’re here,” asked Starley. “Of course, they always come in to prepare for next week’s work. You should know,” replied Anne. The white platypus flushed red, it’d be that long huh. “Anne knocked on the door and a white bichon dog greeted the two. “Anne! It’s been a hot minute hasn’t it?” She was about to open the door for Anne before seeing the other platypus with her. “Who’s this?”  
“He’s with me Lillian, he’s an old friend of Comet’s,” Anne responded. Lillian’s tail wagged, “Then I’ll get Dr. Comet right away!” She opened the door and leaped away. Starley looked around the old psychology practice. The waiting room was empty, a row of chairs, more potted plants, and a receptionist's desk greeted the two. The colors on the room were neutral, but the lighting of the place made it feel homely. Lillian opened the door and a tall blonde poodle stepped out. He was about to say hello, but the moment he saw Starley he paused. The two exchanged a glance, Comet giving him a neutral expression.

Soon the sounds of footsteps filled the room. One by one the other coworkers came out. “Comet you old dog, you never said you had an old friend,” Suki the Harlequin Rabbit shouted. Her fur was orange but she had black markings patterned all around. She wore a black and red striped sweater with a grey dress. When she saw Starley she scowled at him, “Oh it’s you.” Two more members came out, Marilyn, a Merino Sheep wearing all green. A green dress and a green shawl. And Biscotti, the Ragdoll Cat. She was the oldest one in the group. Beige fur with brown ears and brown markings around her eyes. She wore a long-sleeved orange shirt with a brown skirt. Upon her neck was a necklace decorated with turquoise gems.  
Marilyn covered her mouth and Biscotti held a hand to her lips, a concerned look upon her face. “Starline? Is that you,” asked the sheep. “Yes, but it’s Starley now,” he replied. The rabbit crossed her arms and continued her stare, “Ya’ think ya’ can just show up after ditching us like that? Why I oughta-'' Biscotti cut off her rant, whispering her name in a firm tone. “But…” The rabbit would’ve had more to say, but she hated the idea of making Biscotti crossed. Anne cleared her throat and tried to relieve the tension. 

“It’s been a real hot minute, hasn’t it? You all remember Starley right,” she nervously laughed as she messed with her turtleneck. The team’s expressions remained the same. Suki’s contempt, Marilyn and Biscotti’s surprise, but Comet’s neutral face scared the platypus. Starley knew it was now or never, he took a deep breath. “My associates, I know you all must be feeling a spectrum of emotions. Sadness from how you missed me, but likely anger from how I, well Suki put it properly, ditched you all. I know how my actions have deeply affected not just Anne, but you all also. I come to you here to admit I was wrong for abandoning you all and treating you how I did. I come to you a changed mobian. I know my apologies can’t undo what I’ve done, but let it show you that change I’ve done onto myself.”  
The silence was in the air once more, Comet being the first to make a move. He walked over to Starley, still, poker-faced. The platypus felt a rush of anxiety, “I-I believe I’ve overstayed my welcome, I’ll be heading out.” He was about to walk out before Comet’s hand grabbed his shoulder. The platypus flinched in his touch and winced, despite not being in pain. He turned to look at Comet, now giving him a soft smile, his eyes shining in the light. “Please don’t go, we’ve missed you so much.” 

The strength Starley had holding back his tears was gone. Seeing Comet’s face, seeing the group’s new, now lightened expressions. He choked out that he was so sorry before hugging Comet tightly. Everyone else slowly joined in the hug, the other members talking about how much they missed Starley. Even Suki grumbled about how she missed him too.  
After a while the group pulled away from the hug, Comet asked Starley to come along to their outing. They simply had to catch up with all that happened. Starley nodded and the group walked out of the building, heading over to a nearby cafe. Marilyn and Biscotti dotted over Starley, they complimented his new outfit and hair, telling him how much happier he looks now. Starley smiled and returned compliments to them. In his head he couldn’t help but miss the euphoric environment these mobians shared. He missed the two's soft and mild-mannered nature, Suki’s strong-headedness, and Comet’s energetic positivity. He couldn’t help but wonder what would’ve happened if he never left them. He knew he’d be much different to now, definitely not tied to any criminal activities. Still living life as a civilian. But he knew if he never left, he would’ve never met Mimic or the others. They were the silver lining to his abandonment. He couldn’t help but begin to miss Mimic. He would’ve loved to have shown them to him, even if he would’ve scared them on first impression. But he missed the octopus in general. Even though two weeks had passed, it felt like months since they last saw each other. He hoped Mimic was doing okay. 

“Doll” zoomed down the city scanning for Starley. As desperately as he wanted to go back and help Mimic, he knew even with his new abilities there wasn’t much he could do. Starley would know how to fix this, not that he doubted Mimic’s skill. He knew the octopus was plenty capable. His way with knives and firearms excelled with flying colors. In his midst of anxiety, he didn’t even think about possibly offending Mimic by recruiting help he possibly didn’t need. All he could think about was getting Starley and saving his cephalopod ally.  
He was about to return to base and ask the others for help when he heard a beeping noise, telling him he was picking up something. He turned to where the noise was and found a group of mobians chatting away. All huddled and smiling as they walked down the sideway. Upon closer inspection, he found that Starley was among them. “Doll” was curious as to why he was with them, but that didn’t matter. He rushed down over to them calling out for Starley. 

Amid the group, Starley didn’t even notice the child-like voice glitching as it shouted his name. “Do ya guys hear that,” asked Suki? “Hear what dear,” Biscotti asked. Everyone paused, waiting to hear it again.  
“Starley!” shouted the voice.  
“There it is again,” exclaimed Suki. “Why is it calling for Stars?”

Starley squinted his eyes as he looked around, trying to follow the sound of the voice. In the distance, he saw an orange figure flying over, seemingly towards him. As the figure got closer the features became more defined. Brown patterning along with the figure’s tails and ears. A black cloak that flowed with the breeze, the gem antenna protruding from its head, and those big puppy dog-like eyes. “D-Doll,” exclaimed Starley. “What chaos are you doing here?”  
The doll grabbed his arm and tried pulling him away from the group. He was trying to explain that Mimic was in trouble, but what came out was a staticy mess Starley could barely comprehend. “Slow down,” shouted Starley as he pulled “Doll” off of him. The group was baffled by this being and how Starley was possibly wrapped up with it. “He’s been through a lot,” Anne whispered to the group. “This is kind of his thing now.” 

“Doll” tried getting to the chase, telling Starley that there wasn’t much time and a dangerous woman was attacking Mimic. 

“Did Mimic send you out for me,” Starley asked? “Y-yes,” “Doll” shouted without thinking. He didn’t think it was a bad idea to lie about it, even then he didn’t mean to, it just spurted out of him. He was worried about how he didn’t even think about the possible repercussions afterward the storm. Starley turned back to his team, faces filled with worry and concern about the situation.  
“I apologize, but someone dear to me is in need.”

They nodded and gave an understanding smile as Starley and “Doll” ran off. They even waved and wished the platypus luck, happy they could see an old friend once more.  
As Starley ran he couldn’t help but feel his heart race, his nerves ready to burst. “Please tell me about this woman child!” “Doll” nodded. 

“She’s tall.”

Back to Mimic and his opponent, Edie, and the octopus’ blades. The sound of their disdain for each other filled the air, mixed with the shings of the weapons. 

“She’s dressed in all black.”

The way Eide fought, it was as if she were a dancer. She dodged Tangle and Whisper’s fists, bending away and flipping away from them. She even grabbed the lemur by her arm and treated her to an elegant spin, only to knee her and throw her onto the ground. All while maintaining a neutral expression, she couldn’t let her enemy know of her slowly simmering anger. Whisper tried to incapacitate her with her wispon, with the cube wisp equipped it turned her rifle into a hammer. She swung to the eel, missing as the sea mobian danced around. “A decoy rifle, how quaint,” she spoke. Her words like silk, but her strength was anything but. Now behind the wolf, she took out one of her fans and slashed her back. Whisper howled in pain before being punted by the eel’s umbrella, sending her landing on top of her lemur companion. 

“Her skin is as white as snow, spots as bright as the sun, markings silver like a blade. Oh! She’s got fans, but they have blades in them. An umbrella gun and razor-sharp teeth!”  
“Then there is no time to waste,” Starley exclaimed as he opened a portal back to the base. 

Edie looked upon the two heroines as they laid on the ground. Tangle grunted as she struggled to get up, before being met with a rifle to her face. She heard the weapon cock, “I am only here to acquire Etals. Any further action will end with a bullet in you and at the steps of my employer.” Tangle scowled at the eel, “Who’re working for?” Edie scoffed as she walked away. Tangle growled as she looked at Whisper’s back. The wound dragged diagonally from her back but wasn’t deep. Despite it, the wolf was bleeding and she needed more than just a bandage. “Heh, wouldn’t want to interfere with Mimic’s business anyways,” Tangle chuckled as she picked up Whisper, trying to not worry the wolf. “It’s gonna be okay, she whispered. The two took off, heading back to HQ to tend to Whisper’s and her injuries.  
“I am not at fault, I warned them plenty, their actions warranted my wrath. They are lucky they were not on my list,” Edie said monotone. “Now, are you ready to stop this nonsense and come home? You’re dearly missed, needed for a much bigger project.” 

Mimic demanded answers but she gave none. She merely held her rifle as Mimic took a stance. “I don’t want it to end with your death, but I will do what is necessary to take you down,” she said, aiming. Mimic laughed.  
“If I’m going down…I’m bringing you with!”


End file.
